


Say You Love Me

by PoetrytoProse



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, alternative universe, pinning hero, starchy hero gets unstarched, villain falls in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 64,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetrytoProse/pseuds/PoetrytoProse
Summary: When Hillary Rodham met the single-minded, and arrogant President of Clinton Corporation out of desperation to save her little Charity, she knew she met her worst nightmare.When Bill Clinton met the feisty, and determined owner of Evergreen Charity, he knew she was the one. Bill set his sight to win Hillary in a way he only knew how: manipulation, and deception.Outraged by Bill’s manipulation that got her trapped in a complicated, and loveless marriage with him, Hillary vowed to make Bill’s life miserable. But Bill had another plan, he would do whatever it takes to be deserving of her love. Would he make her fall in love with him?





	1. Chapter 1

“Good morning, Ms. Rodham!”

“Good morning, Hillary!”

“Good morning, Hill!”

As Hillary passed through the hall in her Charity, the Evergreen, she was greeted with different good mornings and smiles from the people she worked with and the people who were currently residing there: The homeless elderly, women, and children. These were the kind of people that she was passionately helping.

Hillary went down on her haunches to greet Julia. Julia was a five-year-old African-American that Hillary took in when one day she found her sleeping on a bench in New Jersey. Hillary looked up for her details and found out that her parents were in jail and she was already abandoned. She worked on the papers so Hillary could have the child.

“How are you little Julia?” Hillary asked, as Julia wrapped her arms around her neck and gave her a peck on the cheek.

“I’m having a great time, Hill! Julia said smiling at her.

Hillary carried her in arms as she went towards her office. People continued to greet her and she gave them a smile and a nod.

“So no more nightmare this time?” Hillary asked and then she waved to an elderly who was resident there.

“Nope!” Julia responded proudly.

“So are you getting married, Diane?” Rose asked. She approached Hillary using her walker a sunny smile on her face.

“Soon Mrs. Plate!” Hillary responded beaming at the woman.

Julia slid down from Hillary’s arms as she went to Mrs. Plate.

“How are you Mrs. Plate?” Julia asked.

“I’m having a wonderful time, my child!” Mrs. Plate responded, then she turned back to Hillary. “Just make sure that you are marrying the right man, Diane!”

“Oh, of course, Mrs. Plate!” Hillary responded.

“There you are, Hill!”

Hillary turned to a familiar voice, her friend, and partner, Sarah Danvers. “Have you had your coffee?” Sarah asked when she reached their group.

“Hello, Mrs. Plate and Julia!” Sarah greeted.

“Hello, Darling!” Mrs. Plate greeted back.

Hillary turned to Julia and Mrs. Plate, “Well, I’ll see you both around, alright? Why don’t we have a lunch together later?” Hillary proposed.

“That sounds amazing. We’ll hold you to your promise!” Mrs. Plate said grinning at her. “We’ll see you around.” She added before they turned around and left Hillary with Sarah.

“So how is it going?” Hillary asked a little worried because she knew that Sarah had been working on getting sponsors in Chicago.

Sarah gave a sigh, “Not really lucky. I thought we’d get the sponsorship from the McAids but they didn’t push through.”

Sarah didn’t just say it but they both knew that the reason they weren’t getting any sponsorship was that Hillary had been leading a publicized initiative for Women in Employment where they rally for the women’s rights in the corporations. Her initiative got the attention of the media and became notorious for what it was fighting for, others thought that she was bold enough to lead such initiative while others were brow-beating her for her brazenness.

Hillary understood what she was got herself into, but what she didn’t know was soon enough, sponsors started to withdraw from supporting her charity, because most of her sponsors were from big businesses and corporations that were led by men.

Hillary knew that what she did was literally putting a gun in her mouth, she knew that the initiative would turn off some of her sponsors, but she couldn’t keep quiet knowing that women needed to have their rights in the corporations too, hence, she persisted with her plans. She knew she would be able to keep the initiative without losing any of her sponsors, but little by little, she was slowly losing them.

She was once interviewed when one of her major sponsors pulled out, and she said, that she wasn’t at all worried she just needed someone who wasn’t afraid of women.

Fast forward to few months, she was slowly losing them. Sometimes, she thought as she lay at night if she pushed too much? But there was no going back for her, like what she said, she just needed someone who was not afraid of women.

Hillary smiled and touched Sarah’s arm, “Don’t worry, we’ll get something.” She slightly tugged Sarah’s arm as they proceeded to her office.

“I know, I try to tell myself that, Hill. I just cannot imagine what it would be like if we lose them all.”

Hillary smiled gently, “Don’t think about that we’ll be fine.”

Sarah chuckled, “Sometimes I wish I have your optimism,” then Sarah added, “Can we not borrow from your fiancé?”

Hillary stopped and looked at her thinking about her fiancé of 6 months, Alex Parker whose family owned a bank. She shook her head, “I cannot do that you know that Alex’ family wasn’t really crazy about me.”

Sarah rolled her eyes. Hillary knew that Sarah did not like Alex as her boyfriend, because according to Sarah, Alex didn’t even have the balls to stand against his family when it comes to defending their relationship or defending Hillary to his family.

Hillary had been forgiving saying that Alex was being careful not to get the ire of his family because he was already in the line to inherit their business.

But not only that, Sarah knew that Alex’ family favored a hotel heiress for Alex instead of a progressive, liberal, middle-class Hillary Rodham. But Alex was crazy about Hillary, and that all that mattered to Hill.

“I cannot understand that in your three years relationship with Alex he never had any plans to fight for you when it comes to his family.”

“You already know the reason for this.”

“But until when?” Sarah asked, and Hillary caught her tone so Sarah immediately apologized. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say...” Hillary nodded, “Well don’t you worry, alright. I’ll still have something in my pocket.”

Sarah smiled, “I know you’d do a better job getting a sponsor.”

###

The tension in the Farrell and Johnsons’ Holdings was palpable. The people there were waiting for the arrival of their new President, Bill Clinton. People didn’t know what to expect from their new President, but they already know that he was a heartless person. First, he had literally laid off almost one-fourth of the employees by their performance. He did not even give the people the chance to prove themselves but immediately axed them all.

But they were not surprised because he was notorious for being Machiavellian, for being single-minded as long as he could get his way. He could not be swayed by emotions or pleading. He didn’t really care at all, to begin with.

“Good morning, Sir.”

“Good morning, Sir. Clinton”

“Good morning.”

Bill passed through the hallway in his newly acquired Farrell and Johnson, the people had greeted him but he paid no attention. He neither returned the greeting or nodded in acknowledgment. Although, he might have successfully taken over the business, he knew that he still needed to get the trust and loyalty of the board-members because he knew that they weren’t at all happy with how he betrayed the former President Sean Farrell by pulling out all of his share and told the media that the Farrell and Johnsons’ problem with the IRS made him decide to pull out, only in the end, when the prices fell to an overwhelming new low, he went back and bought almost 67% of the shares. He told the news media that he had seen some light with the problem of the company with the IRS, but he made a bargain with the Sean Farrell, that he would help the company bring back to its former glory, however, he needed to give up the Presidency to him.

Sean had no choice but to give up the Presidency because Bill had bought the major shares, and he was being persuaded by some of the board members or lose the business altogether. Sean reluctantly gave up the Presidency but he did not take it easy and had, instead, killed himself.

The people in the Farrell and Johnson then did not welcome Bill with open arms. They welcomed him with such animosity because they all know the story behind how Bill had taken over the company. But it all didn’t matter to Bill because, in the end of the day, it was all business to him, and people should not take it personally quoting the famous, Don Corleone from the GodFather.

“Are the people already in the boardroom?” Bill asked when he reached his floor and his secretary, Margarette Thompson a silver haired sixtys year old was already waiting for him when the elevator door opened.

When Bill hired Margarette as his secretary it took him thirty candidates to review. The human resources had a hard time getting the secretary because Bill had a specific requirement.

When Bill met Margarette he knew he met his match. Bill wanted someone sharp, tough and stern secretary, someone who he could see himself. He told Margarette that he wanted her to be his extension, his exclusive right hand, to which Margarette agreed. When Margarette was about to leave, Bill deliberately told her he didn’t want to receive any gift from her on his birthday or on any occasion, which Margarette responded with, “I never planned to.”

Bill’s office occupied the entire floor on the top floor of the Farrell and Johnson Building. He had renovated the floor according to his minimalist taste. The colors were limited to white, metallic silver, or black, the room was also mostly built with glass and metal.

“Yes, the people are already in the boardroom and are only waiting for your arrival,” Margarette replied matching his no nonsense tone and handed him the file for his review.

“I’ve already read the review,” Bill said ignoring the file that she handed, which Margarette took back. “I want you to take note of everything that we would be agreeing to. Is my lawyer already there?” He asked as he tightened his neck tie.

“Yes, Jennings is already in the boardroom. He arrived exactly as you instructed: Earlier than everyone.”

Bill nodded.

###

True to his prediction, the meeting went as badly as he thought. Everyone was on their guard, the board members that were loyal to Sean was skeptical or cautious. Meanwhile, the board members who were on Bill’s side were forceful for them to take Bill’s side. But regardless of their discussion, Bill remained quiet most of the time. He only talked when he had to, and when spoken to, but he listened to what the board members had to say, the board members were frustrated with Bill with his seemingly unbent position and point of view. But Bill thrived in this approach: in his stubbornness and firmness. They thought Bill would be subjected to their demands by how many of them were persuading him to take their point of view, but in the end, Bill remained uncooperative. He gave them his decision and seemed to have left them pondering what to do with it. Bill wasn’t also swayed by the people who were on his side, in his mind, it was his decision.

Bill rested his head against the headrest of his executive chair feeling the migraine attacking anytime soon. He grabbed the whiskey that was prepared to him on the side of his table, and he took a sip trying to relax when Margarette came into his office.

“I already had sent out the emails that you told me to take care of, then the Business Newsweek called wanting to get an interview with you, the same thing with the Bloomberg. In fact, Bloomberg called three times already, the same with the CNN, and ABC News. Mr. Gardener also called reminding you of your response on the masquerade party, then Miss Rodham called, this is her fourteenth time to call.”

Bill pursued his lips seemingly disinterested, then Margarette added, “Miss Rodham also said that you better call her back or she won’t stop calling.”

That statement made him smile, albeit a little. “Did she actually say that?”

Margarette looked at him without humor and replied, “Yes, that’s exactly what she said, minus the expletives when she realized that she won’t reached you for the fourteenth time.”

Bill rubbed his thumb against his chin thinking. He wasn’t at all a stranger to Miss Rodham, in fact, he heard about her but he hadn’t personally met her yet. He had an idea about her business and her little initiative for middle-class women, how she fought for their rights that made her lose some of the corporations sponsoring her charity, but he didn’t know all the details. It was a passing gossip that he had no interest in, but he heard about it all right. Thinking about it now, though, he thought that she was reckless, maybe she needed some lesson with regards to a business partnership.

He wasn’t at all surprised by her tenacity, and he admired her for that, he knew that with the kind of person that she was, she wouldn’t stop until she talked to him.

“Call her back today and invite her here exactly by six in the evening, then call Danny when you leave the room. Tell him to get all the details about her. Let him know that I wanted some background about Miss Rodham. Tell Danny that I need the details tomorrow by noon.”

###

Hillary was in her office, it was past six in the evening and she wasn’t at all hopeful. The list of people she wanted to set an appointment with had turned her down.

She internally groaned and the sinking feeling of uncertainty came crashing down on her. She had to do something. She needed to immediately secure the future of the charity, if only—

“Miss Rodham, you have a call.”

Hillary groaned, can people leave her to think?

“Who is it?” She asked exasperatedly.

“From the Clinton Corporation, a certain Marga—”

“Jess, yes, thanks, I’ll take her call,” Hillary said as she hurriedly picked up the phone.

“Hi, Ms. Rodham, Mr. Clinton had received your message and he wants you to be in the Farrell and Johnson’s building tomorrow at exactly six in the evening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ Alrightttttt, good luck to me. Before anything else I'd like to warn you that Bill's character here would be so out of character (well, I guess with only the next few chapters only) because he's a little starchy here and almost a villain. But that's actually the gist of the story, he's a villain who wanted to be loved (and who would do anything to be loved) so there. YIKES. Second, umm, I might be slow in updating, it might take me an average of 4 - 5 days before I can post an update because of ~ real life ~. HAHAHA. Third, thank you for reading the story! I hope you like it. *dance* 
> 
> Thanks to [HillaryDiane](http://hillarydiane.tumblr.com/) forever! ❤
> 
> For violent reactions and for suggestions please message me [[HERE](https://writingfrompoetrytoprose.tumblr.com/ask)] Don't spread hate on the comment section. HUHUHU. ;_;
> 
> Will post update by Thursday.


	2. Chapter 2

Hillary glanced at the paper lying on her table. The contents indicated some information about the President of the Clinton Corporation. When she read about the Corporation, she found out that the Corporation itself was very supportive in sponsoring Charities and Foundation. But there was something that she had noticed in the pattern of those that he had sponsored: Everything benefitted him, but then she wondered what kind of man he really was because, on the other hand, he owned a Foundation that was genuinely helping the less fortunate community.

It’s not surprising though because of some of the sponsors that she tried to win also asked the same thing. They never got anything from her though, because before they could even indicate what they ask, Hillary would politely inform them that whatever help they would provide it would be because they wanted to help them.

Hillary kept this method because she didn’t want to be indebted to anyone.

The more she contemplated about Bill, the more it unsettled her. Seriously, she didn't know how she could win him, but she had to try. She could no longer afford not getting any sponsor for the next six months because her charity won’t be able to survive.  She shook her head and gave a nervous laugh realizing that she was scaring herself.

"You'll be fine, Hillary Rodham, you will go there, and you will win that sponsorship," she encouraged herself.

She almost jumped on her seat when her phone rang. She picked it up with unsteady hands.

"So you have a scheduled appointment with the Clinton Corporation?" Sarah asked, her tone hopeful.

Hillary glanced at the paper again, then she responded to Sarah, "Yeah, I am. I am scheduled to meet him in the Farrell and Johnson's building at six later."

There was a pause.

"But that's out of office hours, that's odd," Sarah said.

"Can I be honest with you?" Hillary asked.

"Yeah, sure what is it?" Sarah asked.

"I also don't feel good about this meeting, I mean, I've read the article and information about the President and he sounds like a..."

"A monster?" Sarah helped.

The description almost sounded fitting that made Hillary guffawed.

When Hillary recovered from laughing, she said: "But seriously, have you read the article how he had buyout most of the businesses that he had taken over? Or how seemingly nonchalant he was when the former President of Farrell and Johnson killed himself? Or all of the bargain that he had with those that he sponsored?”

"I know!” Sarah agreed. "I cannot believe he enjoys helping Charities. But I know that we need to try. Anyway, do you think we will have a chance with him?" She asked.

Hillary sighed, "I do not know. I don't know anything about the man, besides what was written in the newspapers about him and the research information that I have about him. Who knows, he might agree in sponsoring us?"

Sarah nodded, "Right, I'll cross my fingers for you. But try not to sell your soul to him,” she joked.

“Thank you for reminding me!” Hillary responded sarcastically making Sarah laugh.

Hillary smiled, and placed back the phone in the cradle. She heaved a sigh as she reached out for the paper containing the details about Bill Clinton.

###

Forty-two. Single. Graduated from Yale. Lawyer. Working on Pro bono. Women's rights advocate. Engaged to Alexander Parker for six months. In a relationship with Alexander Parker for three years. Alexander Parker, current COO of United Metro Bank.

Bill scanned the details that his private investigator provided, among the details were her bank statement, a news article about her, the details of her relationship, the things that she did, and everything that Danny knew that would interest Bill was indicated in the paper. Danny also sent him video clips of her interviews.

When Bill scanned the information about Miss Rodham he already knew the intention of her call, she would be asking for funds to sponsor her little Charity.

He also reached the conclusion that she was desperate because it did not occur to her that it would be redundant for him to be a major sponsor of a small Charity when he owned a big Foundation and was already supporting a handful of Charities. Or maybe she just wanted to try?

Bill raised his eyebrow regarding the information, regardless, she would be visiting him tonight. If he found something beneficial for him to help her, then he would help her, but he snickered, most likely, she won’t be getting anything from him. But he would like to see her try.

###

It was five minutes to six when Hillary arrived in the Farrell and Johnson’s Building. Hillary chewed her lip as she waited for the receptionist to tell her to proceed. She was filled with trepidation but she kept her bluff by keeping her posture. She did not want anyone to think that she was intimidated.

But she was. She was intimidated. As hell. It did not help her when she told Alex that she would be meeting the President of the Clinton Corporation.

“I’m telling you, Sweetheart, you shouldn’t proceed. You can still get a better sponsor.” Alex told her.

“I told you I cannot chicken out on this meeting because my charity cannot survive without having a confirmed sponsorship.”

“Bill Clinton wouldn’t deal with anyone if he’s not going to get anything in return. He won’t get anything in your Charity.”

Hillary didn’t respond, it stung that Alex wasn’t at all supportive. She was looking for any encouragement but as it seemed she was not able to get it from Alex too.

Now, though, as she sat there she was wondering if she made the right decision.

“Miss Rodham?” The receptionist called.

Hillary looked up, and she looked at the receptionist standing next to a silver haired woman almost as tall as she was. Hillary approached them, in which the lady with Silver hair met her halfway.

Hillary smiled, the lady did not.

“I’m Margarette, Mr. Clinton’s secretary, I’m sorry to inform you but Sir. William had to go home early because of his migraine.”

_What the hell?_

Hillary almost groaned but instead bit the inside of her mouth.

_What a lousy excuse._

_Migraine?_

“Sir. William, however, told us specifically to take you to his residence instead to have the meeting there.”

Hillary blinked, “No, it’s fine. You don’t have to bother, I don’t want to… I don’t want to bother Mr. Clinton we can reschedule.”

The lady looked at her like as if she had gone insane. “Reschedule?” She asked with a tone like as if the word itself was foreign to her.

Hillary stared, wondering what was wrong with rescheduling, but the lady understood that Hillary did not get it.

“Sir. William never reschedules an appointment, if you won’t be proceeding today, you have to reach him again.”

_What?! Seriously?_

“You mean that your boss never accepts reschedules?”

“No.”

Hillary bit her lip, because she had a scheduled dinner with Alex and his business partners by seven, if she agreed, she would miss the dinner. However, she could not miss the opportunity.

With her decision already made, she heaved a sigh and said, “Alright.”

When Margarette walked her to the elevator there were few things that were running on Hillary’s mind. First, Alex would be disappointed. Second, Margarette must have a bad childhood. She hardly spoke to Hillary, and she hardly smiled. Third, if this is the kind of secretary that Mr. Clinton had, she had set her expectation to a devastating low when it comes to him.

She texted Sarah: _I’m going to Bill Clinton’s residence because he had a migraine. If I did not come home tonight, he might have buried my body._

Hillary almost laughed at her own joke inside the elevator.

God, you won’t be laughing later, Hillary. She nagged herself.

Hillary suddenly wondered why the elevator was going up. “Where are we heading?” She asked.

The elevator dinged, and Hillary realized that they were on the top of the building.

“You are going to be taken to his residence by the helicopter.”

Hillary gaped, then suddenly started rejecting the idea. “No, I cannot accept that, if you’d tell me where he lives, I can drive my way there.”

But Margarette wasn’t listening and instead started walking towards a black helicopter with an Eagle as a logo on the body. It was the Clinton Corporation logo.

Hillary hesitated. “I cannot accept this.”

But Margarette turned to look at her, “Mr. Clinton arranged the helicopter because of the inconvenience his migraine had caused you, you’re not accepting it?”

Hillary shook her head, “It’s too grand.”

Margarette just shrugged her shoulder and ushered her to the helicopter. Hillary was left with no choice so she went to ride it.

It only took Hillary ten minutes to arrive in Bill’s mansion. His house was in Sands Point, New York. It was a modern imposing building because of how it was designed; tall glass pane, white walls, metal railings, parked limousine parked on the side in front of a circular driveway. Hillary looked at where they were landing as the pilot was poised to descend on the designated helipad.

“Descending on the nest.”

Apparently, they refer to the estate as the “Nest”. But it was far from looking like a nest if they call it a museum it would be more fitting.

When the helicopter descended smoothly on the pad, and the engine stopped, Hillary met with a butler wearing a formal tailcoat tuxedo already waiting for her.

“Good evening, Miss Rodham. I am Jean Baptiste, Mr. Clinton’s personal butler. He told me to take you to his office once you arrive.” The butler said, his accent heavy in French.

“May I take your belongings, Madame?” He asked smiling at her.

Well, Hillary had decided that she liked this Jean better than Margarette.

“It’s okay, I can take care of my things. I would appreciate it if you can take me to Mr. Clinton’s office.”

“But of course, Madame.” He said beaming at her.

When Hillary got inside the mansion, it spooked her. It was too quiet, too dead. It was huge alright, but there was no sign of happiness. Hillary betted that if she shouted her voice would echo.

“Is there anyone living in here?” She asked, which prompted for Jean to laugh.

“Oui, there are no dead here, madame!” He responded smiling at her, “But it’s quiet when Bill is having migraines. He cannot stand… he cannot stand bruit or noise in English.” Then he stretched his arm directing on the stairs “Allons-y?” He asked.

Hillary smiled.

Hillary wondered where Jean was taking her because they made a few turns, Hillary wanted to ask how many rooms were there but opted to keep quiet. She did not want to be interested because she knew she wouldn’t stay long.

Finally, they seemed to have arrived because Jean stopped in front of a white door. Jean leaned but instead of knocking he picked something in his pocket and used it to scratch on the door.

Jean smiled, “No knocking.” He explained.

If this isn’t just odd, Hillary thought.

Hillary did not hear any response, but Jean seemed to have heard something because he had nodded, and he opened the door for her.

“Are… aren’t you coming with me?” She asked uncertainly.

“No, go on, Bill is there.” He encouraged.

Hillary swallowed and nodded. Oh, how she hoped that it wouldn’t be her final time in the world.

###

When Hillary got inside the room the smell of leather, books, and tobacco greeted her. The fireplace at the corner was lit turning the room in a hue of orange. The fire made a cackle of noise, and she wondered if she was in hell instead.

“I’m sorry if I brought you here, but I really wasn’t feeling well.”

Hillary almost jumped, the hairs on her arm stood up by the chilling voice. It had a hint of Southern twang but how he had spoken them in a low scratchy voice frightened her.  Was she talking to a human or a spawn of the devil?

She turned to look at the table in front, the leather executive chair’s back was turned to her, hence she couldn’t see the occupant. But then the occupant swiveled it around to face her. Hillary squinted to get a good look at his face, but with the lack of the light in the room and the dimmed lamp on the corner cast a shadow on it.

She took a step, prompting the occupant to give her a warning.

“Don’t come closer.”

Hillary stopped on her track, they both assessed each other. But Hillary was at a disadvantage with her poor eyesight and bad lighting.

“Are you… Are you Mr. Clinton?” She asked.

###

Hillary stood a few steps away from Bill. Bill regarded her warily. There would always be a method for Bill in dealing with people he met first time: Intimidation. He would shake them until they reveal the truth about their intention.

He made Hillary stood there while he watched the fire reflect on her golden hair. She did not flinch with his bold appraisal.

“Are you just going to stare?”

Bill smiled, catching the hint of annoyance in her voice.

“I’m sorry, I do not mean to stare openly. But go ahead.”

Hillary opened her mouth to start pitching for her Charity but Bill beat her to it by speaking again: “My secretary told me that you called not just once but fourteen times. There must be something so important in your call to make you stick around like a leech, or maybe you are so desperate? Tell me which among the two.”

“You call that persistence,” Hillary replied meeting his tone. “However, if I weren’t so desperate I wouldn’t force myself to endure your arrogance.”

Silence.

Bill rubbed his finger on his lips.

“If you are trying to win my favor, you are doing a bad job.”

Hillary took a deep breath, and counted up to five before she responded: “The reason why I am here is that--”

“You need my money?”

Hillary couldn’t believe what she was hearing. What an arrogant thing to say! Hillary almost had the urge to squirm because of the truth of his words. But then she remembered the faces of her residents: The elderly with their sunny smiles, the laughter of the children, the hope in the eyes of the women. She needed to try. She needed to try at least.

“Yes, and I am desperate, because my major sponsor had already pulled out. There are…” She swallowed feeling her throat closing in, “there are people whose lives depend on me.”

Bill did not react. He no longer didn’t need any information because he already knew, and Hillary made it easy by laying down her armor too easily by admitting that she needed his money, and she was desperate.

But Bill admired her humility and understood how hard it must be for someone like her to admit such thing to a stranger like him.

Her lack of pretentiousness was refreshing for him.

“Why is it that you would go to such length to help the people that had no relations to you?”

“Because I love them.”

Her response caught him off-guard. He would have understood if she said that she felt responsible for their welfare.

Hillary knew that what she was doing would make her vulnerable. This knowledge of how much her Charity meant to her could be used against her if Bill wanted to. However, thinking about it, she really thought that she had nothing to lose because Bill seemed not at all too pleased with her.

“You love them?” Bill asked as if he was tasting the words in his mouth. “How do you love, Ms. Rodham?”

Hillary shrug, turned her head to stare at the fire and replied. “I… I hold their hands when they are afraid; when they are sick. I wipe their tears when they cry. I celebrate their birthdays with them. It hurts me when they are in pain. I celebrate their joys. I know their favorites, their life stories. I cry with them, I laugh with them.”

Bill looked at the emotion played on her face as she stared at the fire. “And I would do whatever it takes for me to keep them,” then she turned her head to look at him, “even if I have to beg.”

Bill saw the bank of fire in her eyes: the passion, and the burning love that she had for people who was never related to her.

And he wondered, out of curiosity, how it felt to be the recipient of such love?

Bill swallowed and cleared his throat. “Thank you for the information, Ms. Rodham. We’ll get in touch with you.”

Hillary tilted her head to the side but still couldn’t see his face, and she was just awfully curious about him. But then she realized, why bother?

She nodded and left.

###

Jean was already waiting outside when Hillary got out. Jean smiled at her.

“Comment ça va, Madam? How is it going?”

Hillary just smiled suddenly felt exhausted. When Jean walked her back to the helicopter, Jean spoke, “I hope Bill was… er… gentil avec vous? Er… Nice to you?”

Hillary turned to him just before she could climb up inside the chopper, “Was he really nice?”

Jean’s eyes gentled, “He’s a good man,” he responded. He stepped back as the pilot closed the door of the helicopter.

Jean watched as the helicopter ascended. Hillary waved good bye and he waved back. “The master just need some…il a besoin d'amour,” He whispered.

Bill gripped the bridge of his nose because his migraine was just killing him. He already took medicine and he was waiting for the pill to do its magic. But while he sat there he suddenly looked around and realized how alone he was despite how many servants and guards he had. He turned his laptop on and watched the interview with Hillary, and he watched fascinated when she talked about her Charity. Bill could see it, the glow in her eyes, how she talked about them, and how she genuinely loves the residents in her charity.

Bill turned off the laptop, and he stared at the ceiling.

“ _I hold their hand when they are afraid; when they are sick_ ,” she said, and it echoed inside his head reaching the dark corners in his mind. “ _And I would do whatever it takes for me to keep them even if I have to beg_.”

Bill stood and ran his hand through his hair remembering how she stood there with her hair reflecting the color of the fire, her eyes defiantly holding his, her chin up in rebellion. She was a flame inside his darkened room, and Bill couldn’t forget her glow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ╭( ･ㅂ･)و Alrightttt I was able to post by Wednesday. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. Talk to you soon! :3
> 
> (•ө•)♡ to HillaryDiane 
> 
> Will update by Saturday!


	3. Chapter 3

"I feel so bad that I did not even try hard enough, but I couldn't help it he was so arrogant." Hillary groaned.

Alex smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's okay, at least you tried. But don't say that I didn't warn you."

Hillary sighed, and Alex pressed a kiss on her temple. "Don't worry you'll find something else."

She smiled, trying to comfort herself with that thought that maybe something better was in-store for her.

They both walk towards the window arms around each other's back. They stared at the view outside Hillary's apartment. They watch the passing cars, the people walking outside, and they watch their reflection from the window pane.

Alex stood behind her, brushed her hair away from her nape and pressed a lingering kiss on the exposed skin.

"In the meantime, to take your mind away from that problem, there's an upcoming masquerade party at the Gardener's next week and I hope that you are going to come with me."

"You know how I feel moving around your class."

Alex laughed, "Don't worry, I won't leave you."

Hillary turned to face him, her arms circled around his neck. She smiled up at him. Alex had been her boyfriend for three years now and they were engaged for six months. When she first met Alex, Hillary instantly got attracted by his relaxed demeanor. She loved his sandy hair, and his light blue eyes. She usually teased him for his Robert Redford look, in which Alex usually responded with a laugh. He may have been flawed but he was her comfort.

Thinking about his invitation, Hillary wasn't keen to attend it. The reason why she tried to avoid such function was that it made her feel like a social climber. But it was rare that Alex would invite her in that kind of event with him.

Maybe it was his step to tell the people that she was his.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll have to look my best," Hillary said.

###

**The Masquerade Party | A Week After**

The cacophony of laughter, talk, and the sound of the band can be heard outside Gardener's mansion.

Bill wore an Italian made tailored suit, a white shirt, and a white Phantom of the Opera mask covering almost half of his face.

He joined a circle of businessmen as they talk about his recent takeover. These men were not his friends but he knew that they were cautious around him trying not to get on his nerve. The reason they did so was that they regarded Bill as the Eagle stealthy stalking his prey. Instead of openly challenging him, they try to win his favors.

"How did the board members reacted?" Someone asked.

"It's still a split," Bill responded trying to be vague as possible.

A social gathering was something that bores Bill, but it was an event that he needed to attend to extend his network. But frankly, with the kind of man that Bill was, he preferred to be alone.

After a while, Bill avoided the people by standing in the corner watching the people dance, mingle, and flirt. He sipped on his tumbler filled with whiskey. He watched some carouse, laughed too loud, talked too loud.

It was just too much for Bill so he decided to get some air. He gave his empty tumbler to a passing server and went out to the garden to find solace.

The moon was high that time, and the sky was clear. Bill wandered into the garden. It lacked any light but the moonlight was enough to illuminate the area with its silver light. He had not yet wandered far but he could hear the faint sound of the music and laughter from the building. He stopped on his track when he saw someone standing next to a water fountain.

It was either he was dreaming because the woman was humming the music that they could hear from the hall. She was swaying while she hummed. She was also holding a goblet of wine in her hand, while her other hand gripped the side of her burgundy Quinceanera dress allowing Bill to view her bare feet.

She turned facing him with her eyes closed still swaying and humming lost in her own world. Although, he was surprised to find someone like her in this part of the estate, but what surprised Bill the more was to see that it was Hillary Rodham.

Dancing.

Alone.

And drunk.

###

"Oh!" Hillary gasped, her hand pressing on her chest, shocked to know that she was no longer alone.

The man wore a suit his face half covered by a Phantom of the Opera mask. There was something sinister about him, something dangerous.

He took a step closer but kept a distance between them. Hillary tilted her head to the side looking at him.

"You shouldn't be here alone." He said rather brusquely.

Why does he sound familiar? She thought.

"Well, I'm no longer alone." She replied.

"No, you're lucky you stumbled upon me, others might have taken advantage of your drunken state."

Hillary took a deep breath. "Well, you're right."

"What are you doing here by the way?"

Hillary spread her arms sloshing the wine that she was holding, spilling some. "Oops." She said unapologetically, then added, "I'm dancing and having a great time as you can see."

Bill smiled, "Well, that music requires a partner."

Hillary listened and realized that what was playing was a waltz. "I don't have a partner."

It was Bill's turn to spread his arms on the side. "Et voilà!"

Hillary smiled at his ingenuity, but she pursued her lips as if thinking if she would indulge him or not, but then she thought, why not?

"I have to finish my drink." She teased.

Bill took a step closing the distance between them, and grabbed her goblet. Without taking his eyes off her, he finished her drink. She shook her head at him smiling. When he finished her drink, he placed the goblet on the flat surface in the fountain. Bill made a formal bow and asked her: "Shall we dance?"

Hillary looked at him and wondered who he really was because he sounded and looked so familiar, she just couldn't rack her alcohol addled brain to remind her where she had seen him.

Bill was expecting her to refuse him, but then she smiled and caught the plush of her lower lip by biting it seemingly contemplating his hand, then her smile widened and she humored him by laughing and doing a formal curtsy too. She extended her hand for him to take.

Bill caught her hand gently as if he was holding a bird, and then slid his other hand until he held her waist. They both swayed and turned while holding each other's gaze.

"It's fair to warn you that I am clumsy," She whispered attempting to lighten the mood.

But Bill responded with seriousness, "Follow my lead."

Hillary realized that he knew how to waltz, and was graceful. He led the dance adjusting to her pace, holding her as gentle.

By the proximity of their body, Hillary took the opportunity to study him even in her state and even with his face was partly covered. His hair, she realized, was a combination of salt, and pepper, his eyes a hue of dark and light blue like that of a clear ocean, his jaw firm, his nose, although partly covered, she could see that it's straight but little thick on the tip, his lips in a straight line. There was some harshness in his features. She could not make out what he looked like with that mask, with the lack of light, and with her tipsy condition but she swore that even dazed as she was, she had met or had seen him somewhere.

"Have… Have we met?" She whispered still holding his gaze

Bill did not respond immediately but seemed to weigh his response. When she thought that he would refuse to answer, he responded. "Don't you think that we should keep this night a mystery?"

Before Hillary could respond, Bill twirled her. "Just think of this night as a figment of your imagination."

"Don't say that I might take you seriously and think that I was so drunk and all of this was brought up by the alcohol."

Bill chuckled, and Hillary looked up at him and observed that he looked so boyish when he laughed. He caught her gaze and his eyes gentled.

"Quick, pinch me," Hillary whispered smiling up at him.

"Why?"

"I don't want to think that I am dreaming."

Bill smiled, he let go her hand that he was holding and he reached out to pinch her cheek tenderly while his other hand at the small of her back pulled her closer.

"Awake?" He asked.

"Awake." She replied.

When the music ended, and Hillary let go, she was still smiling at him. Bill realized how beautiful Hillary was with her hair slightly ruffled by the wind, her cheeks pink, her smile wide. He wondered why she was there and why she was alone. He wanted to know.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Bill asked.

Hillary hesitated, then asked, "How sure am I that you won't take advantage of my state?"

Bill laughed recognizing that she used his words earlier against him. But more than that, he realized that it was rare in his life that he felt that light. The seemingly feeling of contentment in his chest was so unfamiliar to him but something he welcomed. He did not want to let her go easily because of the feelings she brought. Bill wanted to know more about her, wanted to prolong that "magical" moment but he needed to convince her. He looked around and he saw something he could use.

Hillary squinted at him when he bent and picked something from the ground. He turned and walk back to her and she noticed that he was holding a smooth stone almost the size of her palm.

"If you think that you are in danger, you can hit me with this."

She laughed out loud. When she recovered, she took the stone looking at it. "Alright, Mr. Mysterious Man."

They wandered into the garden until they stopped under a tree. Hillary's back pressing against the trunk, Bill stood in front of her. They were talking about their observation in the party, and the point of the Masquerade.

"I mean, I know that it's supposed to be a party where you can extend your network, but seriously how can you extend your network when this type of party is all about anonymity and mystery?" She asked twirling her mask, then she decided to wear it.

She smiled up at him when she successfully put it up. Bill put his hands in his pocket to keep himself from touching her.

"So why are you wandering alone?" Bill asked.

Hillary heaved a sigh, "It's a little too personal."

"Don't you want to spill what's inside of you to a stranger like me?"

She seemed not convinced, so he pressed. "What's the harm in there? We hardly know each other. That's like you telling it up on the wind, all will be forgotten but at least you were able to vent. I'll listen. I won't even offer any advice."

Hillary looked up at him and thought about what he said.

"I actually arrived here with my fiancé." She said and shook her head as if she wanted to forget something. "I'm… I'm not really fond of this kind of parties, but he told me that he would be with me." She took a deep breath, "I dressed up for this event because I wanted to feel good, and I wanted to look the best," She exhaled, "then when we arrived, after being introduced to some of the people he knew, he had seen his father and mother."

Hillary stopped and bit her lips, but Bill waited for her to continue. "When he had seen them, he had let go of me, and told me that he needed to go to greet his Mom and Dad."

Bill looked at her and saw that her throat was working like as if she was swallowing, "But I knew that the reason why he left me because he still did not want his family to see me with him."

She shook her head and pulled out her mask. "We've been engaged for six months now, and we've been together for three years but he still did not want to man up to his parents." She closed her eyes frustrated, "God, he's forty-three and he still cannot fight for us."

Then she stared at him, and saw the concern in his eyes, "You must be laughing right now, how childish the situation is."

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, "I'm not laughing. I've seen cases like that too. Particularly for those people who are in line to inherit their family's properties."

Hillary did not respond, but Bill could see the whole picture. Alex did not want to displease his mother and father. His parents, like most of those in upper classes, did not want their sons and daughters to marry someone beneath them. Knowing Hillary's background, they might not want Hillary as their future daughter-in-law. Hence, Alex left Hillary because he did not want to be seen with her.

 _Well, Alex is an idiot_ , Bill thought.

"You, why are you alone?" Hillary asked curiously.

"This kind of party bores me."

"What do you prefer then?"

"A dance with a barefoot, drunken woman wouldn't be bad."

Hillary laughed out loud, and Bill joined her too but as they laughed something changed between them. It was there in the whisper of the night. Bill felt it, and he knew that she felt it too, or at least he prayed that she felt it too. Bill inched closer, and he let his hand slid under her jaw gently and cradled the side of her face.

Hillary could feel her heart trip hammering against her chest, it was beating so loudly that she could hear it in her ears.

Bill hovered above her, his eyes holding hers.

"Tell me to stop," He whispered against her lips.

"Don't," She said, then she slowly closed her eyes and touched her lips to his.

And Bill felt it, a zapped of electricity ran through his body. It was a soft hum in his veins. But something told him that the kiss sealed his fate. It was a spring to his autumn. A light in his darkness. It was something that he had been waiting for.

The kiss was so brief, but he felt his heart leaped in exuberance. It made him light headed. It made him soft.

Hillary stood within his embrace and pressed the side of her face against his chest. There were few things that were running in her head, she was doing something wrong, but then, it felt so right. Second, she wanted to savor the moment because she knew that this would be the last time that she could have something so magical.

She was glad that he seemed not too keen to exchange personal information with each other at least they both could forget this night when it ended.

When Hillary pulled back, she looked at his face, then her eyes dropped to his lips, then up to his eyes. Bill chuckled understanding her silent plea, so he leaned again and caught her lips with his.

Hillary ran her hands from his chest to circle her arms around his neck. Bill pulled her body closer making her aware of his already aroused body. He fitted his lips against her, his tongue seeking entrance and when it did, the kiss exploded. Hillary moaned at the back of her throat while Bill caught the rest of it in his mouth. Their tongues parried. Bill's hands moved from her back to hold the side of her breasts. It was too sweet, too good. When Bill pulled back to take a deep breath, and he gripped the both side of her face, then he said in ragged breath:

"I want you."

But the words were like a cold water that doused on Hillary's back snapping her from the illusion.

_What the hell was she doing?!_

Bill felt her pulled back. Hillary combed her hair with her shaking hands.

_What the hell was she doing?!_

Bill stepped forward but Hillary stopped him when she said, "I… I have to go back. I'm sorry, I have to go back." She stammered, and she moved away.

Before she could take a step, Bill grasped her arm, "Let me take you back."

Hillary's eyes turned to the hand on her arm, and back to his face. She couldn't trust her voice, so she just nodded.

They walked back in silence, but Bill could feel her withdrawn. He wondered what had gotten into her. Hillary wrapped her arms around herself shielding her from the cold of the night.

How quickly had she forgotten about Alex when they were together; this nameless and faceless man who, in a span of few minutes, turned her night around, but when he said that he wanted her, it scared her. It scared her because she knew she was playing with fire. Hillary shook her head, she wasn't this reckless, but she partly blamed the alcohol, and the fact that she was angry and disappointed with Alex.

Never mind, she would forget this. She would move on and forget about this.

Finally, she could finally hear the faint sound from the hall and knew that they were near. When they arrived in the fountain, she turned to face the man but she could not meet his eyes.

"Th… Thank you," She said, and she turned around and left him.

###

Bill watched her go, and knew that the night had just ended for him. He slightly touched his chest where his heart was beating. It was an easy thud, but remarkably, the few minutes that they spent together made him feel alive.

When Bill went inside the function hall, he climbed the stairs going to the second floor. He swept the dance floor trying to find that that golden-haired fairy that he found in the garden; That woman who had a wonderful laugh, who danced without her shoes on, who was ready to hit him with a stone, and who would do anything for the people she loves.

Then his eyes found her, she was standing next to Alex. She must have gotten in the ladies' room because she looked fresh again. Alex' arm went around her back grasping her waist, pulling her closer to his side.

Bill felt a cold jealousy grappled him, holding him paralyzed. He had the urge to march down there, take his arm off her, and tell him that she was his. But he knew that she wasn't.

Hillary looked up at Alex but all she could see was the face of the mysterious guy and his half mask. But then internally she told herself that she better forget about that man, because it was, after all, an illusion.

 _You are Alex Parker's fiancée, Hillary_ . She told herself. _He will marry you, and you will marry him. You love him, and he loves you._

But then suddenly an image of that masked man pinching her cheek gently crossed her mind.

"Awake?" He asked.

"Awake." She replied.

###

Back in Bill's mansion, he sat in his chair in his darkened office. There was no light this time. Neither from the fireplace, nor from the lamp. He wanted to be enveloped in darkness that night. He replayed the events repeatedly until he was left wanting Hillary more than ever. There was something about her that was so sweet, so warm something that he wanted for himself.

When he first saw her standing in his room, she already fascinated him, but it was something that he had ignored. But when he felt her in his arms, everything fell in the right place.

Bill understood that what he would do next was how he handled his target when he wanted to merge or to acquire a business, and it always worked for him. Bill stared hard at the phone in front of him.

Thinking…

Thinking…

It was either he would let her go to be someone else's wife, or he would do something to make her his.

He took a deep breath and reached for the phone.

"I have a job for you, Danny. Alexander Parker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ₢⦿͡㍕⦿͡ꀣ Alright, I'm glad I was able to post today. Sorry but I fell asleep. This scene was particularly inspired by the Masquerade Party from the movie Phantom of the Opera. This is where Bill fell in love with her, which prompted him to make a decision in the end of the scene to make a decision to take an action or else lose her. Hillary, on the other hand, was just being reckless and drunk. But of course by the small time that she spent with him, she was attracted to him too (even without knowing his identity). (੭•̀ω•́)੭̸*✩⁺˚ ✿♥‿♥✿
> 
> HAHAHAHA OMG. WHY AM I EXPLAINING?! Oh well, I hope you liked the update. Let me know what you think. I hope to talk to you soon. :)
> 
> ❤ for [HillaryDiane](http://hillarydiane.tumblr.com/) | for violent reaction, suggestion [[HERE](https://writingfrompoetrytoprose.tumblr.com/ask)]


	4. Chapter 4

Hillary glanced at her watch and groaned when she was already ten minutes late. It wasn't that she had anything urgent in the morning it was just that she did not like arriving late. She hurried up parking her Volksvagen car in her usual parking space in front of the Evergreen Charity.

"Alright, let's do this," She told herself, then she glanced at the rear-view mirror and checked her make-up and hair before she got out and started her day.

When she got inside the building, she received her usual Good Morning greeting and she returned every greeting with a smile. However, when Sarah caught up with her, she grasped her arm taking her directly to her office.

"What took you so long?!" Sarah asked. 

"Good morning to you too. What's with you?" Hillary asked.

"Someone is already waiting for you," Sarah hissed, "And he's already waiting in your office."

Hillary furrowed her eyebrows looking at her, wondering who it could be because she couldn't remember setting up an appointment early Monday morning.

"What?" Hillary asked reaching for the cup of coffee in the table next to them, but Sarah took the coffee from her hand. When they reached the door in front of her room, Sarah quickly assessed her. 

"You look wonderful, go, go inside," Sarah remarked before she pushed Hillary inside her office.

Hillary got inside her office and the first thing she saw was a man standing in front of her window looking outside. He wore an expensive tailored suit fitting him in perfection.

"Can I help you?" Hillary asked looking at the guy's back.

The man turned, and Hillary felt her heart leaped to her throat. 

It was Bill Clinton. Standing. Inside her office.

Bill stood there a blank expression on his face, he returned her level stare. 

"Are you going to just stare?" He asked using her first question when they met at her. It took a minute for Hillary to recover not believing what she was seeing. She shook her head and smiled a little remembering her question at him.

Hillary walked closing the distance between them, her hand extended to shake his but when she stood a step away from him poised to shake his hand, Hillary suddenly recognized his features.

She gasped when the image of the man in the half mask at the Masquerade flashed before her eyes. She couldn't mistake it: The salt and pepper hair, his straight nose that's a little thick on the tip, that piercing blue eyes, and my God, those lips! How could she possibly forget?

Bill Clinton was the Masked man from the Masquerade!

"Are you okay?" Bill asked.

Hillary felt the floor tilt beneath her. She touched her forehead, and she suddenly groaned, then she pressed her hands on her face. Bill squinted wondering what was happening to her.

"Are you alright?" Bill inquired, his tone concerned. 

Hillary dropped her hands, and looked at him, her face in disbelief. She briefly closed her eyes.

No, she must be dreaming. This cannot be the man that she met at the Masquerade party. It was all wrong. But she cannot mistake what she could remember: that eyes, that smile, that hair! 

Oh, God, why didn't he tell her?!

"I'm starting to worry about you," Bill said.

Hillary snapped her eyes open. "Worry?!" She asked incredulously. "Seriously, worry?!" 

Bill just looked at her like as if she had gone insane. "I… I don't understand," Bill said.

Hillary rolled her eyes at him and pressed her hand on her head again. 

This cannot be happening. 

"You don't understand?!"She exclaimed. "Please, do not lie to me," Hillary said her eyes shooting daggers at him.

Bill shrugged.

"Don't tell me you do not remember, or you are going to pretend like as if you do not remember?" She asked. 

Bill kept quiet.

"Okay, let me refresh your mind, Mr. Mysterious Man," She said emphasizing the term that she called him in the Masquerade.

Bill laughed a little and rubbed his jaw. "Yeah, that one, yes, that was me."

Hillary gaped at him. "And that's it? That's your reaction?"

Bill furrowed his brows, "How am I supposed to react?" Bill asked.

Hillary closed her eyes, and she clearly remembered how he gripped the sides of her face and said: "I want you."

She clearly could see it like as if it just happened yesterday. But Bill seemed not to remember it. She looked at him just to know if he really meant what he said, and she felt deflated because there was no hint in his reaction. It was not that she cared if he did or didn't. But for some unknown reason, and she partly blamed her stung ego, it bothered her that he had forgotten it. Probably he did not even mean what he said.

She straightened her back. If he can act casually about it, so shall she.

"I don't really care…" She said dismissively, "What are you doing here?"

Bill looked at her, and really just looked at her face because, on the contrary, he did not forget. In fact, he had thought about what happened over and over again. It kept him awake most of the night. He couldn't forget her. He couldn't forget how she felt in his arms, how her laugh sounded, how she had sweetly asked to pinch her because she did not want to think it was all a dream. He wanted everything about her. He wanted her to fill his darkness with her light, to fill his silence with her laughter. He wanted her to warm his cold night. Most of all, he wanted to feel what it was like to be loved by her. 

"Are you okay?" Hillary asked. 

Bill blinked, twice… thrice, and turned his head by few degrees just to avoid her gaze. He took a deep breath and said, "I came here to be your sponsor."

Hillary's face lightened, and she sighed in relief. 

"But it comes with terms," Bill added, and Hillary felt her heart plummet. 

It wasn't because she was not into collaboration, but because she wasn't sure if she was ready to hear his offer. She couldn't get anyone and he was only her choice, and she hoped he wasn't going to be greedy, or opportunistic.

"Alright, let's hear it," Hillary agreed.

A smile tugged at the corner of Bill's lips, "My lawyer is outside, but I will be the one to explain. It's rather very simple. I only ask if that you do not accept any other sponsor but me. I'll be the one to provide your financial needs. Exclusively for one year." Bill waited for Hillary to digest the information, then he proceeded, "However if you break our agreement you are to pay all of the expenses, including tax, and with an interest of 100%."

Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! Bill will gut her financially if she broke their agreement.

Hillary gaped at him, "You are driving a hard bargain, Mr. Clinton."

Bill smiled, "What's there to lose, all you have to do is not to accept any other sponsor and spend all of my money for a year?"

Hillary squinted at him, "You're not going to get the control in my Charity?"

"No, I'm not touching your Charity. It's all yours. But every time we have a project for expansion, renovation, or anything you are going to always indicate that it's in Partnership with the Clinton Corporation because I want people to know that we are working together."

Hillary opened her mouth to say something, but Bill spoke again. "Lastly, I will be the only one who has the control over the contract. However, to protect you, if ever I terminate the contract in less than a year, you don't have to return all of the money I spent, and I am going to pay you 20 Million dollars." 

What?! All of her expenses paid, all she had to do was to tie her Charity with him. But it was too good to be true!

Hillary propped her hand on the nearest chair, suddenly she was reeling.

"I need some time to think," Hillary whispered.

Bill's face straightened, "Time is something I cannot afford. It's either you take it or leave it."

Hillary tilted her head to the side looking at him, wondering if the man standing in front of her was really the same man who gently pinched her cheek. How different were they, she thought. But she knew that what she was seeing right now was, in fact, the real Bill Clinton.

She was still looking at him when she replied, "I can see that."

Bill got uncomfortable with her assessing stare. Hillary, on the other hand, was weighing her decision. To begin with, they were already repleting in their funds. Second, how hard was it to stay under his term for only a year? If things did not go well, she would have to just wait for the year to end, and she could find someone else.

With her decision made, she smiled and reached out her hand for him to shake. "You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Clinton."

Bill returned her smile, that totally made him seem more friendly, charming even. It felt like that relaxed, wide smile was something he that rarely give. She was glad to see it twice now.

He reached and grasped her hand. But it wasn't the shake that she was expecting for he turned his hand where the palms facing up. It was like as if they were holding hands instead.

She smiled awkwardly and pulled her hand after a while.

"I have my lawyer outside, I have the contract right now." 

"My, aren't you always ready?" She teased.

"Well, you are talking to a boy scout. Always ready."

Hillary laughed out loud, but then she felt a little tenderness for him imagining him a small kid wearing that full boy scout uniform, ready with his gears. It made him more a kindred spirit, more seemingly human to her. She looked up at his laughing eyes, she could definitely imagine them getting along very fine.

Then she remembered how they both kissed, the sweet pressed his lips against hers, and how he had hovered above her just before she kissed him: "Tell me to stop," he said.

Hillary suddenly shook her head.  "Uh, I can take you around after we sign the contract."

"Alright, I'll call my lawyer."

Hillary touched his arm and said, "No need, just bring the contract here." 

Bill's eyes dropped to her hand, then back to her face which made Hillary pulled back her hand.

"Okay," he said.

Bill brought the contract to her office, and he allowed Hillary to go through it. Hillary stood next to her desk wearing black squared glasses which Bill found cute on her. He stood away from her allowing him to look at her. He was trying to remember how she looked like at the moment. He noticed how serious she was about the things that she dealt with, and she sometimes pursed her lips. It was those small things that Bill suddenly found endearing.

Hillary had a few questions which Bill answered directly when Hillary was convinced, she signed it. She moved a little to allow Bill to sign the contract. Hillary stood behind him and she was able to get a whiff of his perfume. It tickled her nostrils but he smelled nice. She leaned in to sniff, and yeah, she found that she liked whatever perfume he was using. It was a combination of citrus, spices, and woods.

Bill straightened up, and Hillary immediately moved back but not before Bill caught her leaning to him and smelling him. He wondered why, but whatever it was, it made him smile.

"All done," Bill said, which made Hillary smile.

"Take off your coat," Hillary then announced. 

Bill blinked. What?

"I mean, take off your coat, we'll go around so I can introduce you to the staff."

Bill squinted, confused. Hillary then took a step closer that made Bill swallow. 

"You are too… Serious with your tie and coat on, you'll intimidate the people." Hillary said.

"Isn't that the point of power dressing? You cannot be friendly with your employees."

Hillary looked at him that made him catch his breath, "I wonder what kind of childhood you have."

Bill remained silent.

"If that's how you handle it at your office, we do not do that here." She insisted.

Bill sighed. If Hillary asked him to take off his clothes, he would have done so too.

He took off his coat, and his tie too. But when Hillary looked at him, she wasn’t satisfied. She wanted to shuffle him some more. He was too uptight. Hillary shook her head and stepped closer, she reached out to fold his sleeves until it reached before his elbow. When she reached out to unbutton his shirt, Bill chuckled amusedly.

"Easy, I might think that you wanted to undress me."

Hillary stopped, then she looked up at him. How easy was it for her to be casual with him? She wasn't like this with others, but with what they shared in Masquerade and how nice he seemed to her, made her relaxed around him.

Hillary shook her head, "If I wanted to undress you, you'll know."

What the hell? She thought, internally face palming herself. Was she flirting with him?

Hillary immediately moved and turned prompting Bill to follow her. 

###

"Hello! Hello! Diane!" Mrs. Plate greeted approaching them using her walker.

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Plate! How are you today?" Hillary asked smiling at the elderly.

"Oh, I had a great time, we just finished exercising a few minutes ago," She replied, then Mrs. Plate glanced at Bill who was standing behind Hillary.

"My, who is this handsome fellow?" She asked.

"Mrs. Plate, this is Bill Clinton," Hillary introduced, "Bill this is Mrs. Rose Plate. She's been a resident here for almost six years now." 

Mrs. Plate extended her hand, and Bill reached out to shake it. Mrs. Plate was looking at him with her usual sunny smile, then she said, "You take care of our Diane, alright?"

Bill squinted. Hillary suddenly jumped into the conversation and said, "Oh, Mrs. Plate, this is not my fiancé."

Mrs. Plate turned to her surprised by the information. "Oh, he's not? But he couldn't take his eyes off you."

Bill felt his cheek burned for being caught red handed.

Hillary side-eyed Bill and saw the blush on his cheek.

Who would have thought, Bill Clinton blushes? 

"Well, we have things to do Mrs. Plate, we'll see you around!" 

"Alright, take care of our Diane, young man!" She reminded just as Hillary and Bill were leaving.

Bill and Hillary walked into the hallway heading towards the children room, "So what do you do with the children?" Bill asked.

"We take them in for the meantime, until they are ready for adoptions."

Hillary was supposed to say more but then suddenly a sandy haired boy ran to her crushing his small body on her legs making Hillary take a step back. Bill immediately steadied her.

"I got her first!" Tommy, a four-year-old kid with missing tooth on the front announced. 

Then three more kids came running towards them surrounding them with laughter. 

"I'm second!"

"Third!"

"Fourth!"

Hillary tried as much to wrap them in her arms as she went down on her haunches, allowing the kids to press kisses on her cheek.

"How are my pirates?" Hillary asked.

"Oh, we've seen some treasures!"

"You keep your treasures alright, then we'll invest them, so you can buy a bigger ship."

"Who's he?" Charlie, a brown haired five year old asked, his head tipped up looking at Bill.

Bill shifted uncomfortably feeling bereft. First and foremost, he was not good with children. Second, he was not good at conversing with children. But Hillary rescued him by saying, "Oh, he's Captain Bill Clinton. He owns a huge ship."

The boys gaped looking at him with such wonder in their eyes, "Do you sail them?"

Bill swallowed, and he nodded. He looked at Hillary, and she smiled at him as if encouraging him. "I… uh… I can bring you there when we have a chance."

"COOL!" They all exclaimed.

"Okay, off you go now, children," Hillary said, and they nodded and started running again back to the children's room.

"No running!" Hillary exclaimed but the children did not hear her.

There were few things that Bill liked about Hillary for a short time that they were together. First, she was really good with people. She knew everyone in her Charity, knew every story they have, she listened very well to them. Bill, for his part, all cared about was her. He observed how the lines on the side of her eyes would crinkle every time she would smile, how imperfect her smile was because of her overbite, but fits her perfectly. Most of all, he liked the sound of her laugh. It wasn't just any other laugh, it was a laugh of explicit joy.

She was just so beautiful, he thought while he watched her exchange stories with an elderly. How can she stand there with her hair slightly ruffled by their activity and still look so beautiful? He wondered.

When Bill went there all he wanted to do was to lay down his proposal for her, he did not plan at all to fall a little more in love with her.

Bill blinked.

But it was undeniable. He wasn't sure how falling in love felt like, but he cannot mistake that it must be it. He did not care about anything else but her, that everything else faded into the background and his focus was entirely on her. In fact, he was so ready to move heaven and hell for her.

When they were done and they got back in her office Bill started to unfold his sleeves. But while he started to put back his clothes, Hillary watched him. She voiced out what she had been thinking earlier. 

"Why did you suddenly agree to help me?" She asked.

Bill turned to look at her, he stopped from fixing his tie. He looked at her thinking if there was something that she was doubtful about.

"I don't remember that I refused you," Bill said.

Hillary took a step closer and took the task to tie his necktie for him. "Well, if I wasn't mistaken you were not so friendly then."

Bill tipped his chin down to look at her, "I'm not very friendly."

Hillary flattened his collar when she was done tying his necktie. "Did what happened in Masquerade made you decide to help me?"

Bill kept his face blank, not wanting to give away his true intentions. "No, of course not."

Hillary remembered how he just seemed to have disregarded what happened to them. She smiled, "Alright."

Hillary walked him to the door. "Thank you, and I'll see you soon!" Hillary said, in which Bill smiled in return. 

When he was already outside her office, Bill stopped.

"One more thing, before I go," he said, turning around, “Yes?” Hillary asked, but suddenly, Bill caught the rest of Hillary’s words in his mouth when he swooped down and kissed her. 

It happened too fast that Hillary was not able to react, when Bill released her, a smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he said, "I did not forget what happened in Masquerade."

###

Alex looked at his cellphone and read the message that Hillary sent to him. "I've made dinner, see you by 8."

He smiled because it was not often that Hillary would make a dinner for them both. But he was touched by her effort. He actually enjoyed teasing her about her cooking skill.

"Sir, Mr. Clinton is already waiting for you." His secretary announced.

Alex took a deep breath. This is it, he thought.

When Bill Clinton called and told him that he had to discuss something with him, Alex was tempted to tell him to shove it up to his ass because he was not interested. But then his curiosity got the better of him, so he told him when and where they would be meeting up.

But as Alex got into his office, Bill was already standing in the corner waiting for him. Bill turned around to face him.

"Mr. Parker," Bill greeted, "I have an offer for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this was late, but I was sick for the past few days that I was unable to write. :(   
> Anyway, I hope you liked the update. HUHUHU. Let me know. 
> 
> Will update by Tuesday!
> 
> Forever thankful for [HillaryDiane](http://hillarydiane.tumblr.com/) | For comments and suggestions please message me [[HERE](https://writingfrompoetrytoprose.tumblr.com/ask)]


	5. Chapter 5

“What are you offering?” Alex asked, then he proceeded down in the chair. He motioned for Bill to sit in front of him.

Bill turned his head and stared directly into his eyes. “Well, first and foremost, I want to congratulate you for being in line to inherit your family’s properties.”

Alex kept a straight face.

“Second, I want to congratulate you for your engagement. Albeit, my congratulations is a little too late. Sixth months engaged already, right?”

Alex, again, kept silent waiting to know how Bill would reveal his little surprise.

“Third, I want to congratulate you because you are up to your ears.”

Alex eyes narrowed at him. “What do you mean?”

A snicker appeared on Bill’s face. “Apparently, you are up to your ears in debt. Forty Million dollars? All because of your addiction to gambling.”

Alex waved a hand dismissively, “I intend to pay them all.”

“I don’t think your father would be pleased that you have the habit of putting your valuables at stake.”

Alex’s eyes widened at that, he stood up. “You wouldn’t dare!”

But Bill pressed, “Let’s see how your father would react if he knew that you deliberately lost the estate that he gave you in Malibu.”

“The fuck do you want Clinton?”

Bill smiled, “I have a solution to your problem.” Alex looked at him, “But it comes with an exchange.”

Bill stood, and went to the window looking at the citylights ahead of them in Manhattan.

“I have what you need, Alex. But you have something I want.”

Alex stared at him wondering what he meant. Bill continued, “I’ll give you Forty-five Million, and my silence.” Alex crossed his arms against his chest waiting for Bill to tell him what he wanted in return. “But I want you to break your engagement with Hillary.”

Silence.

It was a battle of wills, Bill made his move and he knew he had the upperhand in the situation. He would wait for Alex to say something. And Alex understood that even if he stayed silent till morning,  Bill would not relent. Bill had a checkmate, it was either he let her go, or Bill would ruin him.

Alex raised his brow, “What if I don’t take your offer?”

Bill kept a straight face and said matter-of-factly, “I’ll expose you—” and that did it, Alex grabbed his collar and pushed him until Bill’s back pressed against the window. Bill didn’t flinch.

“You son of a bitch! I’ll kill you!”

“You wouldn’t want to do that,” Bill said, and he pushed Alex and straightened his shirt. “Let her go, you get to pay your debt, and enjoy your peace of mind.”

Alex brushed his fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes remembering Hillary. He loved her in spite of his family not liking her. He loved her, and was ready to marry her. But with the current circumstances he couldn’t do it yet. But he intended to marry her.

“Hillary is an hinderance to your plans, Alex. Your family doesn't like her, you are in debt, and your secrets are in jeopardy, choose.”

Alex took a deep breath, to begin with, being with Hillary was already problematic. His family didn’t approve of her liberal ways, and her middle class status. Then there was his debt problem that was spinning out of control, and now, Bill was threatening to expose his addiction, that could result in his father disowning him.

As much as he loved Hillary, his birthright was to inherit the family properties.

He looked at Bill who stared back at him.

They called him the Eagle, he stealthily stalked his prey. Alex knew he was his prey, but with his loss of Hillary came  a much bigger gain.

Choose. Choose. Choose.

###

The light flittered through the blinds in Hillary’s room directly shining on her eyes. Hillary blinked rather slowly feeling her eyes heavy.

She was just tired.

Tired.

Just really tired from crying.

She lost Alex.

Alex broke up with her, and she was actually expecting it even before. She knew that his inheritance was always his priority. It was a bitter pill to swallow.

Alex assured her many times that he loved her, that she would always be his first priority. But it was a lie. When it came to his money and her, she would come second. And that stung. Hillary had always been crazy about Alex, but Alex… Alex loved his money first. Now, though the void that he left was there lingering in her heart.

Oh, Alex why did you do this to us? She thought.

She blinked waiting for the fresh tears to come running again, but there was none. She was just tired of crying. Never again, she thought. She needed to pick up the pieces again, and start all over again.

Even with a heavy heart, she dragged herself out of bed and prepared to go to the charity and start her day again.

###

Hillary stayed inside her office all throughout the day. She did not want to go out and endure the looks of pity from the people around her. She no longer wanted to endure anymore sympathy.  She did not lose her life, she just lost a fiancé. And it happened in life, and it was okay, she would be okay.

Sarah knocked on her door,  without looking up from the papers she was reading she answered, “Come in!”

“Bill Clinton is on the line, are you going to take it?”

_ No. _

“Yes, please direct his call.” She said.

She could not ignore everyone forever she thought. She had an obligation to see him because of their agreement. She just wasn’t  in the mood to talk to anyone. But calling in sick for three days due to recovering from a broken heart seemed to be enough. She had a life, she had a responsibility.

Her phone rang, and she picked it up on the second ring.

“Hello?” She said.

“Hi,” Bill greeted.

_ What do you want? Can you leave me alone? _

“Glad to hear from you,” Hillary said rather too reluctantly, and Bill laughed. It was a deep throaty laugh.

Hillary grimaced. “Something funny?” Hillary asked.

Bill was still laughing when he responded, “For someone to say that they are glad to hear from me, you sound awfully as if you were in pain.”

Hillary crinkled her nose, “I guess I am not very good at lying.”

Bill smiled on his end. “Anyway, I was just checking because I haven’t heard from you for some time.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry I called in sick.”

_ Please, don’t bring up my broken engagement. _

And Bill seemed to hear her thought: “Sorry to hear, but I was wondering if you want to have dinner with me so you can discuss your pipeline projects and how you are doing with your finances.”

_ Thank God. A real conversation from a human being. Ha-lle-lu-jah! _

“Sure, seven o’clock?” She asked.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll pick you up—”

“No, please don’t pick me up.” She interjected panicking. “It’s not a date anyway. Just tell me where to meet you.”

“Alright, you know the Craft in Midtown?”

“Yes, I’ll see you there.”

###

Hillary arrived a few minutes early. She scrolled through her phone, reading her text messages, when a shadow loomed over her. She turned around and found Bill Clinton standing behind her. Her heart immediately skipped a beat. Bill stood there wearing a dark three piece suit with a crisp white shirt and a dark blue neck tie. He looked incredibly handsome tonight, she thought.

“Hi,” Bill greeted.

“Hello,” Hillary returned.

Bill immediately moved and sat opposite her. “How long have you been waiting?” He asked, smiling at her. Hillary smiled, but Bill noticed that it did not reach her eyes.

“I just arrived a few minutes ago,” She responded, avoiding his eyes.

“Have you ordered?”

Hillary shook her head, “Not yet.”

They picked up their menus, but while Bill was looking at the menu, he couldn’t help but take a look at Hillary. He realized that her eyes were puffy, and the usual glow in her face was not there. It was like the light went out of her. Bill suddenly felt a tug in his chest. He knew that he was partly to blame for her unhappiness. But he was not remorseful. Bastard as he was, he knew that Alex did not deserve her, and she just couldn’t see it. But he was glad, partly glad that Alex was taken out of the picture, because honestly, she deserved someone better. God knew that Bill did not deserve her, he thought. But he would work, he would atone for his sins, do good to others, and even slave himself for her if that was what it took to become deserving of her.

Hillary sighed and placed the menu down and found Bill looking at her strangely.

“What?” She asked.

Bill pursued his lips, “I have an idea, we’ll skip tonight’s formality. I’ll take you somewhere.”

“Bill—”

“Please, I know you’d insist that this is not a date. And it’s not. But let’s go somewhere where you can relax. We can talk about business next time.”

Hillary seemed to weigh his statement, then she heaved a sigh and nodded.

They were waiting outside when a black stretch limousine pulled in front of them. Hillary looked at the car,  a bulky bodyguard sitting next the driver got out and opened the door for them. Bill motioned for her to get in. Hillary eyed him not surprised by the luxury.

“Why am I not surprised?” She said.

When they got inside the car, they both kept quiet. Hillary glanced at the view outside, while Bill sat silently next to her.

“Would you mind if I take off my coat?” Bill asked.

Hillary turned to look at him, her eyebrow raised.

“It’s a bar and restaurant, you cannot expect me to arrive there wearing a three piece suit.” Bill reasoned. Hillary just shrugged. She didn’t really care at all.

A few minutes later, they arrived at a  Mexican bar and restaurant. A Mariachi band played and the place was filled with people laughing and  singing, like a festival was happening. When they’d arrived Bill was wearing only his white shirt with the sleeves rolled just before the elbow. Hillary looked at the name of the bar, El Poco Fiesta.

Inside the restaurant, it felt like they were in Mexico. There were performers at the centerstage, the place had string lights hanging from the ceiling, wood planks decorated the walls, there were Sombreros hanging on the walls. The decor was vibrant and colorful.

Bill chose a table on the second floor where they could get a good view of the performers. They sat opposite each other, and Bill took the liberty to order for them.

“What are you having?” He asked referring to her drink.

Hillary shrugged, “Whatever you are having.”

When the waitress arrived, Bill ordered a Margarita for her. But Hillary caught him, “Did you just order a ladies drink for me? You think I can’t handle anything stronger?” She asked, insulted. She had enough of people making her feel like as if she was vulnerable, as if she were  made of glass.

“Yeah, why?” He asked, confused.

When the waitress came back with their drinks, Hillary dismissed it. “No, something strong, please. Patrón! Una botella!” She announced without taking her eyes off from Bill. Waiting for him to challenge her.

Bill saw the anger in her eyes, and he wondered why she was suddenly angry.

“You ordered a bottle of Patrón. That’s forty eight percent alcohol. That’s lethal.” Bill said uneasily.

“Are you chickening out on me?” She challenged.

Bill smiled, “I’m only worried about you.”

Hillary shrugged, “Don’t be. I’m tough.”

They finished the bottle, Hillary was well into being drunk before the last shot was taken. Her coat discarded, hair  ruffled, and face red. She took the shot in one strong gulp and clumsily dropped the shot glass onto the table and raised her fist in victory.

“Firrstttttttt! HA! Beat ya!” She announced, her words slurred.

“Ugh,” Bill grimaced putting the shot glass down.

Hillary waved at the waitress, and Bill stopped her. “Alright, Missy. You had enough.”

Hillary frowned, “But we jus start’d havin’ fun!”

Bill shook his head, “Nope, we better leave.”

Bill helped her up, and she swayed. Bill steadied her by putting his arm behind her back and another one holding her hand. Hillary smiled lazily at him, “Well, arn’t ya a darlin’?”

When they got out of the bar and was waiting for the car, Hillary continued to talk nonsense while Bill kept holding her up so that she wouldn’t fall. “And poof suddenly, he was gone.” She laughed. “What was I talkin’ about?” She asked smiling at him.

Bill smiled back, and said:“I have no idea.”

Hillary laughed. “Gaad, I thought I’d never gonna laugh again.” She shook her head but still beaming at him.

“Thank you,” She whispered.

“For what?” He asked without turning his head towards her, his eyes looking at the street waiting for their car.

“For taking me out. Firrrst time again that I had laughed.”

Bill slowly turned his head to look at her, his eyes gentle. “I’d do everything to hear you laugh again.”

Hillary tilted her head to the side, “What?” She asked failing to hear his response.

Bill would have repeated what he said, but his car arrived. He helped Hillary inside. When they got inside, Hillary leaned on him. His arm around her shoulders, while she rested her head on his arm. She turned her head to the side allowing his cologne to waft past her nose.

“I like yourrr smell,” She purred. She inched closer until she could press her nose against the column of his neck.

“You feel so warm, Bill,” She whispered against his skin. Her breath warm against it making the hairs on his neck stand up.

Then he felt her hand on his thigh. Bill swallowed. He had to focus on something else.

“You better sleep,” He said through gritted teeth and he looked up at the ceiling in the car praying for strength.

She was just a temptation, and his patience was at a threadbare. If she attempted to touch him again, he might lose it.

But then seconds after, Bill heard a soft snore.

Hillary fell asleep.

Thank, God.

###

Hillary woke up with a start. She felt like head was hit by a sledgehammer.

“Uhhh,” she groaned pressing her hand against her head.

She didn’t initially notice her surroundings, but then she blinked, her eyes adjusting. She looked around at the unfamiliar bedroom. She turned her head trying to decipher where she was, then she gasped and looked underneath the blanket and was relieved that she wasn’t naked.

She was still wearing her dress from last night.

Oh, my God, where was she?

Then someone entered the bedroom. Hillary gasped pressing the blanket against her chest.

A stout lady entered while humming a song, “Buenos dias, Señorita!” The lady greeted her in Spanish.

“Who are you? Where am I?” Hillary asked, looking at the expensive furniture  around the room.

“Eh? You are at the Nest, Señorita. I am Margarita Caballero, sir Bill Clinton’s housekeeper.  He sent me here to check on you. He was already having breakfast.”

“Marg…” Hillary croaked, her throat felt dry, “Margarita, is this Bill’s room?”

“Eh, no, this is one of the guestrooms. His room is next to door.” She said pointing to the door in the corner.

“Can… Can I take a shower?”

“Si! Si!” Margarita responded.

Hillary was still unsteady on her feet. Margarita helped Hillary into the bathroom. Hillary gasped in surprise when she saw the bathroom. Hell, it was big. It might have been another bedroom. The tiles were white, there was glass everywhere. Hillary enjoyed a warm bath, relaxing. She took her time, besides, it wasn’t everyday that she got to enjoy such luxury.

###

Bill was half way through drinking his cup of coffee when Hillary arrived. Her hair was still wet from the shower. Her cheeks pink, and her eyebrows furrowed.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. “Good morning.” He greeted. But Hillary did not return the greeting. She sat next to him squinting at the food.

“Why are they all orange?” She asked, looking at the orange juice, scrambled eggs, pancakes, toast, butter, and peach jam.

“What do you mean?” Bill asked trying to hide his amusement.

She closed her eyes and tipped her head up.

“Hangover?” Bill asked.

She nodded, and said: “Everything is yellow and orange.”

“Hold on,” Bill said, he stood up and went somewhere.

Hillary still had her eyes closed when Bill arrived.

“Here you go,” Bill said, and Hillary opened her eyes only to see that Bill was holding a pair of Aviator shades and a pill.

Hillary giggled, then stopped and groaned when her head ached again. “I’m never going to drink again.” she stated and then reached for the glasses and slid them on her face.

“How do I look?” She asked.

Silly, but beautiful, Bill thought gripping the edge of the table to keep himself from reaching out and kissing the smile off her face.

“Eat, then take the pill. It’ll do good to your head.”

Hillary smiled. “Thanks, but I am not really in the mood to eat.”

Bill shrugged, “Then I guess you’ll have to live with the migraine.”

Hillary groaned, “Alright.”

Bill smiled in victory, “Eggs?” He asked.

Hillary smiled, “Yes, please.”

Bill stood up and reached for the eggs and placed some on her plate.

“I’ve never seen the master serve any of his guest, or serve any of his mistresses.” Margarita said as she, Jean, and Bill’s Italian personal chef, Gustavo peeked from the kitchen observing their master.

“He must be amoureux? In love?” Jean asked hopefully.

“Innamorato? In love? I say, the master is head over heels in love with the Signoria. ” Gustavo said looking at the couple.

Then they both heard a scoff behind them, they looked at Joe who was stirring his coffee. Joe was Bill’s personal body guard. An African-American who was six foot tall and his muscles were so big that his shirt stretched around it.

“You Europeans are romanticizing everything!” He bit out.

Margarita crossed her arms, “Cállate, Joe! This is what we have been waiting for!”

“You should wish for the boss not to fall in love.” He added matter-of-factly.

The three of them looked at Joe, “Perchè no? Why not?” Gustavo asked shrugging.

Joe looked at them skeptically, “I’ve seen the lady, and observed them when they were together. She doesn't love him, and obviously doesn't return any of his feelings. The boss will only be heartbroken in the end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ﾟДﾟ)b Yay, I finished early. I hope you liked the update! （*＾3＾） Please, let me know what you think. By the way, if you know how to speak Italian can you please hit me up [[HERE](https://writingfrompoetrytoprose.tumblr.com/ask)], I really need to consult some basic expressions? I don't trust online translators. HAHAHA.
> 
> Thank you to the following: [Lovesongoneandonly](https://lovesongoneandonly.tumblr.com/) | [Hillarydiane](http://hillarydiane.tumblr.com/) | [Theclingtons](http://theclingtons.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Have a great time guys! ❤


	6. Chapter 6

Days had gone by and Hillary was able to recover from her heartbreak. She was no longer thinking about Alex, and she focused her energy entirely on her Charity. It was much easier for her because she was surrounded by people who truly loved her. Her days were also filled with their project status as the Clinton Corporation had been easy to deal with. They were very accommodating to their request. With Bill’s directive, all Hillary had to do was to give the list of their payables, and the money was given to her immediately. With the ease that Bill had provided in processing her request, her problems in the charity were slowly being resolved.

Hillary was busy checking out the proposal paper from her project manager when her phone rang.

“Hello?” Hillary greeted

“Hey,” Bill greeted back.

Hillary smiled. For some reason, she actually liked Bill. Although she found him a little overbearing, she liked the fact that she could actually make him relax. For her, it felt like an achievement.

“What’s up?” She asked.

“I was wondering if you received my invitation for my Foundation’s Anniversary,” Bill said as he leaned back against his chair, and tapped his pen on the table anxiously waiting for her to respond.

Bill was waiting for her to accept because he had sent the invitation three days ago, and Hillary did not give her response. He was hoping to have her at the event.

Hillary closed her eyes forgetting about the invitation. She received it but was really hesitant because she had a feeling that she would be seeing Alex, and she was not sure if she was ready to see him. She left the invitation on her desk at home and forgotten about it.

“Yeah, I did. I’m sorry but I was too busy for the past few days I had forgotten to give my response.”

Silence.

“So are you coming?” Bill asked holding his breath.

Hillary crunched her face, “I’m not really fond of social parties, Bill.”

Bill heaved a sigh, “I know, but it’s the best place for people to know about our partnership, don’t you think?”

Hillary chewed her lips, and took off her eyeglasses. “Okay, I’ll go. I’ll do this because I really owe you big time for saving my charity. But honestly, I really just try to stay away from the spotlight.”

Bill chuckled, “I’ve mentioned last time that I am not also fond of social gathering, but it’s necessary for our business. Don’t worry, I’ll be there. I won’t leave you.”

Hillary stilled, remembering what Alex told her.

“Don’t say something you do not intend to keep,” she warned, and Bill caught the seriousness in her tone.

Bill straightened up in his seat, and said sincerely, “I intend to keep all of my promises, Hillary.”

Hillary nodded convinced, then she smiled and said: “Alright, deal.”

###

 

**Clinton Foundation Anniversary Party | Manhattan**

The party started exactly on time just as Bill instructed. That night, he would be announcing his partnership with Hillary’s charity. Usually, Bill would always look forward to finding new partners when they celebrate any event in his Foundation because he would be introduced to other wealthy and influential personalities. That kind of soirée was a business for him. However, that night, Bill was looking forward to something else.

Bill was standing a few steps away from the doorway, and he was chatting with a good friend when Hillary arrived. Seeing her nearly knocked him off his feet. Hillary wore a champagne colored long gown. It matches her butter gold hair. Her hair was simply combed, but it gleamed under the light. She entered the hall quietly, trying not to get any attention.

Bill’s friend was still talking, but Bill stopped him by hand.

“I’m sorry, but I have to go,” He said without taking his eyes off Hillary.

Hillary scanned the crowd looking for a familiar face, when someone spoke to her from behind.

“Looking for someone?”

She smiled even before she spun to face Bill.

Hillary smiled up at him, just as Bill smiled down at her. There was something that changed between them, and she just couldn’t point it out. She was suddenly glad of his presence. He was like a balm to her soul. And he looked ridiculously handsome that night in his tux. She was still beaming up at him when Bill offered his arm.

“Shall we, Miss Rodham?” He asked offering his arm.

Hillary giggled, and placed her hand on his arm. While they tread along the red carpet, Bill leaned to her ear, “I haven’t told you,” he whispered, “but you look wonderful tonight.”

Hillary turned her head a few degrees to look at him, she reached out to touch his tux’ ribbon, looked him straight in the eyes, and bit her lips before she said, “I’m glad because my date is dashing tonight.”

Bill caught his breath.

_ Did she just flirt with him? Did she just call him her date? _

Bill’s heart was beating hard in his chest, he bit the insides of his mouth to prevent himself from smiling like a crazy fool. But he couldn’t do so. He felt so jubilant. It was ridiculous but it really made him happy.

Never in his goddamned life that he felt so blissful having received a compliment from someone.

He led Hillary towards the VIP table after he introduced her to some of his important guests. There was something that she noticed about Bill, he never kept her away from him. It was as if they were together. Hillary didn’t mind because those people who have frowned upon her because of her advocacy for women’s right in corporations didn’t dare to ignore her in his presence. She knew it was because they did not want to humiliate Bill’s special guest.

When the emcee gave the introduction and called Bill for his speech, Hillary was filled with admiration. The moment that he stood up, went to the stage and took the podium, people were all ears. He commanded and had set the stage. He gave a moving speech about why he was working towards developing a sustainable energy for a small community in Kenya, and where they were right now with the foundation’s project in Haiti. He also took the opportunity to introduce Hillary as his new partner in helping the forgotten elderly, the homeless children and abused women.

“Some people warned me that I should take caution in associating myself with Ms. Rodham because of her progressive position, and I took the caution with seriousness, but I’ve always been a great admirer of people who were persistent. When Ms. Rodham knocked on my door, she was banging using a hammer. She called me not just once but fourteen times,” Bill smiled as the crowd laughed, then he continued, “When I got to know her, and learned of her incredible passion towards helping the vulnerable and the left behind in our society, it inspired me. Her idea of women having equal rights in the corporation was refreshing too. It was liberating. She reminded me of what America represented: A land of opportunity. I thought why not? If there’s anyone we should be empowering next, it should be our women. We should give them the opportunity to raise themselves in their position according to their capacity, to their merits.”

When he finished his speech, the people had given him a standing ovation, in return, Bill nodded towards Hillary’s direction as an acknowledgment.

When the dinner was served and the band was playing, Bill couldn’t help but steal glances at Hillary’s profile as she was sitting next to him. She was just beautiful that night that Bill couldn’t stop looking at her. Hillary turned her head towards him when she noticed that he had been looking at her. She smiled and asked: “What’s the matter?”

Bill felt his cheeks burn, “I…” He stuttered thinking of an excuse, “I was thinking if you would like to dance?”

Hillary smiled and grabbed his hand, “I’d love to.”

They slow danced to the theme of Moon River played on saxophone, Bill’s hand gripped her waist, while his other hand held hers, he pressed their hands against his chest. It was there that Hillary realized that there was something in how Bill regarded her. It was how he held her hand, it was how he gripped her waist, and most of all it was how he stared into her eyes tenderly. It was like as if there was something that fascinated him, but what struck her the most was that in that moment, it seemed to Hillary, that Bill could only see her, and everything else had faded to the background.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” She asked whispering, still gazing into his eyes.

“Like what?” He asked, his eyes crinkled at the corner.

“You know what I mean,” She said.

_ Because you are so beautiful. _

A smile hiked up at the corner of his lips, “Because the night is beautiful.”

Hillary looked up at the chandelier, and sighed, “Yes, indeed, it is beautiful.”

They were about to go back to their table when Bill’s Vice President met up with him.

“Bill, Mark Forbes is in here. Do you want to be introduced?”

Bill stopped assessing the situation. Mark Forbes was one of the wealthiest businessmen in the industry of oil and energy. They hadn’t been formally introduced yet, and they knew that it was an opportunity for him to extend his network.

But Bill had a promise.

Hillary looked at him, expecting him to let her go. And frankly, it was okay. It wasn’t as if she didn’t understand the situation. But what surprised her was when Bill held her hand, smiled, and said, “I think I’ll pass tonight. I’ll meet him some other time.”

“But—”

“I promised someone that I won’t be leaving her tonight,” He said looking at Hillary.

Bill led her to a secluded balcony overlooking the busy life of Manhattan after their encounter with his Vice President. Hillary thanked him for staying with her, although she said that she completely understood if he had to.

Bill looked at her and told her, “I intend to keep my promises, Hillary. I’ve said that I won’t leave you, and I don’t want to fail in my promise no matter how small they were.”

Hillary was touched by his sincerity, that they ended up reminiscing the event in the Masquerade about how Alex had left her. Bill explained that it made sense, because apparently, since, Alex was in line to inherit his parents’ property he did not want to displease them. Then they ended up talking about Hillary’s failed engagement with Alex. Bill kept his mouth shut, because he knew that he was partly to blame for their breakup.

As they stood on the balcony, Hillary shared how she and Alex met, and how crazy she was about him.

“He was…” She said slightly shaking her head, remembering how he looked like, particularly his easy smile, “He was a good boyfriend. For all his flaws, he treated me right. I think it just sucks that his money and inheritance was something so important to him.”

Hillary reached out to wipe her tears.

_ Damn _ , she thought. She thought she was over this, but remembering Alex now pained her.

“I loved him…” She sobbed, “God, I was ready to face the wrath of his parents for him.” She said.

Bill stood a few steps away from her, his hands clutched. His nails digging into his palms. There was something he wanted to know, at least, he just needed to know out of curiosity.

“Do you…” Bill started, “Do you still love him?” He asked.

“Of course, I still do. It's not easy to forget our three years relationship.”

Bill took a deep breath because he felt that she just sliced him up. Every word of devotion that she said about Alex hurt him. It made him jealous to the point that he wanted to howl there like a dog.

He gritted his teeth, and took a step forward.

Hillary was looking at the floor until she saw the top of his shoes in her line of sight. She looked up, and Bill slid his hands underneath her jaw.

Bill looked at her spiked eyelashes, and he wiped her tears with the pad of his thumbs.

“Don’t cry,” He whispered, “he is not worth your tears.”

Hillary gripped his arms, and felt wonderful that after some time of trying to keep the pain to herself, she was able to let it all out. She was glad that she was able to share it with him.

She nodded, and Bill smiled, then he pressed a kiss on her forehead. When he pulled back there was a curiosity in her eyes.

“Why are you so good to me, Bill?” She asked.

_ Because I love you. _

It was there, hovering at the tip of his tongue. But he couldn't say it. Not yet, at least. He did not want her to laugh at his face, or make her think that he was insincere. But it was the truth, and he was dying to let her know.

In a small span of time that they were together, Bill had fallen deeply in love with her and he was ready to give her everything. Anything just to make her feel the same way for him too, anything for him to experience it—to be loved. It was something that hadn’t felt yet in his lifetime.

Bill smiled coyly.

He looked up when he felt that Hillary moved closer. It was Hillary’s turn to touch the side of his face.

“Thank you,” she whispered, and she leaned forward and touched her lips to his.

It was supposedly a quick kiss, but then Bill’s arms wrapped around her back holding her closer to him. He kissed her hungrily as if his life depended on it. His lips devouring hers. But his sudden aggressiveness surprised Hillary, she pulled back. Bill cradled the side of her face, leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, “Please,” against her lips.

Bill didn’t know what he was begging for, for her to kiss him back? Or for her to give him a chance?

Hillary thought that he might have speculated that she didn’t like it. On the contrary, she enjoyed his kissing. She brushed his hair with her fingers, she didn’t understand what he meant, but for someone who was as powerful, and influential as he was, it humbled her. It made her soft for him.

“Yes,” she said, before she leaned and kissed him again.

Bill fitted his lips against her, until he pried it to open. When Hillary gave him access, Bill groaned in victory. His arms closed around her tightly, while Hillary’s hands ran from his back up to his nape until she grasped the back of his head.

Bill’s heart filled with incredible happiness. He wanted this. He wanted her. Even a little as this.

Bill broke the kiss and ran his lips over her jaw, nipping at the skin underneath, then down to the column of her throat. Hillary held him all the while, encouraging him. Spurring him on.

Hillary couldn’t understand it, why in spite of being in love with Alex, she was just as attracted to Bill. But Bill seemed to have heard her thought because he took a deep breath, and he pulled back. He kept Hillary within his embrace waiting for his heart to go back to a normal beating.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

Bill bit his lips. He just couldn’t do it. Not when all she felt for him was lust. He needed her to love him just as much. He needed her to want him just as he wanted her. He wasn’t going to settle for anything less.

He shook his head, “We have to go, we’ve been gone for so long, people might wonder…”

She looked at him like as if she was going to say something else, but Bill spoke first and told her: “You better go, I’ll follow.”

It took a while for Bill to go back. He propped his hands on the railings and took a deep breath. He hung his head remembering the past few minutes. It was bitter-sweet, but it hurt like hell.

How ironic, he thought. He was a man who could have everything he wanted, but the one woman that he wanted was something he couldn’t have.

At least for now.

He wondered, will she even open herself for him?

_ “Do you still love him?” He asked. _

_ “Of course, I still do. It's not easy to forget our three years relationship.” _

When the event ended, Bill had offered to take Hillary home. They were inside Bill’s limousine sitting apart when she noticed he’s been silent since he went back from the balcony. She was wondering what happened, or if she had done something wrong.

Initially, she tried to ignore it. She tried not to be bothered by it, but his silence was defeaning. She turned to look at him and saw that he was looking at the view outside where the car passed-by. He seemed to have been lost in his own thought. She had the urge to inch forward and to cradle his face and ask what’s wrong. But she decided not to. She turned to look at the view outside her window, and after a while, she heard Bill spoke.

“I was thinking…” Bill said, Hillary turned her head to look at him, “I was thinking… Hillary, will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ゞ◎Д◎ヾ OMGGG, can I just say Thank you to [HillaryDiane](http://hillarydiane.tumblr.com/)? I mean seriously, she has the stamina to correct some of my awful mistakes. I tend to be repetitive and it's so bad. But anyway, thank you, girl. HUHUHUHU. I cringed while I was reading your corrections.
> 
> Second, I hope you like the pacing. AND I KNOW ANOTHER GADDAMN CLIFFHANGER. Their encounter whether they will get married or not will be in the next chapter. Anyway, as always, thank you, thank you for encouraging me to continue because it's really quite hard to juggle real life thingamajig, and writing (but I love writing so I still try to do it). I will be updating this weekend. Love you all! (♥ω♥*)
> 
> P.S: [This is the Moon River in Sax. LISTENNNNN. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNS6dg0u7Ik)


	7. Chapter 7

Hillary stared at Bill waiting for him to break it up and announce that he was joking. But it didn’t come. He kept a straight face, and he returned her gaze.  
  
Hillary blinked, “Oh, my God, you are serious!”  
  
Silence.  
  
But honestly, was she trying to fool herself? When did Bill Clinton start to know how to make a joke? She was still at loss for words, but Bill remained still waiting for her response.  
  
Hillary looked down at her hands, and shook her head, “I can’t…” her voice broke, “I can’t marry you, Bill.”  
  
“Why not?” He asked gravely.  
  
She heaved a sigh, “I … we don’t love each other, Bill.”  
  
Bill turned his head towards the front and pressed something on his side making the partition window between the passenger seat and the driver to lower down. “Derrick, can you take us around?” Then Bill pressed the button again for their privacy.  
  
“Where are we going?”  
  
“Just around the Central Park.”  
  
“Bill if you’re going to try to convince me…”  
  
Bill waved a dismissive hand, “Hillary, here’s the thing, getting married to me is the most practical thing you can do. You can continue to do your advocacy without people turning their backs to you, your charity won’t be in a financial dilemma ever again.”  
  
Hillary gaped at him, “Bill, getting married is more than that. It’s a lifetime partnership between people who love each other.”  
  
Bill looked at her, “Some people get married out of convenience.”  
  
“But that’s not me! I won’t settle for convenience.”  
  
They both looked at the front when the car stopped, and Derrick announced, “Central Park, sir.”  
  
Hillary didn’t wait for Bill to say something, she opened the door and alit the car. She had to get out before she literally lost her mind. Marry Bill! What the hell was happening? Where did he get the idea about them getting married?  
  
She started walking, not really minding where her feet were taking her. She just had to move. Bill followed and caught up with her. She felt that Bill would say something again, so she turned around and said: “Bill, please, just let me think.”  
  
Bill grabbed her arm assisting her, Hillary had the inclination to pull her arm away, but she let him. They kept silent. Bill thought that he would not retract his proposal. When Hillary said that she still loves Alex, Bill knew that he needed to win her, and he would not be able to do so when she couldn’t see him. He thought about pursuing her considering how she returned his kisses. But time was something that he couldn’t afford. He needed her to see him, to make her fall in love with him fast. He couldn’t wait for more time because the risk of Hillary finding out about his role in her failed engagement was high.  
  
And losing Hillary was something he cannot afford.  
  
They turned a corner and ended up at the Bethesda Fountain. It was a large round water fountain with an angel on top, its wings spread, her head turned to the ground. It seemed that the angel was ready to save some poor souls before flying towards heaven.  
  
How Hillary wished that the angel would take and fly her somewhere else. She wasn’t ready for this confrontation.  
  
They kept walking until Bill could no longer take the silence. When they reached a dimmed spot next to a huge tree, Bill grasped her arm making Hillary turn to look at him.  
  
“We cannot keep on walking, Hillary. You need to make a decision right now.”  
  
Hillary turned to look at him and she covered her face with her hands. She pressed her back against the trunk of the tree feeling the roughness against her skin.  
  
_This is all a dream,_ she thought. _This is all a dream._  
  
But then she felt Bill gently grasped her wrists pulling her hand away from her face. She looked up at him and she suddenly remembered how he looked like when they were in masquerade: his laughing face, his relaxed smile, his gentle eyes.  
  
“Why me, Bill?” She asked.  
  
_Because of how you made me feel when we were in masquerade. Because of how you danced drunk barefoot under the twilight. Because of how you loved the people in your charity. Because of how you touched my face, how you kissed me, how you laughed. I could say all the things I love about you, but would you even believe me?_  
  
“Why?” She asked again when she noticed his silence.  
  
Bill reached out to touch her face, “Because I think there’s something between us, and I’d like to see where it goes. Besides, I am not getting younger, and I needed someone who could be my match—and that’s you.”  
  
Hillary looked up at the crown of the tree, the leaves, the trunk above them before she spoke, “That’s what I am saying, Bill. We’ve got to be more than that.” She turned to look at him and gazed into his blue eyes. “Alright, I won’t deny that I like you. Heck, I am attracted to you, but we don’t have any emotional connection.”  
  
“Do you believe that you can learn how to love?” He asked.  
  
Hillary crunched her face making her nose wrinkle. “What does that have to do with anything?”  
  
Bill brushed his thumb on her cheeks, “Because I think you can learn how to love me.”  
  
He waited for it to sink in.  
  
“I can?” She said, seemingly hypnotized by how he held her stare.

  
Bill smiled easily, and nodded, “I’m not exactly an awful person, Hillary. I won’t hurt you, and you know that, right?”  
  
Hillary nodded. Bill leaned nuzzling her jaw, inhaling her scent. “I’ll make you feel like a Queen, take you everywhere you want, buy the things that you like--everything.” Hillary pulled back, and she giggled, “I don’t need you to buy me stuff.”  
  
Bill chuckled, and he smiled seductively leaning again showering her face with tiny kisses, “Then I won’t buy you stuff, I’ll buy Mrs. Plate new yards for her to crochet, take your little pirates for a sail.”  
  
Hillary gasped leaning back looking at him, “You’d do that?”  
  
Bill nodded rubbing his thumb on her lips, his eyes following his movement. “I’d do that for you. I’ll give you everything, anything but I come along with it.”  
  
Hillary looked up at him, thinking about what he said. Can they really work it out when they get married? To be honest, thinking about it, made Hillary realize that it wasn’t a bad idea after all. She and Bill got along very fine, she liked his company, and he had never done anything to hurt her. Plus, they seem to be sexually compatible too.  
  
I think you can learn how to love me, he said. I’m not exactly an awful person, Hillary.  
  
Maybe she could learn how to love him eventually. Maybe this marriage would be an adventure.  
  
Bill brushed her hair away from her face, “What do you say?”  
  
Hillary took a deep breath, looked at her shoes, and nodded.  
  
“What?” Bill asked.  
  
Hillary turned her head to look at him, “Alright, I’ll marry you.”  
  
A smile appeared on Bill’s face, “Well, you got yourself a deal, Ms. Rodham.” He said using her words when she agreed to partner with him.  
  
Hillary laughed, and he cradled the both side of his face,  “Mrs. Clinton,” she said testing her new name.  
  
And Bill caught his breath.  
  
It sounded wonderful. She will be his Mrs. Clinton. She will be his.  
  
“Kiss me and claim me yours then,” Bill teased, making Hillary laugh. She encircled her arms around his neck, smiled tenderly up at him, as she pulled him down and kissed him.  
  
When they went back to the limousine, Bill had ordered for the driver to take them to the hangar where his jet was kept.  
  
“Are we going to get married now?” Hillary asked in shock.  
  
“Yup!” Bill said casually.  
  
Hillary just gaped at how fast Bill moved, and it made Hillary realize why he was successful. He knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it. He was decisive and efficient.  
  
A few minutes later they were inside his private jet. It proved the kind of wealth that he had. It was huge, and it had a black Eagle logo on the side indicating that it was his.  
  
“Where are we heading?” She asked. They sat facing each other. Hillary looked at the interior inside marveling at the white and wood aircraft furniture.  
  
“Nevada.”  
  
“We’re getting married in Nevada?”  
  
“It’s past three in the morning, when we get there it’ll be morning, we’ll be able to obtain a license and get married immediately.”  
  
“Why are you in so much hurry?”  
  
Bill bit his lips, and reached out his hand, Hillary took it. He pulled Hillary towards him until she ended up sitting on his lap.  
  
He looked up at her, while Hillary was smiling down at him. “Because I couldn’t wait to have you.”  
  
Hillary leaned closing the distance between them and gently kissed him. She never had anyone like Bill, who treated her like as if she was everything that he wanted. It was an amazing feeling, and as she pulled back and looked at his smiling face, she was hopeful because she felt deep within her heart, she will learn how to love him.  
  
They both enjoyed a champagne but after a few drinks, Hillary was slightly tipsy. Bill took the flute away from her hand and allowed her to sleep on his lap. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Her arms around him. Bill sighed in contentment. Finally. A few hours from now, she will be his. Legally.  
  
He will work his way to get into her heart. Make her love him. And if they were lucky, they will have children. She will teach him how to love. She will fill his darkness with her laughter, and love. They will be together with their children.  
  
Finally, his dream will come true.  
  
###  
  
They arrived in Nevada by nine o’clock and were already married before lunch. They stayed in there for a while to take a rest, change clothes, and enjoy the place. They ate and planned because they knew that once they get back to New York, they would need to make an announcement. Hillary was worried because she knew that people will judge her for being opportunistic. She told Bill that they needed to make a compelling story, but they couldn’t come up with one because, to begin with, she separated with Alex just two weeks ago.  
  
Bill, on the other hand, did not care at all.  
  
“Honestly, I do not know why we need to justify our action,” Bill said as he sliced up the steak that he had.  
  
Hillary shrugged, twirling her fork on her pasta. “I’m only saying that we need to be prepared for their accusations.”

  
Bill reached out to touch her hand, “I’ll be here. I’ll protect you. I’ll tell them to fuck off.”  
  
Hillary laughed, “You make it sound easy.”  
  
Bill leaned back smiling, “I have that bad habit.”  
  
They went back to New York past three in the afternoon and reached Bill’s estate by eight in the evening. They already arrived in the driveway when Hillary groaned making Bill turn to her. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“We have forgotten to take my stuff.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“I have nothing to wear,” she complained.  
  
A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, “That sounds like good news to me.”  
  
Hillary laughed, “No, but seriously.”  
  
Bill alit the car when Joe opened the door for them. Bill quickly nodded at him. When Hillary followed, Bill turned to Hillary.  
  
“Darlin’,” Bill said, “this is Joe, my personal body guard. He has been with me for twelve years now.”  
  
“Evenin’, Ma’am,” Joe said, his face straight.  
  
“Nice meeting you, Joe.” Hillary greeted.  
  
Then Bill turned and found Jean already waiting for them. “Bonsoir Monsieur! Madame!” Jean greeted beaming at them.  
  
Hillary returned his smile. “Jean!” Hillary greeted she went near him to hold his arm, but Jean immediately moved away. Hillary caught how Jean evaded her and thought that maybe they have a master-servant protocol. So she kept a safe distance immediately.  
  
“It’s nice seeing you again, Jean!”  
  
“Oui, nice seeing you too, Madame! Are you staying tonight?”  
  
Bill turned to Jean, “She’s staying here forever, Jean.”  
  
Jean turned to Bill confused, so Bill clarified his statement. “We’re married."  
  
“Oh, my!  Félicitations! Félicitations!” Jean announced excitedly. He turned around searching for Margarita and Gustavo so he can share the good news.  
  
“We’ll have to take a rest. Can you take Hillary to our room?”  
  
Jean nodded.  
  
Hillary turned to him, “where are you going?” She asked him.  
  
“I’ll be in my study, I’ll just need to do something,” Bill whispered while he reached out to tuck her strayed hair behind her ear.  
  
Hillary nodded.  
  
###  
  
When Hillary reached his bedroom, she was in awe. The king size bed was adjacent to a floor to ceiling glass overlooking the waterfront. It had a balcony too. Hillary touched the glass and slid the side door open and got herself out. She took a deep breath looking at the view.  
  
This will be her life now, she thought.  
  
How fast everything went. She was a Rodham yesterday, now she’s Mrs. Clinton. How funny that was. She shook her head still not believing the turn of events. But somehow she tried to wait for any sign of regret to surface, but there was none. She was excited, actually.  
  
She took a deep breath when she realized that it was their honeymoon!  
  
She turned suddenly filled with trepidation. She had never slept with anyone that she was not in a relationship with, with anyone that she didn’t love. It would be her first time to actually sleep with a man that she doesn’t love. The funny thing was the man that she will be sleeping with was the man she just married!  
  
The irony!  
  
She almost laughed.  
  
###  
  
Bill went to his bedroom after few minutes. His bedroom. Now, it’s no longer just his. It would be his and Hillary’s. He smiled feeling contented. It would be the start of their many nights together. Nights that would be filled with passion, and days that would be filled with laughter.  
  
He opened the door to his bedroom and heard the shower running. He was tempted to join her but didn’t give in because he wanted her to invite him. He swore that he would not take a move unless she took the step first. He needed Hillary to want him.  
  
He waited in the balcony still wearing a white crispy long sleeved shirt, and his slacks when he heard the shower turned off.  
  
His heart started to beat wildly against his chest.  
  
Never in his life, he was filled with anxiousness and nervousness.  
  
It felt like it was his first time to get laid!  
  
Later,  Bill felt her arms slid around his stomach as she embraced him from behind. She pressed her lips against his back.

“What are you thinking?” She asked.  
  
Bill turned around without losing her arms around him. He smiled when he found out that she was wearing one of his shirts. He framed her face with his hands, “I was thinking when will you finish taking a shower.”  
  
Hillary laughed, “You could have joined me you know,” she teased.  
  
Bill’s face straightened, and Hillary suddenly noticed that his irises turned a shade darker. Bill wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer making her aware of his aroused body.  
  
“Well, I’ll join you next time,” Bill said before he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
Hillary took a sudden intake of breath when Bill kissed her.  Her hands crawled up from his chest up to wrap her arms around his neck. Bill leaned kissing her harder. His hands ran from the back of her thighs up to hold her buttocks.  
  
He didn’t expect it. He thought that she might have borrowed clean boxers in the meantime because they did not bring her clothes. But when Bill’s hand crawled up he found her bare underneath his shirt making Bill groan. He felt Hillary smile against his lips, and he understood that she intended to surprise him.  
  
Bill pulled back, and he reached his one arm under her legs and carried her up in his arms. Hillary bit her lips, smiling.  
  
“Finally, a bridal carry.” Hillary teased, she muffled her laughter against his neck.  
  
Bill smiled, “I wouldn’t dare to skip that."  
  
Bill brought Hillary to their bed. She sat at the edge facing him. Bill stood in the space between her thighs. Hillary looked up at him smiling because she couldn’t believe that the gorgeous human being was really her husband. Bill unbuttoned his shirt, removed his pants, and removed his socks and shoes until he was wearing nothing but his briefs. He was kneeling in front of her after he finished taking off his socks. He dropped a kiss on her thighs and slowly made his way towards her legs.  
  
Hillary leaned back and propped herself up on her elbows when Bill stretched her legs and he marveled at her small and dainty feet. He held her stare as he purposely kissed the skin on top of her foot.  
  
It was as if he wanted to tell her that he was humbling herself for her.  
  
Hillary’s breath hitched understanding what his action meant. It was too much, she did not want him to service her. She moved and took his wrists and pulled him towards her.  
  
Bill’s kisses became more demanding and more hurried. His touch more possessive. When he had unbuttoned the shirt that she wore and laid naked before him. Bill was struck by her beauty. She was blushing all over. Her chest was red, her cheeks pink, her lips red, wet, and swollen by their kisses.  
  
Bill wanted to worship her body, to say all the poetic things that he knew to say how much he adored her. But before he could even think any further, Hillary tugged him down. Bill went back to kissing her, but he felt that Hillary was reaching for his briefs.  
  
He pulled back, “I want to touch you.” She said.

  
Bill nodded, he moved a little to the side to remove his last clothing. Bill moved his mouth towards the column of her neck, grazing the skin with his teeth making Hillary moan. He nipped her collar bone making her squirm.  
  
There was something that Bill loved about her that he added to  the things that he loved among a lot of them: She was very responsive.  
  
She did not hold back with her moans, as Bill moved his lips and closed his mouth on her nipples, or how her stomach quivered when his lips touched her belly. Or how she had arched her back when Bill moved his lips towards the apex of her thighs latching his mouth where she was hottest.  
  
Hillary pulled him up when she was able to recover wanting their bodies to join together. She cradled him the in the space between her thighs, she felt him probing at her entrance. But while doing so, they held each other’s gaze. There was something that Bill was hoping. He wanted to hear his name on her lips. But he knew that it was something that he cannot force out from her. She needed to say it on her own brought by her own desire for him.  
  
Hillary reached out to brush his hair, and the way she tenderly looked at him, how she reached to kiss him, made Bill lose control. He pushed forward enveloping himself in her heat and wetness. Hillary welcomed him. She ran her hands on his back lightly scraping his skin with her nails.  
  
Bill leaned in to kiss her, while he continued to slide in and out of her heat. He adjusted his position and got the right angle his hips started to work on her. Hitting her in the right spot. He pushed surely and unhurriedly making Hillary throw her head back.  
  
Bill pulled back to look at her face, and a sudden thought that made him stop from moving was the nagging thought if she was thinking of Alex.  
  
_“Of course, I still love him.”_  
  
Bill immediately thought: could she be thinking of Alex this time?  
  
Hillary looked up at him and realized that he stopped. They both looked at each other, Hillary was supposed to say something but Bill cut her off by kissing her again and picking up where he had left off.  
  
Bill thrusted relentlessly hoping that they would reach it at the same time. But while he did so, the nagging thought about Alex hovered above him. Taunting him.  
  
Hillary felt Bill’s thoroughness and how he had increased his pace as if he was running away from something. But it felt good, he felt good in her arms. After few solid stroke, Hillary moaned low in her throat, she threw her head back and wrapped her arms around him, her thighs wrapping around his waist.  
  
Bill gritted his teeth as he worked his way to reach his feeling her muscles quake and gripped him. But he wanted to draw her deeper, he wanted to be assured that somehow she desired him too.

 _Please, say my name._  
  
Bill didn’t stop, he continued to thurst into her deeply and surely.  
_  
I love you,_ he thought. _I love you so much, Hillary.  
_  
He thought about it over and over again hoping she could read his mind. _I love you, I love you, I love you. I hope you feel the same way too._ _  
_  
After deep strokes he finally reached it, but not before he blurted out in ragged breath: please, _love_ me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, i know. I swear I'll stop doing this. ಠ_ಠ
> 
> I'm also sorry because I clicked too many times and didn't realize that I made multiple posts. (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ AND I HATE IT.
> 
> I hope you guys like the update. Please, let me know what you think! ☜(⌒▽⌒)☞
> 
> Thank you to: HillaryDiane (ง ˙ω˙)ว(•ө•)♡


	8. Chapter 8

Hillary glanced at Bill’s sleeping form. She looked at his face and realized that in sleep he looked like an innocent child in spite of his salt and pepper hair. His face relaxed. His long light eyelashes resting on his cheek. His lips slightly parted. Then she remembered what he said: Please, love me. He said it in labored breathing like as if it was something that burst from his chest. It surprised her and rendered her speechless. She wanted to ask him about it, but then when he was done, Bill rolled to the side leaving her bereft, and cold.  
  
She had the urge delve further but didn’t do so because she wasn’t sure that she was ready for another confrontation. But a part of her somehow wanted to believe that Bill might have been in love with her all this time?  
  
She blinked.  
  
Bill Clinton in love! She couldn’t believe it. But she could not ignore the signs. First, it was when he said: “I think you can learn how to love me.” It was how he deliberately did not include himself!  
  
Hillary blinked. Or maybe she was overreacting?  
  
But how about when she asked why he was in hurry to get married? He said that he could not wait to have her. But she thought that he meant it as sexual, not as something in a possessive way. And of course, it was there with how he gave her everything, how he helped her, how he turned things around for her.  
  
If he was just lusting after her, then why would he go to such great length? He could have seduced and left her. But get in all that trouble to marry her?  
  
“I’d give you everything, anything, but I come along with it.”  
  
The only thing that explained why he would take an extra mile was if he really felt something for her more than sexual attraction.  
  
Hillary welcomed the thought. If Bill was in love with her then it would be easy for her.  
  
But was she ready to fall in love again?  
  
She closed her eyes. She didn’t want to, not when her last breakup was still fresh. Not when she was still recovering. She liked him, but she wasn’t sure if she could give him more than that. At least, not right now.  
  
Bill heaved a sigh, and she felt her heart tugged. She like him, alright. But then her heart still belonged to Alex. And that was the truth. If she was true to herself, she would admit that she still loved Alex. In fact from time to time, she would still wonder about him.  
  
But never again. She had to stop doing this to herself.  
  
Hillary sighed and thought that she was married. She should give Bill a chance, it was unfair for Bill that he would work his way to make the marriage work without her trying hard on her end. Alex had his chance, and he threw it all away for his inheritance. She had Bill, and she had to start moving forward with him.  
  
She reached to touch his hair, and leaned to press a light kiss on his forehead: “Good night, honey,” she whispered.  
  
###  
  
The birds chirped outside waking Hillary up. She turned her head to the side and reached out hoping to feel the warm body of her husband only to find an empty space. She blinked too many times and realized that she was alone in their bedroom.  
  
She went to the bathroom and took a white clean robe. His robe. She inhaled his scent and realized how much she liked his cologne. She looked around just to comfort herself that maybe he was around, only to find that there was already no hint of Bill in their bedroom.  
  
Maybe he was in the kitchen?  
  
Oh, God, how she hoped that he was in the kitchen. It would be embarrassing to the staff for them to know that Bill had left his wife on their first day together as a married couple! She groaned, but then, she climbed down the stairs heading looking for the dining room.  
  
“Buenos Dias, Senora!” Margarita greeted.  
  
Hillary smiled, as Margarita met her in the landing on the stairs. “We’ve been waiting for you, Señora! You must be hambriento? Hungry?”  
  
Hillary nodded, “Is Bill around?” She asked while she followed Margarita to the dining area.  
  
_Seriously, how big is this house?_ She thought.  
  
Margarita’s face straightened. “Señor Clinton already left. He left around six in the morning.” Margarita saw the disappointment in Hillary’s face that she quickly masked by forcing herself to smile.  
  
“I guess must have a lot of work to do. I’ll just visit him in the office then.”  
  
Margarita’s face brightened again. “Si, of course, señora! The señor would love that. But first, let me take you to the dining room. Jean is already waiting for you there. I’ll have to prepare a warm bath for you and clean your bedroom.”  
  
Hillary smiled, “Thank you, Margarita.”  
  
When they reached the dining room, Hillary turned to her, “Margarita, I hope we’ll have time to get to know each other.”  
  
Margarita beamed, “I like that, Señora! But you go now.”  
  
Before Hillary entered the dining area she already heard the commotion inside.  
  
“But I am telling you, Jean, the signor’s carrot is okay.”  
  
“Espèce d'idiot! Of course, there’s nothing wrong with monsieur’s carrot! I am only say—”  
  
Hillary cleared her throat both Jean and Gustavo spun around.  
  
“Buongiorno, signora!” Gustavo’s greeted.  
  
“Bonjour! Bonjour!” Jean greeted as well, and he immediately went to Hillary. When he reached her, he turned to Gustavo and gave him a look that made the Italian chef smile and said: “I better go back in the kitchen, I made you a wonderful breakfast signora!”  
  
Hillary beamed at him, “I’m sure I’ll love it.”  
  
“Ah, you’re too kind, signora! Addio!” He said waving.  
  
Jean turned to her, “I expect that you had a wonderful night, madam?” He asked as he led her to the dining table.  
  
Hillary felt her cheeks burn. She turned her head down trying to hide her blush. “Yes, yes, I had a … a wonderful night.”  
  
Jean seemed not to notice her embarrassed expression, he pulled the chair for her. When he was about to leave, Hillary spoke.  
  
“Jean, can you join me to eat?”  
  
Jean looked at her like as if she just asked him to kill someone. “I beg your pardon, madam?”  
  
“Sit, and eat with me.”  
  
“Eh, no, we do not eat with you, madam.”  
  
Hillary reached for the butter and for the sliced toast. “Why is that, Jean?”  
  
“We have a strict protocol not to do that.”  
  
Hillary bit on her toast, “Whose order was that?”  
  
Jean shifted on his stand, seemingly uncomfortable to say that it was Bill’s rules.  
  
“Uh, it’s a protocol we follow. Oh, my poor soul, madam. Don’t hate monsieur's rules. It’s protocol for every servant. We all know that.”  
  
Hillary smiled, and almost laughed at his panicked expression, “You are so loyal to Bill.”  
  
“But I’ve worked for the master for more than 18 years! He took me in when I arrived here from France. He was kind.”  
  
Hillary eyebrow arched, so Jean pushed defensively. “He might be odd sometimes, but the monsieur is a good man, I hope you’ll be patient with him.”  
  
She stared at Jean and saw the sincerity in his eyes. There must be something good in Bill for him to earn the loyalty of his servants, she thought.  
  
###  
  
Bill leaned back against the executive chair waking up after taking a short nap. He left home earlier than usual because he did not want to face Hillary in the morning after he slipped the words that he did not mean to say out loud.  
  
Bill closed his eyes, what made it worse was that after he said it, and he knew that Hillary heard him, she pretended as if she did not hear him. And somehow, it hurt Bill. He rolled off to the side and immediately tried to sleep even though every fiber of his being wanted to cuddle her. Wanted to hold her. But her rejection defeated him immediately and hard.  
  
So early in the morning, he sneaked off like a coward.  
  
And that made him cringe.  
  
Bill was a man that people in his industry admired for being fearless, for being bold, but his own wife could make him uncomfortable, even a coward in confronting his fear of being rejected by the person he loves.  
  
Bill sighed, and opened his eyes remembering too well how the feeling of being rejected felt like. He could still feel it even though that was decades ago when he was just five years old. How he asked for his father to play with him because he was lonely only to be rejected.  
  
Over and over again he tried to win his father’s affection only to be turned away.  
  
And the feeling that Hillary brought out when she did not react made the pain resurface again.  
  
_“In this business, we cannot be too emotional. We have to be tough, man enough to accept every rejection of others. We have to forge our way in this industry, William, and you have to remember that.”_  
  
And Bill was so good in toughening up his defenses that eventually ate him in misery.  
  
He wanted warmth, he wanted acceptance, he wanted happiness, and yet he still couldn’t get it.  
  
###  
  
Bill was in the meeting with his Vice President and some board members when Margarette, Bill’s Secretary knocked on the door.  
  
“Sir, your wife is waiting outside.”  
  
Everyone in the table didn’t move, Bill continued to contemplate the report that his Vice President shared.  
  
Bill’s Vice President spoke, “What’s my wife doing here?” He asked.  
  
Margarette kept a straight face, “Not for you sir, but sir William’s wife.”  
  
They all turn to Bill who kept a straight face like as if they were waiting for Margarette to say that she was joking.  
  
But nothing came, then Bill stood up from his seat, and excused himself.  
  
“I’ll be damned, Bill’s married.” Someone said.  
  
Hillary wore a matching purple skirt and jacket that she had accessorized with simple pearl necklace and earrings.  
  
Bill got out of his office and the first thing he saw was Hillary looking at the hundred thousand dollars worth of original painting by Picasso. But, in spite of that, Bill thought that Hillary was an art herself. Full of life, full of color. She bewitched him body and soul, boggled his mind.  
  
Hillary turned and a smile appeared on her face.  
  
And Bill swore he just fell more deeply in love with her.  
  
“It’s lunch, and I was hoping I could take you out to eat somewhere,” Hillary whispered looking up at him. Bill smiled noticing the faint blush the crept on her cheeks.  
  
“Is my wife taking me out for a date?” He teased.  
  
“Actually, you should treat me for a lunch after you left me earlier,” She said.  
  
Bill sighed, and bit his lip, he could have responded but then he realized that they have an audience. Bill turned saw his board members and Vice President watching them amused.  
  
Bill was nailed on the spot, but Hillary immediately moved meeting them.  
  
“Hillary Rodham Clinton,” Hillary said reaching out to shake their hands. Bill immediately followed.  
  
“Thomas Edwards, Vice President,” Thomas said introducing himself, then he turned to Bill. “I guess Bill need something to share with us one of these days.”  
  
Bill smiled, “I know it’s a surprise,” then he turned to Hillary, “but she came unexpectedly, and took me by a storm.”  
  
They both gazed at each other, prompting the Vice President to clear his throat. “Well, you could have said so earlier, so we didn’t have to bother you. You should both enjoy the time together.”  
  
###  
  
Bill took her to the nearby restaurant, he ordered a fresh salad while Hillary ordered a sandwich. They sat opposite each other, but while they waited for their food to be served, Bill reached out and placed his hand atop hers.  
  
“I’m sorry for leaving early in the morning.” He whispered.  
  
Hillary looked at him, and Bill continued, “I had important papers to sign today and I haven’t reviewed it yet, so I had to leave early. I did not wake you up because you seemed to be sleeping soundly.”  
  
Liar.  
  
Bill had rehearsed how he could take control of their conversation on their way to the restaurant. He would admit his mistake in leaving her, but he would not admit the real reason why he left.  
  
Coward.  
  
Hillary nodded seemingly appeased by his excuse.  
  
Bill pressed a kiss on the smooth skin of the back of her hand, “Forgive me?” He asked.  
  
Hillary smiled, “Don’t do that again because it made me feel like as if you did not want to see me in the morning.”  
  
Bill nodded, “Understood. Well, I guess this is our first misunderstanding together as a couple.”  
  
Hillary laughed, “Oh, God, you’re right! I’m glad we were able to patch it up quickly.”  
  
Bill smiled, “I won’t be able to live with myself if I hurt you so much.”  
  
Hillary gazed at him and she knew that Bill meant what he said. She smiled.  
  
###  
  
Bill and Hillary kept a safe distance as they walked outside the building waiting for Bill’s car to arrive. Bill was planning to take her somewhere else. While they wait for the car, Hillary glanced at Bill’s hand and realized that she actually liked it. They were long and his fingers had the thickness that was just right. His wrist narrow. It dawned on her that she actually hasn't experienced holding them.  
  
Bill was looking out for the limousine when he felt Hillary stood closer to him, and suddenly he felt her hand touch his arm, slid them until she was able to intertwine her fingers with his clasping their hands together.  
  
Bill’s breath hitched. She gazed up at his eyes, and Bill noticed that hers dropped to his lips and then back to his eyes. She licked her lip and parted them as if she was about to say something, and Bill suddenly felt it, Hillary was turned on.  
  
It was written all over her face.  
  
They both turned their head when the car pulled up in front of them. Joe opened the door for them and they got inside the car.  
  
They did not lose their hold on each other's hands, neither they let go of each other’s gaze, and Bill felt Hillary scoot closer. Bill reached out to press the button beside him.  
  
“Derrick, please take the car around the city, and don’t stop until I tell you to.” He said breathily, pressing the button again for their privacy.  
  
The moment that the partition window closed giving them their privacy, Hillary reached for his necktie and tugged him closer crushing her lips against his.  
  
Bill pulled her making her straddle his hips, her legs folded on the side of his. Hillary gripped the sides of his face holding him to her. Bill grunted when her kisses became wild, he pulled back to slow her down but instead she bit his lips making Bill groan.  
  
“I want you,” Hillary said breathlessly against his lips as she reached for his buckles.  
  
Bill stared at her, prompting for Hillary to touch his face. “I want you inside me, Bill.”  
  
Bill swallowed, that was what he was waiting for. His hands were shaky as he fumbled clumsily unbuckling his belt. Hillary helped him until he was able to free his shaft from the confines of his slacks. Bill moved hiking her dress up, reaching for her lingerie pulling it to the side.  
  
“Take me,” he said, “Take me, Darlin’ and ride me hard.”  
  
She nodded, and did just as he said. She held his shaft and positioned it at her entrance, and they both held their breath as she moved down on him. Hillary rode him as their limousine traverse in the city. Bill held her closer to him, feeling his heart tripled in its beating, they both stared into each other's eye until they reached their climax.  
  
After a while, Hillary sagged against him. Her arms around his shoulder, while Bill made lazy circles on her back. They both did not move in their position, they did not right their clothes, neither did he pull out from her. They stayed there holding each other. He hummed something in her ear that they were almost soothing. He showered the side of her face with tiny kisses, and before she knew it, her tears fell.  
  
She didn’t understand it, maybe because she was guilty because of all the good things that Bill showed her, she hasn't given herself entirely to him yet.  
  
Bill thought he heard it wrong, but then he heard her sniff once, and twice then there it was a repetitive sniffing. He pulled back, frowning, “Why are you crying?” He asked.  
  
Hillary shook her head, but Bill gripped her face he wiped her tears with the pad of his thumbs, “Why are you crying, darlin’?”  
  
Hillary moved allowing them to fix their clothes. She tried to avoid the discussion, but Bill held her hand. “Are you going to avoid my question, or you are going to answer me?”  
  
She looked at him, and Bill took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her tears. He laughed because he pressed the handkerchief on her nose and told her to blow. Hillary grimaced but did so, she scooted closer and wrapped her arms around him, while Bill draped his arm on her shoulder.  
  
“Why?” He asked.  
  
Hillary reached to play with the button of his shirt, and said, “Because I think I have been unfair to you.” She pulled back to look at him, “But I will try, Bill. I know that you know I’ve said that I love Alex, and I’m not going to deny that,” She reached out to hold his face, “But he’s my past now, I’ll do my best to make this marriage work.”  
  
Bill took a deep breath and nodded. He pulled her closer to his side but while he did so, his own conscience was killing him because if there was anyone who should be guilty of doing something wrong, it should be him. He wished could admit what he had done but he was afraid because he didn’t know how she would react. He thought that the only he could be get away from it was if she already love him.  
  
“Where are we heading?” She asked.  
  
Bill touched the button on his side, and instructed Derrick: “Take us to the Nest, Derrick”  
  
He turned his head to her and pressed a kiss on her temple, “We’re going home, Darlin’.”

###

When they reached the Nest, Jean greeted them. Bill's arm was draped on Hillary's shoulder as they went inside their home. When they were about to go upstairs, Jean caught up with them again making them turn to face him.  
  
"Oh, forgive me, Madam, but someone called you earlier."

"Yes?" She asked.

"A certain Alex Parker, he said he couldn't reach your mobile number."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright, alright. Hold your horse. *dodges tomatoes* Okay, okay, be nice. *dodges tomatoes* I knowww! Another freaking cliffhanger! Forgive me, but I hope you liked the update.
> 
> I will be updating this weekend. *sniff*
> 
> Can I thank [HillaryDiane](http://hillarydiane.tumblr.com/) again? Because you know, I cannot say thank you enough because she's really patient. I was waiting for her to tell me to review the difference between "in" and "on", and for her to tell me that I am terrible in my prepositions. But she hasn't said that yet. So yeah, I am just grateful. 
> 
> As for those people who are patient even though there are too many cliffhangers, hahaha, i love you. Thank you. ❤
> 
> And thank you too to those people who kept on commenting. I know you guys can skip commenting but you still do, and honestly, it encourages me to write and to meet my own deadline because juggling real life tasks and writing is hard. So thank you. I'm glad you enjoy the story. It makes writing this story worth it. ❤


	9. Chapter 9

When Jean said Alex’ name, Hillary felt Bill had stiffened beside her. But Hillary assured him by putting her arm around his back grasping his side and saying, “If Alex called back again, please tell him not to call anymore.”

Jean’s face lightened as if he received a good news, “Oui, a good idea, madam. I’ll leave you two now.” He said as he spun around and left them alone.

Bill turned his head to look at her, he pulled her closer, and dropped a kiss on the space between his brows, “Thank you,” he whispered. Hillary closed her eyes feeling something blossoming in her heart.

When he pulled back a little, Hillary asked: “Why are you thanking me?”

Bill smiled a little, “For choosing me.”

Hillary smiled gently, and reached out to touch the side of his face, “I told you, I’ll try my best to make this marriage work.”

But Bill’s heart suddenly plummeted. There was suddenly a hint of sadness in his eyes, that he was able to conceal when he leaned and pressed a kiss on her crown.

They went upstairs quietly to their bedroom. Bill was on the balcony, his arms propped on the railings looking at the scenic view of his estate. When he heard that Alex called he felt his cold sweat break out on his forehead. He never felt so frightened in his adult years, he was rendered paralyzed. It brought back the feeling of intense fear, like when he used to hide in his closet when his father would come looking for him to discipline him.

“Come out, William,” his father would say in his low menacing voice. Bill would peek from the gap in the closet watching his father walk around his bedroom looking for him, his leather belt wrapped around his hand.

Bill tears would come streaming down his face out of fear that his father would hit him again.

His father opened the closet making Bill gasp.

“You need to learn your lesson, young man.”

Not after twenty lashes on his backside, not after his father had broken his soul.

Bill closed his eyes, trying not to remember his younger years. But he couldn’t help it, his fear of seeing his father arrive in his bedroom with a leather belt was strangely just like the fear he felt when Alex called.

Bill was so lost in his thought that he did not notice that Hillary came to stand on the balcony, and embraced him from behind.

“I’ve prepared our bubble bath, shall we?” She asked as she smiled against his shirt pressing her lips against it.

Bill turned and wrapped his arms around her shoulder holding her closer. “Alright,” he whispered quietly.

Hillary felt Bill’s silence when they dipped in the tub. They listened to jazz classics, enjoyed a glass of red wine, and relaxed by being enveloped in scented candles.

“Okay, spill it, you are awfully quiet what’s bothering you?” Hillary asked. She sat in front of him her back against his front.

Bill’s arms wrapped around her stomach pulling her closer. “Work.” He said lying again.

Hillary scoffed, and said, “I don’t think it’s work.”

Bill chuckled, “How do you know it’s not work?” He leaned and nipped the skin on her nape.

“I don’t think you are the kind of person who’s going to be bothered by work.”

Bill chuckled again, “What makes you say that?”

“I’ve read your profile, like for instance, your company stocks dipped by 30% last three years ago but you had the nerve to browbeat your critics by how you want the problem to be addressed. I’m impressed though.” She said rubbing the scrub on her legs.

Bill smiled.

“Was it because of Alex?”

Hillary heard Bill take a deep breath, then heard him respond: “Well, yeah, he was partly bothering me.”  

She turned her body so she could look at him, and touched his chin said: “I told you Alex is my past.”

Bill’s eyes roamed around her face gently memorizing it.

_I hope when you find out what I have done, you’ll forgive me._

“Okay?” She asked when he did not respond.

Bill nodded, and said, “Okay.”

“Can you please smile a little for me?” She asked, “I’m starting to dislike your frown.”

Bill forced himself to smile which made Hillary smile back. She leaned and kissed him. Bill tightened his hold around her and thought of changing the direction of their topic.

“So how many kids do you like?”

It made Hillary laugh out loud, she settled closer to him allowing Bill to prop his chin on the curve of her shoulder. “I don’t know, I haven’t thought of that. How about you?”

Bill pressed his lips on her shoulder and answered, “I’d like to have five.”

“Five!” She gasped. She felt Bill laugh behind her, she reached behind her to touch his head. “I’m not sure if I can give you five,” She whispered pulling his head closer, “but I guess we could try.” She ended before she slowly closed the distance between their lips.

They spent the rest of the afternoon making love and planning in redesigning their home because Hillary found his house a little too bleak and manly. There were rooms that Hillary particularly love, like his library because it occupied two floors and contained some of the most precious rare books that Bill bought from an auction. There were few things that Hillary noticed about Bill’s choice of book, that while he loved non-fiction, he enjoyed fiction the most.

Hillary teased him about it, but Bill answered her too seriously. “I like reading fiction because it became an escape when I was a kid.”

Hillary contemplated what he said, but Bill did not reveal further, neither did he seem interested in talking about his childhood. Hillary got instantly curious what kind of life he had lived because while she was able to talk about hers, he never shared about his.

###

It was just eight o’clock in the evening, but Bill and Hillary were already in their rooms. They made love for the last time when the sun was setting and had their dinner in their bedroom. Hillary was asleep curled beside Bill in a spoon position. While she was sleeping soundly, Bill was thinking about Alex.

He had forgotten to inform Alex to stay away from them when he gave him the money. He should have told Alex that the moment he received his money, but Bill had forgotten which made him loathe himself.

He was so focused on his goal for Alex to end his relationship that he had forgotten to stipulate the term.

Bill looked at the back of Hillary’s head and tightened his hold on her. He needed to take care of that, he thought. Alex must not reach Hillary before he spill their agreement.

Hillary stirred from her sleep when she heard someone move around the room, she turned and immediately felt Bill press a kiss on her cheek. She looked at him and noticed that he was wearing a suit and tie. She glanced around and looked at the clock and saw that it was only nine-thirty in the evening.

“Where are you going?” She asked, her voice hoarse from sleep.

Bill smiled, “I’ll be meeting someone in the city. I’ll be right back.”

Hillary reached out for his arm, “But it’s night-time. Don’t tell me it’s work.”

Bill shook his head, “It’s a social event of one of my business partners, he wanted me to be there to meet an influential man for a potential partnership.”

Hillary nodded knowing how socializing worked in their business.

“Be back soon, okay?” She asked.

Bill nodded and leaned again to drop a kiss on her forehead. “I’ll be back real soon.”

###

Alex entered a private room for high rollers that his friend Marcus Archibald owns. No one could get inside these VIP rooms unless they were personally invited and wage millions of dollars. Alex frequented Marcus’ underground poker tables because of the high rollers who played there too. The escort brought Alex to the darkened room and was told that some of the players were already there and were waiting for him.

Alex tightened his tie and proceeded. The smell of cigars welcomed him, the silence in the room was deafening. It was dark inside except for the table in the middle with a hanging light in the center. Alex took a seat and his chips were placed in front of him. He was expecting for the game to start soon, but then he was informed that they were waiting for one more player who was in the men’s room.

Alex nodded and took a sip of whiskey from his tumbler. He was about to put the glass down when he stilled because the guy that they were waiting for was none other than Bill Clinton.

Bill occupied the seat facing Alex. He regarded Alex with wariness and disinterest. Alex’ blue eyes met his and knew that the game was a setup.

He looked around and suddenly wanted to withdraw.

“Well, I realize that I am no longer interested in playing,” Alex said with disdain without taking his eyes off Bill.

He was about to stand but he felt someone touched his shoulder. Alex gazed at the large beefy hand and to whom it belonged to, only to realize that it was Bill’s bodyguard. Alex glanced at the players on the table and it dawned on him that they were Bill’s guards.

“Are you going to kill me?” Alex said looking at Bill.

Bill leaned back against the chair and looked at him. “I am a man of many things, but I am not a murderer.”

“Then tell your bodyguard to unhand me.”

“No, not until I have given you my message.”

Alex remained silent.

Bill took a chip from his stack and tapped them on the table and said, “My staff said that you called earlier and were looking for my wife. I wonder why?”

Bill waited for Alex to respond, but since Alex did not answer, he continued. “I think you did not get the obvious and what should have come automatically when I handed you the money, Alex.”

No response.

“You do not bite the hand that saved you from debt, Alex.” Bill said viciously, then he slowly turned his head towards him, and added: “You do not fuck with me.”

“I do not want you to call my wife again, neither do I want to see your shadow anywhere near us.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Alex asked.

Bill met his gaze, “You do not want to make an enemy out of me, because I swear to God, I will ruin you and your pathetic business until you are out on the streets begging for my forgiveness.”

Alex stood up slapping his fist on the table, “Fuck you, Clinton! If you think you can threaten me, you can go to hell!”

Bill nodded prompting his guards to pull Alex away, but Alex continued with his threats. “Do you hear me, Clinton?! I’ll get back on you, you bastard!”

He watched Alex was dragged away from the room, when he could no longer hear him, Bill turned towards the dealer, he stood and gave his stack of chips to him.

“Give Marcus my thanks for setting up the room,” Bill told the dealer before he stood and spun around leaving the place.

Bill was inside his limousine and was rubbing his temple feeling his migraine attacking him again. He reached for the Scotch in the cabinet and poured himself a drink. He couldn’t say that the meeting with Alex was a success because he did not get a word from Alex that he would stay away from them moving forward. He gripped the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. That bastard! He needed to ensure that Alex would keep his silence. It’s either that or nothing.

Hillary knew it was a dream but somehow it felt real. She saw Bill standing in his office where she first met him. It was dark inside the only source of light came from the fire in the fireplace. He stood next to it looking at the flame, his back turned to her. He wore his suit, she reached him and he turned to face her. She touched his face when she saw the sadness in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

Bill did not respond but instead motioned to his table, her eyes turned to the chair behind his table and saw Alex sitting there dead.

“I killed him,” Bill responded bleakly.

“NO!” Hillary shouted waking up from the nightmare. She sat up, her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch up her breathing. She snapped her head to the side when she felt Bill touched her arm.

“Are you okay?” He asked, rubbing his hand on her back soothing her.

She took few deep breaths and shook her head, “I had a nightmare.”

Bill smiled weakly and pulled her, comforting her. “It’s just a nightmare. I’m here.” He said, he laid back on the bed pulling her to lay down beside him. She lay on his chest, her arm around him. Bill pressed a kiss on her forehead. Hillary inhaled Bill’s familiar cologne and felt the warmth of his body allowing herself to be comforted by his presence.

There was something that nagged behind her head and it was the fact that Bill was still a virtual stranger to her. She wondered, really just wondered, could Bill be capable of doing such thing?

She moved a little making Bill hold her tightly and rub his palm on her skin. She smiled a little because if there was one thing she was sure of it was that Bill would always care for her.

###

Hillary got back in her work after two days spending time with Bill. It took her some time to leave their home because she didn't want for their honeymoon to end yet.

“Ugh, I don't want to go back to work,” she groaned burying herself within the comforter on their bed.

Bill smiled and sat on the edge of the mattress, “I told you if you don’t feel like going to work then don’t. I’ll stay here with you.”

Hillary pulled the comforter away from her face and looked at him, “I can’t, it’s the end of the month, we’ll do budgeting.”

Bill chuckled, “Then we’ll have to go to work.”

Hillary groaned again. “I deserve a decent honeymoon like everyone.”

Bill leaned, “I’ll take you to Europe for a whole week when our schedule permits.”

Hillary smiled, “You’ll do that?”

Bill gave her a kiss, “That and a whole lot more. So let’s take a shower now and start our day, sleepy head.”

Hillary kept on insisting for Bill not to take her in her office on his limousine. “I told you, you don’t have to take me to the office in your car.”

Bill handed her the broadsheet paper from Page Six featuring a news write up in the Society announcing their marriage. Bill frowned, “People already know that we are married. We’ve already released that through our PR, you want to go to work using your beaten Volkswagen car?”

“What’s wrong with my car? I love it.” She asked.

“I know, and there’s nothing wrong with it. But I don't want people to think that I am not taking care of you.”

Hillary sighed, “My charity is in the Bronx. I don’t think that it’s a good place to parade your car.”

“What do you want then?”

“Something humble, I guess.”

“Alright.”

True to her prediction, their car was an eyecatcher. They arrived in her office with people looking at them. What made it worst was that there were media outside and photographers.

“Oh, God, what a circus.”

“Is there a back entrance to your place?”

“We don’t have a back entrance.”

Bill pressed the button on his side and instructed Joe. “You know what to do, Joe.”

It was a struggle to hurry up to get inside her office but they were able to do so with some of Bill’s guard securing the way. People were particularly curious how they ended up together because they just recently announced their partnership. While some congratulated them, others were tagging Hillary as a gold digger from jumping to a millionaire tycoon, Bill Clinton from a bank would-be owner, Alexander Parker.

But Hillary no longer cared because like Bill said, they do not owe anyone an explanation.

As she thought about Bill, she suddenly missed him. She smiled and reached out for her phone and decided to call him.

###

Bill was in his office reading his papers when his mobile phone rang, he looked at the caller and smiled.

“Hello?” Bill said.

“Hi!” Hillary greeted smiling on her end.

“How was your travel going to the office?” She asked.

Bill chuckled at her trivial question, “I thought you had budgeting to do today?”

“Yeah, we do, but I called because … wait, aren’t you happy that I called?” Hillary asked, her nose crinkled.

“Of course, I am happy. Actually, happier that you called me. But I wonder, did you call because you miss me?”

Bill heard Hillary took a sharp deep breath, then she responded as she nodded on her end, “Yeah, I miss you already.”

Bill grinned, “I guess that’s a progress in our relationship. I cannot wait to see you tonight, Darlin’.”

Hillary sighed, “I cannot wait too, Honey.”

It was exactly five o’clock when Sarah told Hillary goodbye. Hillary went through her papers ensuring that she had placed those that she finished on the side and those that still she needed to work on tomorrow in the center of her desk. Hillary looked at the window and saw that the sun was setting painting the sky orange and red.

In a while, Bill will arrive, she thought excitedly.

Like as if she conjured him, she received a call from the security that her husband was already outside waiting for her.

She hurried down getting her bag then quickly said goodbye to the staff and the residents. She went outside the building and the first thing she saw parked in front of her office was a black Ford pick up truck and her husband looking gorgeous wearing a dark blue collared polo shirt, black pants, loafers, and dark shades waiting for her leaning against the car. His arms folded across his chest, a smile lurked on his face.

She ran up to him beaming, her heart happier knowing she would go home to a gorgeous and wonderful man who was her husband. She reached him as Bill enveloped her in an embrace, and quickly kissed her.

“Well, I came with a humble car as you requested.” He teased making Hillary laugh.

“Aren’t you always efficient?” She teased back, rubbing her lipstick from his lips, she looked up at his eyes and brushed his hair finally feeling the thing that blossomed in her heart—grew. “Take me home, Honey.” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ʕ￫ᴥ￩ʔ Finally! I have written this chapter. I had been wanting to update the soonest but I didn't have time to do so. Anyway, I hope you liked the update, and thank you, thank you for always commenting and giving kudos, because those are free beers. 
> 
> The next few chapter will be a little roller coaster. Brace yourself. (ಥ_ʖಥ)
> 
> For the past few chapters, I have been thanking [HillaryDiane](http://hillarydiane.tumblr.com/) and [The Clingtons](http://theclingtons.tumblr.com/) because these are the people that I work with. HillaryDiane volunteered to proofread the chapters, while the Clingtons criticizes them. She actually owns the story. The idea came from her, which we both built together. I do not want to get all the credit because there are people that I work with, so yeah, the purpose of me saying this is because we are a team (or I think so). The story wouldn't come out as what it is without them. (´∀｀)♡ ٩(^ᴗ^)۶
> 
> And, of course, you guys, because without your support, I wouldn't think that it's worth it to continue. ✿♥‿♥✿  
> Thank you, thank you, thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

It was early in the morning, Hillary just got off from the shower when she suddenly remembered something. She hurriedly went to the desk on the side and glanced at the calendar and counted, “Oh, my God, I am ovulating,” she announced.

 Still on her robe she got out of their bedroom and started looking for Bill.

“Good morning, Madam!” Jean greeted, but Hillary didn’t stop since she was in a hurry, but then she did not want to come across as a snob, she spun around and returned the greeting, “Good morning, Jean!”

“Where are you heading, Madam?” He asked.

“Looking for Bill.”

“He’s in his office, Madam!”

Bill was in his executive chair writing and reviewing his contracts when the door to his office swung open. Hillary ran to him, and he immediately stood. “Is everything okay?” He asked worried meeting her halfway.

Hillary gripped his lapels pulling him, “I’m ovulating.”

Bill squinted at her, “What?”

“I’m ovulating, Mister! And if you want that five kids, we better start right now.”

Bill gaped at her, he opened his mouth to say something, then shut it closed, “I… I have meeting. My Vice President will be here in a minute.”

“They are not here yet,” She said in labored breathing.

“Did you run going here?” Bill asked amused noticing the flush on her cheeks, and the rise and fall of her chest.

“Yeah, I did.” She responded.

Bill smiled, and wrapped his arm around her waist, “Well, I guess, we shouldn’t waste time.” He said before he swooped down to kiss her.

###

“Oh, bon jour! Good morning, Sirs!” Jean said greeting Bill’s Vice President, and COO as they arrived in the Nest from Bill’s chopper.

“Good morning, Jean!” Thomas greeted, and he donned his hat. Martin Bell, the COO, greeted Jean too.

“Bill told us to come here instead. I believe your monsieur is in his office?” Thomas asked as Jean led them inside.

“Oui, monsieur William is already waiting for you.”

“How are your masters?” Martin asked.

“Oh, they have been really happy,” Jean gleefully shared as they went up to Bill’s office.

###

“God, you’re so good,” Hillary moaned as Bill thrust into her pushing her against the door.

Bill nipped her ear making Hillary giggle, “You’re so hot and wet for me, Baby,” Bill groaned. He adjusted his stance to get a better angle. He moved his hips again making Hillary throw her head up and moaned low in her throat. Bill slid in and out of her increasing his pace when he heard Jean’s voice coming closer. 

“Shit,” Bill grunted, his eyes dropped to the knob and saw it turned.

“The monsieur and madam had been very much in love,” He heard Jean say pushing the door, but then Bill pushed it back using all of his weight pinning Hillary harder against it, making the door bang close to their face.

“Jean,” He gasped, and then swallowed, “Un moment, s’il vous plaît. In a while. We’re busy.”

Jean turned red faced and spun around to look at Bill’s business partners and said, “Uh, I guess we head first to the dining area. Have you had your breakfast?”, he asked politely.

Thomas laughed as they all heard another thud on the door, then Hillary’s moan. “Well, take your time, Billy. We’ll just grab some coffee first.”

###

When they were done, Hillary hurried up fixing his tie. “I’m so sorry,” She laughed.

Bill smiled gently, “They will understand, they know we’re still in our honeymoon period.” He tucked her hair behind her ear. “I’ll have to go to take care of business, and in the meantime,” he said reaching down to touch her belly, “you take care of our baby.” He ended pressing his lips on her forehead.

When Bill pulled back and Hillary looked up at him, it was there in the beating of her heart, the gentle hum in her chest, she knew that she was in love with him.

She swallowed, then nodded.

The thought shook her to her core. She went back to her room with unsteady legs, not knowing if the cause of her legs to be weak was because of that knowledge or the result of their quick lovemaking? Either way she was giddy. She went to her bedroom and flopped down on the bed, her hand clutched to her chest.

Isn’t amazing to be in love with your spouse? She thought smiling.

###

Hillary went to her office a few hours too late, when she got in there she immediately started working on the papers that she still needed to finish. She pushed back her square rimmed glasses in place as she read through the paper and noticed that her mobile phone beeped again.

She glanced at the name of the caller only to see that it was Alex calling her again.

Seriously, how persistent is he? She thought.

Ever since they broke up, they’d never seen each other again. She never heard from him, and she never called him. Only recently when she got married has he not stopped calling her.

What did they need to talk about? She thought. If Alex is wondering if they could still go back together it’s already too late. Besides, she could already be carrying Bill’s child. She’s happier with him. Maybe it’s something that Alex needed to know.

She reached and answered the phone.

“What do you want Alex?” She asked.

She heard Alex took a deep breath, relieved. “Thank God you answered my call. I’ve been calling you but you weren’t answering.”

Hillary closed her eyes, starting to get annoyed. Who the hell does he think he is?

“I told you, Alex. Stop calling me. Our staff should have told you that.”

“Look, I know that you want me to stay away. And I will. I will stay away. I don’t want to bother you anymore. But Hillary, please, you have to see me. I have a lot of things to explain.”

“What do you need to explain, Alex? We’re over!”

“It’s not about us, Hill.” He said, then he took a deep breath and added: “It’s about your husband.”

###

Hillary met Alex in a restaurant across her office. She scrolled through her phone looking at Bill’s message, how he missed her already. He said that he would be picking her up tonight. Hillary smiled. Of course, he will pick her up, he loved that moment. It made him feel like a young jock taking his girlfriend home 

She was so busy reading their messages that she did not notice that Alex had arrived.

“Thank God, you arrived.” He said taking the seat opposite hers.

Hillary looked at his face, and realized that Alex was still the dreamy guy that she had met. He still had the sandy hair, his complexion-tanned. He must have spent his time in beach, she thought.

Alex reached for the menu, but he stilled when Hillary spoke.

“What do you have to say?” Hillary asked not wanting to extend their conversation.

Without taking his eyes off her, he waved for the waitress. “One latte, please.”

“Have you taken your order?” He asked.

Hillary bit the insides of her mouth thinking of telling him to cut off the trivialities because she was not interested to spend time with him. But she knew she had to be patient.

“Yes, I have, if we can get to the topic please.”

Alex looked at her, and noticed her impatience. “God, you changed a lot, Hill.” He said, “I almost didn’t know you.”

“Did you come here to criticize me?” She asked sarcastically.

Alex put his palms up, “Alright, I’m sorry. I know you are angry with me. I don’t deny that. I’m sorry. I’ve said sorry too many times, hell, I don’t even deserve you.” He took a deep breath and looked at her, “But why did you marry him, Hillary?”

“Whoever I marry is not your business.”

Alex brushed his hand through his hair, the hair that she had loved.

“Can you cooperate with me for a while? Look, Hillary, I know you hate me for how I have left you. But you have to know that I still care about you. I care about you a lot.” He waited for his message to sink in, but when Hillary did not respond, he continued, “The reason why I wanted to see you and had been calling you is because you married a monster, Hillary.”

Hillary suddenly stood up, “If you are going to insult my husband—” But Alex reached out for her wrist.

“I’m not lying, Hill. Bill paid me millions to break off our engagement.”

Hillary narrowed her eyes at him, “If you are lying—” but Alex cut her again.

“I’m not lying.” He took a deep breath, “Please, sit down.”

Hillary sat but her hands were shaking.

Alex took a deep breath, “I am in debt, Hillary. I was in very much in debt. Bill found out about my financial issues. The night that I broke it off with you, it was the night that he made that offer.”

Alex looked at Hillary’s shocked face. “You can ask him about it, Hillary. But I am afraid he might lie about it. He threatened me last week.” He shook his head, “It was Wednesday, eleven o’clock, he went to see me. He threatened me that he will ruin me if I said anything about our agreement.” He looked at her again to see her reaction, but when Hillary kept her face straight, he proceeded. “But I had to, I had to tell you everything.”

He reached out to touch her hand, “I love you, Hillary. I know you hate me, but I swear, I still care about you. I still love you, that’s why I am saying this because Bill planned all of this.”

Hillary closed her eyes, suddenly remembering last week when Bill told her that he would be attending a social event.

“Where did you meet him?” She asked.

Alex turned his eyes at her, “Marcus Archibald’s underground poker table. He set up the game to entrap me. To give me a message.”

“I want you to be careful, Hillary. I remember your agreement with him. I had the feeling that Bill had purposely set up the agreement because he had a plan. I’m not sure what he’s up to. But please, be careful.”

###

Bill was calling Hillary’s phone since five in the afternoon but she wasn’t answering. It was already past six and he was worried. He paced around the room and was barking orders to the guard to find Hillary, only to return clueless.

“They said that she had left her office around four in the afternoon,” Joe said.

Bill ran his hand through his hair, worried that something might have happened to Hillary. He was considering to go to the police but then he thought that maybe he was overreacting. However, he couldn’t think why Hillary would refuse to answer his call.

He was in the middle of worrying when Margarita knocked and said, “Señor, Señora just arrived. She’s in your bedroom.”

Bill hurriedly went out of his office and went directly to their bedroom. He got in and noticed the silence. Usually, at this time, Hillary would come running to him embracing and kissing him telling him how much she have missed him. Now though there was some coldness in the air as if something just happened.

“Darlin’?” He asked looking at Hillary’s back. He found her looking outside the window.

She spun around, her arms around her as if she was cold.

Bill came closer and embraced her. “Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick when you were not answering your phone.”

Hillary didn’t return the embrace but instead placed her hands on his waist. Bill felt it, and he  pulled back looking at her, there was a strange look in her eyes. The fire that he usually see within her was replaced by something cold. It was as if he was a stranger to her.

“Where have you been?” He asked whispering.

“I went somewhere thinking.”

Bill tilted his head to the side, not understanding what was happening. “What happened?” He asked rubbing his palms on her arms.

Hillary rubbed her temples, she didn’t know whether to flinch in his touch or just run away?

Hillary moved away from him.

_You married a monster, Hillary._

“Where were you last week, Wednesday?” She asked.

Bill suddenly straightened, “What do you mean?” He asked.

“Last week, we were both sleeping together, you suddenly had to leave at nine thirty.”

Bill swallowed, his heart beating hard against his chest. He felt like as if someone just dumped a cold water on him. “I told you—”

“Don’t you dare lie to me!” Hillary said through gritted teeth, her tears suddenly fell from her cheeks.

Bill came closer grasping her arm, but this time, she flinched from his touch. “Don’t you touch me!” She snapped.

“How much did you pay?” She asked her voice broke.

Bill did not respond. He was thinking of lying, but knew that it was pointless.

"I said how much?!" She shouted.

“Hill, Darlin’, please.” Bill begged.

She shook her head, “Alex told me everything.” Her tears continued to fall, she felt her heart breaking. She turned to look at him through her tears, “But I couldn’t stomach what he said, but please, tell me… how much did you pay for him to break off _our_ engagement?”

Bill went to her wanting to hold her but she stopped him by raising her hand, “I told you, stay away from me!”

Bill blinked remembering the same scene when he was a child. It was night then, and his dog just died. Bill was weeping because he was so lonely because he no longer had his pet to sleep with him. He went to his father’s study because he wanted his father to hold him.

“Papa, I am so lonely,” He said.

“I told you, William, I am busy!” He snapped, “You’ll get over it! Now go back to your bed!”

“How much!” Hillary shouted snapping Bill from the past. He blinked again taking him back to the present time.

“I…” Bill started, he shook his head, and tried again, “Forty five million.”

Hillary gasped. She opened her mouth to say something more but then she only sobbed. She sat on the edge of the bed and pressed her hands against her face. Bill kneeled in front of her, his hands on her knees.

“I’m so sorry,” Bill whispered.

Hillary looked at him and asked sobbing, “Why did you do that?”

Bill looked at her and answered her matter-of-factly, “Because I don’t think you deserve Alex.”

Hillary gaped at him not believing what she had heard. She stood up and paced. She had to put a distance between them before she ended up slapping him.

“When we were in Masquerade, and you told me about what’s going on between you and Alex, I thought he doesn’t deserve you.” She heard him say.

Hillary turned to face him, her mouth fell open in disbelief. “And who the hell are you to make that decision?”

Bill grasped her arm, “You couldn’t see it because you were in love with him—”

“Yes!” She shouted cutting him “Yes! I was in love with him. I was ready to go through things with him. You do not get to decide what I deserve or not.”

Bill squinted at her, “So in spite of him choosing his money over you, it’s okay?”

“It’s my life, I get to decide what I want!” She shouted.

Bill grasped her arm, pulling her, “For God’s sake, I don’t regret what I have done, because if I hadn’t done that, you’ll be stuck with that loser who’s up to his ears in debt!”

“And being with you is much better?”

“Jesus, Hillary, I was willing to pay forty million to have you.”

Hillary pressed the heel of her palms against her eyes. “Not, everything's about money, Bill. There are things that you cannot buy.”

“Listen to me, I gave him a choice.”

“You threatened him!”

“Bullshit! If our position was switched, and he had made the same offer, I would have thrown his ass out of my office. But Alex didn’t. He took the bait. That’s the man you wanted to settle with? Someone who would choose money over you.”

Hillary pulled her arms away from him, when she was able to successfully take her arm from him she swung her hand, her palm meeting his cheeks, snapping his head to the side. The sound of her slap echoed in the room. Bill looked at her, and Hillary caught his dark gaze the one that she saw when she first met him.

“You arrogant bastard!” She bit out, “You took away the man that I loved, the man that I was supposed to marry. I will never forget that.”

Bill heard her say it and it echoed inside his head. So she hasn't stopped loving Alex, he thought bleakly. Who was he trying to fool anyway? Bill closed his eyes allowing him to remember what his father told him: _“Your mother died because of you, William. I never forget that.”_

It was all the same: how they rejected him, how no one seemed to choose him.

Hillary saw that Bill’s jaw bunched. He straightened up and said, “I am not sorry for doing that, but I am sorry for the pain that I caused you.”

Hillary shook her head, “I want a divorce.” She said and she turned around to leave, but before she could reach the doorknob, she heard Bill say in a low threatening voice.

“If you do that, I will withdraw from financing your charity.”

And this was where he was good at: Manipulation. This was how he won people, and he was using it to her, just to make her stay.

_"If they do not bend to your demands, make them. Use their weakness against them, and you'll get what you want," His father told him._

Hillary turned and she finally got a confirmation of her assumption. He would hold her charity against her. It all made sense now.

If Bill pulled out from her charity, she would not be able to sustain her on-going projects or pay the bills of her charity. She was not allowed to find another sponsor or else she would be breaching their terms and condition. She would be obliged to pay him all of his expenses not including tax and with interest. Hillary would be bankrupt, and her residents will be out in the streets.

It was a perfect play, and Bill planned all of it.

_You married a monster, Hillary._

Hillary looked at him, “And you say that Alex is worst?”

Bill remained quiet. “Why are you doing this to me, Bill?” She blinked again and her tears fell.

Silence.

“This really breaks my heart.” She said her voice cracked.

Silence.

“I was…” She shook her head, “I fell in love with you, and I thought it was so good. But then I learned the truth and I realized that I hardly know you. I was so naive, and so stupid.” She grieved, and she saw Bill blinked too many times.

It was the words that he was waiting for, what he wanted all his life, but now it was all gone.

Bill could not mistake the raw pain in her eyes, how betrayed she felt, he wanted to howl in pain because of what he had caused her and what they have lost. But he would straighten this out. She just needed to give him a chance. He just needed some time. 

Bill took a step, held her arm, and then he reached out to wipe her tears. It was  the action that he used to do.

“I am still the man who held you last night, the man who made love to you earlier,” He said brokenly,  “I am still the man you married, and that hasn’t changed.”

Hillary looked at him no longer knowing what to believe. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She couldn’t go through this again. He could not make her love him then destroy her at the same time. She needed to protect her heart moving forward. She had to put up her defenses and survive the next eleven months. She didn’t know his true intention, the reason why he had done all of these. She had to be ready.

Hillary turned her head to the side dislodging his hold, “Please, let me go.” She whispered, “I just need some air.”

Bill blinked, because he knew that she just had withdrawn. He let her go, when Hillary reached for the doorknob, he said the words that he had been keeping to himself, and he said it out of desperation.

“I love you, Hillary.” He whispered in ragged breath, his tears finally fell. He said it as his last way to make her stay.

Hillary stilled, but she did not turn, “Who are you trying to convince?”

Bill’s throat worked as if he was swallowing. Bill looked down at his shoes. Yeah, who he was trying to convince? He thought. All throughout his life, he had been trying to be loved only to be rejected every time he seemed to have already found it. Maybe his father was right, he was not the kind of person that others would love. Maybe it wasn’t really for him.

_“It would be much better if your mother chose to abort you, then I wouldn’t lose her.”_

“Alex told me this because he cares about me. If you hurt Alex, I swear to God, I will not forgive you.” Hillary said, and since she could no longer take being in the same room with him, she turned the knob and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ Bill Clinton doesn't speak French, but I thought it'll be hot if he knows how? HAHAHA. 
> 
> This [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eN0Gspagb4E) helped me write this one. I couldn't hit the right emotions but ugh the ~ feels ~ in this song.
> 
> Hoping to hear your thoughts, will be updating this Friday/Saturday. Thanks, love you all.


	11. Chapter 11

“Monsieur?” Jean asked as he pushed the door open to Bill’s office. Jean is no longer stranger to Bill’s preference to be enveloped in darkness in his office, but tonight there was a certain eeriness in his choice of darkness.

“Jean,” Bill whispered in an agonized voice.

Jean walked closer until he was able to see his master sitting in his chair, slumped and drunk.“Did you…” Bill started, he swallowed feeling his throat dry. “Did you… uh… bring my drink?”

Jean looked uneasily towards the finished bottle of brandy on the side. “But you’ve had enough alcohol monsieur.”

Bill propped his head on his hand rubbing his eyes. “I…” he took a deep breath, he could still recall how Hillary looked at him earlier with those wounded eyes. “I hurt her, Jean.” He groaned then he covered his face with his hands.

The tense silence was suddenly broken by the terrible sound that came from his chest. “Oh, God, I hurt her.” he groaned agonizingly. He sobbed harder this time, “Oh, God, how much I had hurt her!” He groaned, then he looked at Jean his face contorted with agony. “I can still hear her crying,” he whispered as his tears rolled from his cheek.

Jean looked at his master, and for the long time that he had been with him, he never saw him grieve over a woman, or anyone. Bill did not even cry when his father died. Jean presumed that the only logical reason why Bill could be reacting this way was that he was truly in love with Hillary.

Earlier, he told Bill’s business partners that his masters were in love. Jean was sure of that, but the extent of how they truly felt about each other was only confirmed by how they were hurting at the moment.

Margarita told him that Madam Hillary had transferred to the next room, but Margarita also told him that she had to comfort Hillary, to hold her while she cried.

They didn’t really know what they both argued about, but now, Jean had a slight idea that it was his monsieur’s fault by how he admitted it to him.

“I…” Jean started, and cleared his throat, “I might be able to help, monsieur. What is it?”

Bill looked up at the ceiling and watched the shadow played. He took a deep breath and told Jean everything. Jean listened intently, understanding that what his Monsieur did had caused real damage to his wife’s trust for him. Jean knew his master could be ruthless dealing with his business, and he must thought that was the way to win Hillary’s affection.

Jean felt bad for Bill because of all throughout his life he had hardly experienced love. His father had deprived him of it by blaming Bill for his mother’s death, then the woman he had been with did not actually love him. The women enjoyed the money that comes along with him. But emotional connection? Nah, they never had that with him.

Jean reached for the decanter and poured himself a drink as he turned to look at his master who had fallen asleep on his chair. “Don’t you worry, Monsieur, the heart always find its way home. The madam will forgive you because I know you are her home too.”

###

“He did what?” Sarah asked incredulously.

Hillary pressed her fingers against her temple. She felt awful after spending the night crying. It that made her eyes puffy and her head to ache. She wanted to call in sick but she did not want to spend more time under the same roof with Bill so she forced herself to go to work. Even though it was hard, Hillary thought that it was better that way than to be reminded of how he had betrayed her.

“He planned everything. He knew how much I would do for my charity. He knew how desperate I was, and he used that information to lure me to agree to his terms. Then, he had someone work on Alex’ financial problems that he used against him. He did not even plan to tell me about it. How am I supposed to feel about that?”

“Did you ask him why?”

“I did.”

“And…?”

Hillary sighed, “He said that he offered that money to Alex to let me go of our engagement.”

Sarah laughed, and Hillary couldn’t help but frown at her friend.

“I’m sorry,” Sarah said wiping her eyes, still trying to recover. “I wanted to applaud him because I really hate Alex, only if he wasn’t equally bad.”

Sarah nodded, then she asked: “What did you tell Alex when he told you everything?”

“I told him to go to hell. I am grateful for his honesty, but I just confirmed how spineless he is.” She shook her head, “If you only knew how angry I was when he told me what happened. I cannot condone what he had done.” She bit out.  “He literally sold me to Bill. He told me that he did it because he had no way out in his debt. Plus, he said that what prompted him to accept it was because Bill had threatened to expose him.”

“Geez,” Sarah groaned.

“I cannot…” she shook her head trying to find the right words,  “I cannot believe what Alex and Bill had done, but I am already over with Alex.” She sighed, then gave a self-deprecating laugh, “but now, I am stuck with Bill.”

“Can you not file a case against him?” Sarah asked.

Hillary tipped her head up and closed her eyes. “Well, I can, but regardless, our agreement stands. If I file a case against him or do something that might displease him, he’ll pull out from funding the charity.”

Sarah looked at her friend understanding that when Hillary loves, she’ll go to great lengths for that person. In this case, for her charity. She’ll stay with a man who betrayed her to save her charity.  

Sarah reached for her hand, “What are you planning?”

Hillary turned to look at her, “You mean besides thinking of poisoning him tonight?”

Sarah laughed at her attempt at humor but then Hillary continued, “I’m not sure, I have to survive the next eleven months. I just need to be careful. I still have to know what he is planning to do.”

“Oh, my God!” Hillary gasped, then pressed her hands against her face.

Sarah turned her head to the side looking at her, “Are you okay?” She asked worriedly.

“Oh, God!” She groaned.

“What’s wrong?”

Hillary turned her hands down and looked at her straight in the eyes. “I could be pregnant.”

Sarah looked at her, “Are you sure? What are you planning? Are you… are you planning an abortion?”

“No!” Hillary exclaimed. “I cannot do that. You know how much I love children.” She said. “I’m not yet sure, I’ll get tested soon. I am just worried what Bill is planning and I do not want our child to get in the way of whatever he is planning.”

“Are you going to tell him immediately when you find out?”

Hillary pressed her hands again on her face. “Maybe not soon when I found out. I have to know what he is planning before he finds out that I am pregnant.”

###

“You seem very distracted,” Thomas said sitting on the chair opposite Bill in the conference room. Bill leaned back against his chair and took a deep breath.

Bill glanced at Thomas and said, “Hillary and I had a misunderstanding.”

Thomas looked at him and said, “From what we have witness yesterday, I am surprised.”

Bill smiled a little, not wanting to say anything more to Thomas. It was not that he did not trust him, it was just that he believes that whatever disagreement that he had with his wife, it must be just between them.

Thomas had sensed his hesitation to share. “My, my, you know, here’s what I have learned from my 15 years of marriage if it’s your fault go pursue your wife. Court her. However, if it’s not your fault…” Thomas pursued his lips as if thinking, “You still court your wife to win her back.”

Bill chuckled.

“But no, seriously, someone needs to compromise if you don’t and she won’t, then there’s hell for you both.” Thomas shrugged, “But as you said, it’s your fault then you have to win her again.”

Bill looked at him and seemed to weigh his Vice President’s suggestion. “You think she’ll let me?”

Thomas laughed. “William, you are formidable in the business, but, apparently, you shrink when the issue is about your wife.” When Bill did not return the humor, Thomas had straightened up and said, “Do it sincerely, your wife will know if you are sincere in your effort. And never use your money.”

###

It was exactly five in the afternoon when Hillary left the building and saw Bill’s limousine already parked outside. She groaned dreading the fact that she had no choice but to face her husband.

Her deceptive and manipulative husband.

And speaking of the devil, Bill got out from the car without Joe opening the door for him. He wore a three piece suit looking as sharp and handsome as ever. The wind ruffled his salt and pepper hair that Hillary longed to touch. She took a sharp intake of breath and bit the insides of her mouth realizing that even though how much he had hurt her, she was still very much attracted and in love with him. She was infuriated with herself because this was not the first time that she had gone through the same experience. Obviously, when to comes to loving, she couldn’t seem to see their flaws.

Bill looked at her and shifted on his stand because he was afraid that if he moved, she might flee. They both assessed each other first when he felt that she wouldn’t be fleeing, he reached something inside the car.

Hillary’s eyes widened in horror when she saw Bill picked a bouquet of flowers from the car.

Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!

Hillary glared at him, shook her head, turned and started walking away. Bill placed the bouquet back inside the car, then he reached for the umbrella and his coat and followed her.

Hillary thought that Bill had left her, and a pang of disappointed engulfed her. However, her disappointment was short lived because Bill caught up with her. Hillary side-eyed him and saw that he was holding an umbrella and coat.

She did not shoo him away neither had she tried to walk ahead of him. She allowed him to walk beside her, but she had decided to bore him to death instead by not talking.

Bill did not mind the silence. Even if it took him every day to walk her home in silence to get her back again, then he would do so. He would endure it for her. He wasn’t sure exactly how to court her without flaunting his money just as Thomas had instructed. In his experience with women, they enjoyed it when Bill pampered them with material things. He could easily win them with jewelry, expensive clothes, or expensive travel. Apparently, this kind of approach was not a way to win her back.

He may have not known how to do it yet, but at least now he no longer had his lies in between them.

They both stopped as they waited for the pedestrian light to turn green, then they both looked up at the clouds when they heard the thunder rumble.

And just like that, the rain started to pour.

Bill reached for his coat and draped it on her shoulder. He was expecting her to reject his offer but she didn’t. She huddled trying to keep herself warm.

Hillary’s emotion were in chaos. She did not know how to feel about Bill’s gestures, she was torn being wary and finding it really sweet. Her skepticism won out eventually. A part of her kept giving a signal for her to be careful. She wondered: was he being this nice because he wanted her to fall in love with him again so he could continue whatever he was planning?

The pedestrian light turned green, and they started to walk again. The rain poured harder. Bill, by instinct, draped his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer.

“You think you are being cute?” He heard her ask.

Bill shrugged, “I don’t know. I wasn’t trying, are you finding it cute?”

Hillary spun around at him not minding the rain, “What are you trying to pull?”

Bill looked at her, getting the hint of anger in her voice. “I wasn’t pulling anything, Hill. I’m here trying to make it up to you,” he said sincerely. He moved closer getting her under the umbrella.

 _Make it up to me_ , she thought mockingly. _Well, we’ll see about that_.

Hillary kept a straight face and started walking again.

“Gustavo made us a special dinner tonight.” She heard him say. Bill edged closer and placed his arm over her shoulder again.

Bill knew that it would take them a few more meters to reach the bus stop and he was worried because the rain was pouring harder.

They got under the waiting shed but when they got there they were partly drenched. While they were waiting for the bus to arrive, Hillary was partly shivering. Bill turned to her and rubbed his hand against hers.

“Still cold?” He asked.

“It’s okay,” She said, her teeth chattered. She looked up at him and was partly amazed that in spite of the cold, he seemed to be not affected at all. She wondered was he feeling something at all? Her eyes traveled to his hair, and her hand itched because she had the inclination to brush her fingers through his wet hair. She remembered the last time she did it when they both shared a shower when she was shampooing his hair. It was soft, and it was smooth, and Bill enjoyed it.

Her heart clenched on the memory.

 _Oh, Bill, whatever happened to us_? She thought.

Bill shook his head, “It’s not okay,” he said gravely still rubbing her hands. “We need to ride a car. It’s unfortunate that I did not bring my phone with me.”

“I’m sorry,” Hillary whispered. “I did not know it was going to rain.”

Bill stopped rubbing her hands and peered to look at her. “You don’t have to apologize. Let’s just go home.”

A cab arrived instead and they got inside, Bill kept his arm around her shoulder and his other hand holding hers. It was amazing they both thought silently, that in spite of their disagreement it was still evident how they both cared about each other. Not even a disagreement could keep them from looking out for one another.

###

They arrived home after a while, Hillary went directly to the guest bedroom which she was occupying after she left Bill’s bedroom. She took a shower and was confused with what she was feeling for Bill. She avoided him by not having a dinner saying that she wasn’t hungry. She was on the balcony trying to gather her thoughts when she almost jumped when Bill spoke to her from behind.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, his hot breath tickled the skin behind her ear.

Hillary spun around, and Bill immediately took a step back giving her some space. She looked at him and she saw the dark shadows of regret in his eyes. She couldn’t believe that an emotion like that could be feigned. However, before she could even consider forgiving him, she wanted to know his sincerity by asking:

“If you are really sorry,” she said, and her voice wavered, “will you dissolve our agreement?”

Bill looked at her and knew that she would insist that he dissolve their agreement, but he cannot. He cannot give it to her when he was still trying to win her back. He cannot take a risk of letting her go because his instinct tells him that she would file a divorce and leave him completely.

“Hill,” he said, “if I do that—”

“Then don’t appear that you are sorry!” She said angrily. She wrapped her arms around herself. She knew it, Bill wasn’t sincere.

“If I do that would you stay with me?” He asked, his voice almost a whisper.

Hillary kept quiet.

“All I want is a chance, Hillary. I swear I do not intend to hurt you.”

“But that’s it, Bill, you just did!” She responded.

Bill ran his hand through his hair, “Damnit, I did not want us to end this way. I never wanted to hurt you” He paced agitatedly.

“Well, you should have thought of that when you were planning all of this in the beginning.” She remarked sarcastically.

Bill turned to look at her and he took a few huge steps and grasped her arms making Hillary gasped until she almost fell against his chest.

“I know that you think that I am the villain here, and maybe I am because of how I took you from your idiot ex-fiance, but I am not entirely an awful man.” He bit out, his gaze dropped to her lips, and he suddenly gentled. He reached to cup her face and almost achingly said, “If I knew another way to have you, I would have done it.” He brushed his thumb over her lips as he gazed into her eyes. “I know that I am a bastard, but I want you, Hillary. When you came into my darkened life and told me how much you love your charity, I knew you are the one.” He breathed out. He reached to tuck a stray her behind her ear. “And when we kissed at the masquerade, I couldn’t forget you.” He pulled her closer, embracing her as he whispered in her ear, “I never belonged anywhere, Hillary, not until I met you.”

Hillary choked back a sob, but her treacherous heart leaped in hope. Even though she told herself that she wouldn’t trust him not until he set her free from their agreement, she knew she would try again. She hated herself for it because even if the chance of him breaking her heart was high, she was willing to give him a chance.

It was her weakness—loving.

“I hated what I have done,” he whispered, “but I’d rather have you hate me than lose you to another man.”

Bill kept on holding her but a part of him was dying because if Hillary rejected or pushed him again, he thought he wouldn’t be able to take it anymore. Then he felt her arms suddenly moved, and ever so slowly, she returned his embrace pulling him closer to her.

Bill heaved a sigh of relief. He pressed his lips on her crown and swore to himself that he would make it up to her, every day moving forward.

She pulled back and reached to rub her thumb on his cheek feeling his smooth skin. This is the man that I had sworn to love and to cherish for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, she thought. She promised it and even if he would hurt her in the end, she would give him another chance.

“It will take time, but I am willing to give our marriage another try, but please do not give me another reason not to trust you.”

Bill turned his cheek to press a kiss on the center of her palm and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ಥ﹏ಥ) it's getting harder and harder to update. It has been really tough juggling things between business, my research paper, and writing. So I am sorry. I am trying to squeeze whatever creative juice I have to make the story better, and I feel that I did not do well in this chapter. To say, I follow a timeline but how the timeline unfolds is something I have to write and it's quite hard lately. So I am sorry. *facepalm*
> 
> Thank you to the patience of people I work with. I hope to update this Tuesday. I hope to hear your thoughts. Have a great weekend everyone!╭( ･ㅂ･)و


	12. Chapter 12

“She had forgiven you, but she’s not yet back to your bedroom?” Martin, Bill’s COO asked.

Bill closed his eye as he leaned towards the tapered body of the Billiard stick focusing on his aim.

_“I am thinking if we should spend time getting to know each other better?” Hillary asked leaning against Bill’s body. She sat on his lap in her bedroom after they talked on the balcony._

_“What do you mean?” Bill asked rubbing the back of her fingers against his lips._

_“Everything happened too fast between us. We hardly know each other. I don’t even know your favorite color.”_

_Bill remained straight faced, so she continued. “I am only saying that we should spend the time getting to know each other well.”_

_“And that includes you sleeping here?” He asked frowning._

_“Yeah, it’s just that, I think we should focus on each other rather than sleeping together.”_

_Bill remained unconvinced, so Hillary continued. “We never had a chance to go on dates, never really connected emotionally. I think we should focus there. Sleeping together will complicate it.”_

_Bill pursued his lips considering what Hillary said, as much as he was concerned, he wanted her back. Completely. However, he understood that Hillary had her reservations. To begin with, he did not dissolve their agreement yet. Maybe she was being careful._

_“But can we kiss?” Bill asked. When Hillary appeared to contemplate it, he pressed. “That’s non-negotiable.”_

_Hillary giggled._

_Bill smiled, and he leaned to pressed a kiss on the space between her brows. “By the way,” he said, “my favorite color is blue.”_

_Hillary smiled at him and rubbed his jaw with her hand, then she crawled them until she grasped the back of his head pulling him to her. “That’s interesting,” she said smiling against his lips, “Mine’s yellow.” She ended before she pressed her lips against his._

Bill pushed the stick hitting the white ball. He straightened up as he watched the ball hit the number nine shooting it in the hole in the corner.

He turned to his COO and said, “I’m courting her. We’re taking things slow.”

Martin narrowed his eyes at him, “But you guys are married.”

Bill shrugged, “We never really had a chance to get to know each other well. I was rather focused on having her.”

Their attention riveted as Margarette entered the room, they all looked at her.

“Sir, it’s four thirty.” She announced.

“What’s with four thirty?” Martin asked, but Bill was already moving picking up his discarded suit.

“It means, it’s time for me to pick up my wife.”

###

“Hillary, I know you are very forgiving, but please be careful,” Sarah said as they spent the late afternoon eating ice cream in the park near the charity.

“I am being careful, that’s why I wanted to get to know him better.”

“And not sleeping would help?”

Hillary laughed, “Sleeping together would complicate things, especially for me. We need to connect emotionally first.”

Sarah looked at her seemingly skeptical of her plan, “Just be careful.”

“Why do you have to be careful?” Sammy asked, one of Hillary’s pirates.

She, Sarah, her pirate boys, and little Julia went to the park to grab some ice cream.

Hillary turned to Sam sitting next to her; his chocolate ice cream smeared all over his face.

“Because a real pirate lives with her,” Sarah answered.

The children gasped. Charlie looked at her with wide brown eyes, his vanilla ice cream melting. “Who is he?”

“Isn’t he bad?” Julia asked.

“Where is his ship?” Bobby, Hillary’s another pirate, who was missing a tooth in the front asked.

Hillary looked at the kids and they all turned to her, their interest piqued. She gave Sarah a reprimanding look.

“Is he a big guy?” Another one asked.

“Does he have a tattoo?”

“Does he have a hook as a hand?”

Hillary laughed looking at them, then she reached out to wipe Sammy’s face. “He’s a …” she tried to find a word that fits Bill, but she couldn’t find anything.

“He’s here,” Charlie gasped dropping his ice cream.

They all turned to Bill standing a few meters away from them wearing Aviators, his white shirt opened on the throat, and the sleeves folded until it reached below his elbows.

Bill froze on the spot when the table that Hillary occupied with some of the children and Sarah turned to him. He did not like attention, he did not know whether to wave hello at them or get back in his car and wait until their activity was over. However, Hillary saved him when she stood up from her seat and went to him.

Bill felt his tongue tied when she reached him looking beautiful as ever with her shiny blonde hair, her eyes soft, and her smile wide.  It was as if she was excited to see him too. Oh, how he hoped that she was indeed excited.

“You’re just in time,” She said looking up at him still smiling, but Bill remained staring at her.

She was just damned beautiful.

“Bill?”

Bill blinked, “Oh, I’m sorry,” He stammered, then the kids that Hillary with suddenly came to them running. He took a step back when they surrounded him.

“Are those your eye patch?” A kid asked looking at his Aviators.

“He smells good,” A kid commented. “I’ve read that pirates smells like fish, he smells great.” Someone said the kid behind him whose hair was so blond they were almost white. The kid pressed his nose against Bill’s slacks making Bill take a step forward.

Another kid went down on his haunches and pulled his slacks up to peek at his leg. “He doesn’t have a wooden leg!”

Bill was overwhelmed by the children not knowing what to do, he raised his arms up as they grab him. Hillary took a step back watching Bill giggling.

“I know you! We’ve already met you!”

“Uh…” Bill said nervously not knowing what to do, then he felt Hillary come closer as she picked up a child standing in front of Bill.

“Charlie, kids, you’ve met Captain Clinton already, right?”

They nodded, but someone said, “I haven’t met him yet.”

Bill turned to his left looking at a small boy his hair as dark as a raven’s feather.

Hillary smiled at the kid, “David, that’s Captain Bill Clinton.”

The child tipped his head up squinting and raised his small hand, “Pleased to meet you, captain!” Bill turned to Hillary and she stood there smiling at him. He turned to the child, took off his aviators, and leveled down until he could look at him in the eyes. “Captain Bill Clinton, pleased to meet you, little David.”

The boy giggled, and Bill smiled.

“So when can we finally ride your ship?” Charlie asked.

Bill turned to him, “We can go there today,” Then he turned to Hillary, “If Mrs. Clinton will allow you.”

Charlie crinkled his nose, “Who’s Mrs. Clinton?”

Bill straightened up and went to stand next to Hillary and draped his arm over her shoulder, he turned to her, “My Mrs. Clinton,” he said emphasizing the word “My”.

They looked at them confused.

“What do you mean?” Sammy asked.

Hillary blushed, “Well… I’m Captain Clinton’s wife.”

There was a mixture of oohs and wows from the children, Hillary turned to Bill and saw the satisfied look on his face. She almost laughed because he seemed very pleased with himself.

“Then are we okay to sail his ship today, Mrs. Clinton?” Sammy asked.

“But it’s late,” She said in a hushed tone. “It’s five o’clock and the kids need to be settled in by six.”

“How about tomorrow? It’s Saturday. I can take the kids there by the morning, they can sleep there and we’ll return them Sunday morning.”

Weighing in on the plan, she knew that it wouldn’t be a problem, so she nodded.

Bill smiled, then he turned to the kids, “How about I take you there tomorrow morning, then we’ll sleep there?”

The kids started exclaiming hoorays, and some clapped.

She was about to say something when Bill leaned pressing his nose near her ear, whispering directly into her ears. “We can check out the ship tonight and stay there.”

Hillary felt the hairs on her nape stood up. She turned to face Bill but he stood so close that their cheek almost connected, then she felt Bill’s hand lightly touched her back that made her skin tingle.

Stay in the ship just the two of them!

She met his eyes and said, “We have an agreement.”

Bill chuckled, his voice low. “I know, don’t worry, we won’t. Well, unless you invited me to.”

Hillary kept a serious face and allowed the child in her arms to slid down from her.  She turned to Bill and said, “I’m serious, okay?”

She moved away from him and held Charlie’s and Sammy’s hands taking them back to Sarah.

“We better leave, Sarah. Do you need help getting them back to their rooms?” Hillary asked.

“No, it’s fine. I can handle them.” Sarah said, then she tilted her head to the side and said, “Hi, Bill!”

Bill smiled and waved at her.

Sarah turned to look at her friend, “Well, you take care of yourself, alright?”

Hillary smiled and gave her friend a friendly peck, “You too,” she said before she reached for her bag and turned around to go to Bill.

When Hillary reached Bill he automatically placed his arm over her shoulder. He bit his lips and said, “Why are you so nervous to be with me on the yacht? I told you we’re not going to do anything you do not like.” He paused waiting for her to respond, but when she didn’t, he and teased her by saying, “Or you are afraid that you might fall for my charms?”

Hillary laughed out loud, shook her head and said, “I am only afraid that you might insist.”

Bill turned to her,  and raised his hand, “I swear I won’t.”

Hillary smiled, “Okay.”

They reached his limousine and Joe automatically opened the door for them, “Evenin’ Ma’am.”

“Evening, Joe!”

When her eyes landed inside the limousine, she gasped as she saw and heard a puppy barking inside.

“Oh, my God!” She cried.

She went inside and picked up a chocolate Labrador puppy inside a basket. She pressed her face against the dog’s warm body as he started to lick the side of her face.

Bill joined her inside and curled his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. Hillary nestled on his side cradling the puppy against her chest.

“Oh, my God! This is so cute! He’s so cute!” She said sniffing.

Bill chuckled, “Why are you crying?”

She turned to him, her eyes glassy with tears. “He’s so sweet,” she said.

Bill smiled gently and pressed his lips against her hair.

“What’s his name?” She asked.

“Buddy.”

“That’s very creative,” Hillary said, making Bill bark a laughter.

She turned to him, stretched her neck, and reached to gently kiss him, “Thank you.”

###

True to his words, Bill brought them to his yacht in New York Harbor. They first picked up some of their clothes at home before they headed to the dock.

Hillary was surprised by how many people knew Bill as they tread towards his yacht. People greeted him with “Good evenings,” or “Hello, Billy.” They also paid attention when he spoke, and acknowledges Hillary when he introduced her to them.

What Hillary particularly liked about Bill was how he always included her when he talked to other people. He would first introduce her to them by saying that she was his wife, then he would tell them of her accomplishments and her charity, then he would always show his possessiveness by always putting his arm around her.

It made Hillary feel important, respected, and wanted.

When they reached his yacht Hillary couldn’t help but gasp at it. It was a luxury yacht. The lower body of the boat was painted black, an Eagle logo was visibly painted on the side in white, the upper deck was all white as well. It was beautiful as it was an eye catcher. It was the only boat with such bold color.

“This is too big,” She said in awe as they both looked at it.

“I used to use it for a party,” He said proudly.

Hillary looked at him, and Bill continued to explain: “It can carry eight guests overnight in four cabins. It includes a master suite and two twin cabins. She is also capable of carrying up to four crew onboard to ensure a relaxed luxury yacht experience.”

“Aren’t you always a luxurious man?”

“I have taste for grandeur,” he whispered, “which is why you drive me crazy.”

Hillary swallowed as his eyes locked up with her. It was heavy lidded, drowsy, like as if he had a few glass of liquor. She felt the heat crawled up from her chest to her cheeks. She felt lightheaded by how he gazed at her, melting her on the spot.

“Sir, your yacht is ready, are you sailing tonight?” A crew asked snapping them both from their dreamy state.

Bill spun around, “No, we’re not sailing, we’re going to take a rest there. Did Jean told you about my preferences?” He asked.

“Yes, sir, the champagne was already in the bucket. The bed for your dog was also arranged. The strawberries and the fruit basket was already served in your room.”

Bill smiled, “Thank you,” he said and he reached for his pocket and handed his crew a few bills.

When the crew left, Hillary turned to him, she was again worried.

“Strawberries, and champagne,” she said, “I’m starting to get worried.”

Bill laughed.

When they already settled inside, and Hillary had taken a shower, Bill took care of their dinner. He cooked a perfect steak and made some mashed potatoes. While he prepared the dinner for them, he played some classic Al Green songs blasting from the speakers.

Hillary was enjoying a relaxing bubble bath when she heard a knock on the door. She stiffened, afraid that Bill might have some seduction on his mind, and as if he heard her thought, he announced: “Don’t worry, I won’t ravish you. I have something for you that you might enjoy.”

Hillary gave a nervous laugh and told him to enter.

She slid down further ensuring that the bubble would protect her. Bill came in and he directly went where she was and handed her a flute and placed the bucket of champagne on the side.

He crouched down until he could whisper in her ears, “I want you to enjoy your bath, so I thought to bring in some champagne. I know you are worried that I might jump on you, but I won’t, I told you.”

Hillary glanced at him, feeling a little guilty, “Thank you, I really appreciate that.” she said.

Bill smiled and kissed the top of her head, “Enjoy, Darlin’.”

When Bill had left, Hillary couldn’t help but contemplate about him. She had been debating if what she was doing was right or she was putting them in an unnecessary emotional challenge. She wanted him and would love to be with him again but a part of her was afraid that if they shared a bed again soon it would mess her emotionally. She did not want to separate from him, that was she was sure of. However, a part of her was hesitant to give herself entirely to him considering that he was holding their terms against her. She wondered why Bill felt the need to take control of her? Admittedly though if he did not tie her up with his condition, she would have filed for a divorce already. But if he had asked for her to give their relationship a chance, she would have agreed to do so.

Hillary sighed as she twisted her flute watching the bubbles inside the glass, why was Bill so addicted in controlling everything?

She noticed it by how he acquired businesses, by how he handled his agreements. It was as if he did not trust everyone around him that the only way he could be assured was if he binds them in contracts.

She wondered, did it stem from his childhood?

She tried to rack her brain if she had seen any picture of his parents and found that there was no trace of them in his house. He told her that he had inherited their house from his father, but how come there was no trace of his father?

She tried to remember what she knew of Bill’s father and found that she actually never really paid attention. She thought that maybe she could ask Bill about him. Besides, it was just normal for a wife to know about her husband’s parents.

Hillary donned a wardrobe, her hair still wet from the shower, she was looking for Bill and found him sitting in a leather chair reading his paper, wearing a gold rimmed square reading glasses. They were perched on his nose. He was balancing the book on his lap, a flute of champagne on the other, and Buddy nestled on his lap sleeping.

She heaved a sigh looking at him. She found that Bill wearing eyeglasses just made him more attractive. He looked smarter.

Bill looked up and found her staring at him, a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he explained: “Eyestrain.”

He stood up and carefully placed the papers on the side and picked up Buddy from his lap and placed him on the chair, then he went to her.

Hillary had to hold her breath, because in the small confines of the yacht with the air electrically charged because of their sexual attraction to each other, it would be a miracle for them both not to end up tearing each other’s clothes.

“Are you already done?” He asked. He reached to tuck her hair behind her ear.

Hillary nodded. Bill smiled down at her, he leaned to drop a kiss on her cheek. “You smell great, Darlin’,” he whispered. She flattened her palms against his chest, while Bill placed both of his hands on her waist. He nuzzled her jaw, nipping at the skin underneath.

“Bill—” She whispered, trying to hold him off.

She felt Bill nodded, “I won’t. We won’t,” he assured, pressing his face against her neck trying to recover. When he recovered, he pulled back. “Let’s eat before I ended up eating you instead.”

After their dinner, Hillary went up on the upper deck looking at the dark night. She wore her night dress underneath her robe. She stayed there relaxing, listening to the sound of the waves when she felt Bill wrapped his arms around her from behind.

He pressed his lips on the column of her neck, “What are you thinking?” He asked.

“I was thinking,” He heard Hillary say, “You never talk to me about your parents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ᵔᴥᵔ) Okay, I know I am late, but here you go. I hope you like the update. (♥ω♥*)  
> Will be updating this weekend. 
> 
> Hoping to hear your thoughts! ♥
> 
> Belated Happy Birthday to [The Evergreen Eagle](http://the-evergreen-eagle.tumblr.com/)!


	13. Chapter 13

When Hillary asked Bill to tell her something about his parents, she felt him tensed behind her. She turned around to face him and saw him frowned. “Why do you want to know?” He asked.

“Shouldn’t I know because I wanted to get to know you?” She responded looking at his face.

Bill kept his face straight. “They are both dead, there’s nothing to know there.”

Hillary kept her gaze holding his, “I know, but what I meant is that I wanted to know about your mother and your father.”

The mere mention of mother and father made Bill’s eyes turned harder, “I’m not really in the mood to talk about them, neither am I interested share anything about my parents.”

She narrowed her eyes looking at him wondering why he was put off talking about them. “But I am,” She reached for his jaw caressing the tensed muscle there, “if we wanted to get to know each other, shouldn’t we also talk about that? How our childhood was?”

Bill dropped his arms around her, and brushed his fingers through his hair frustratedly, “You know what, I appreciate that you would like to know about my childhood, and you are interested, but …I’m not just interested to talk about them.”

“But why?” She pressed.

_ “Don’t you love me, Papa?” Bill asked, his tears streaming down his face as his father looked at him with such fury in his eyes. _

_ His father smirked, grasped his chin too roughly making little Bill look up at him, “Love is for the weak, William. It will destroy you.” _

Bill looked at her, and she saw a fury in there, “Because I don’t want to talk about them,” he snapped, then he looked up, “Listen, please, darlin’, don’t ruin our night by trying to bring up that topic. Let’s talk about something else.”

But Hillary would have none of it, she was starting to get more curious about his past. “If you want us to know—”

“I said, let’s not talk about it!” He barked.

Hillary looked at him surprised that he had raised his voice at her. Bill seemed surprised too, he moved away from her, and she noticed that his hands were starting to shake.

“There are things in my past that I’d rather have buried, and I wanted it to stay there underneath the ground where it should be. I know you are going to press me to know more, but I cannot give you that—”

Hillary took a step closer but the way he looked at her made her stop in her tracks, “I just want to understand you,” she whispered.

“There’s nothing to understand,” he said almost in a whisper.

“Why won’t you let me in, Bill?” She asked in the same hushed tone.

Bill looked at her pleadingly. “Please, don’t do this right now, Hillary.”

Hillary didn’t notice that her tears rolled down on her cheek, she wiped it roughly with her hand. It hurt her that he didn’t want to let her in. She wanted to love him, for them to be a real couple, but it came to her that Bill was more complicated than she thought.

He touched her arms, but she dropped her head. “Why won’t you let me in, Bill?” She asked.

Bill gripped the bridge of his nose, “I really can’t have this conversation. I’m sorry.” He said, and he saw Hillary nodded. 

“May I ask if you can leave me for a while? I just really need to think.”

It didn’t take another plea from Hillary, because Bill turned and left her alone.

Bill went to his office inside the yacht contemplating while swirling the amber liquid on his tumbler. He realized that how he had snapped at Hillary would make her more curious. Plus, he did not like how he handled the situation. He tried to replay the event in his head, imagining how he could have handled it better, but talking about his family was like slicing up the scar that was already healed. Bill pressed the glass against his face, he understood that Hillary was right if he wanted their marriage to work he would have to let her in.

Bill took a sip of his whiskey and tipped his head up, he pressed his palms against his eyes as memories of his bitter past came back haunting him. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to share that part of him, but if he would want to win her, he needed to try.

Hillary was still recovering from how Bill had dismissed her. She stayed on the upper deck looking at the same view. She finally understood that the kind of man Bill was had probably stemmed back when he was a child. She could not mistake the anger in his eyes in the mere mention of his father and mother, and how he had bit out the words for her to drop the topic.

She was still wondering about what happened earlier when she suddenly felt Bill slid his arms around her stomach from behind pulling her closer. He held her and propped his chin on her shoulder and said in a ragged whisper, “I’m sorry.”

Hillary gripped his arms trying to take it away, but Bill held her tighter. “I’m so sorry, and you’re right, if I want this marriage to work, I have to let you know everything.”

She turned around to look at him, and she nodded, “Alright, you can start when you are ready.”

Bill smiled but it did not reach his eyes, he pulled her closer until he could put his chin on the top of her head. “My mother died giving birth to me,” he started. “It was an accident. They weren’t planning for my mother to get pregnant, but she did. When they found out that she was pregnant, the doctors told them that it would be dangerous for my mother to proceed with the pregnancy. The reason why was because of my mother’s complications in her heart. She wanted to take the risk. She told my father that she would like to try. My father ranted and raved about her decision, but eventually, he had relented. Albeit, reluctantly.” Bill swallowed, “My mother was not able to make it when she gave birth to me,” he sighed, “So to put it simply, my father was stuck with a son that he did not want. My father made that clear. Day in and day out, I spent my time with our servants, I grew up in their care. He hired a nanny to take care of me. She took care of my needs when I was an infant until I reached six years old. I did not understand what was happening, but I could not mistake the pity in our servants' eyes because of how my father neglected me. I could hear their hushed whispers. I tried to win his affection to change that, but the man had a heart made of ice.”

Bill closed his eyes, remembering clearly his dark days. “Emotion doesn’t do well with my father. I realized that the only want to get his attention was when I achieve the things that he wanted me to achieve.”

Hillary imagined how bleak it must have been for Bill not to understand what was happening when he was a child. She imagined a dark brown haired boy with light blue eyes, and a charming smile playing alone, spending time with servants.

Bill heaved a sigh and he pulled back, “You do not know what I have gone through in his hands. He was a disciplinarian. He used to discipline me using his leather belt hitting me until he was satisfied. He did that if I wasn’t getting a good grade, or I was being a bad kid. Sometimes he did that when he was just angry.”

He felt Hillary slid her hands to touch the both side of his face, “and?” she asked wanting him to go on. Bill looked at her and nodded. “I used to lie on my bed with my bottom and thighs raw and almost bleeding.” He took a deep breath, “When my dad is already satisfied with his work, he would leave me crying. My nanny, she would come to my room tending to my wounds. Embracing and comforting me, telling me that it will get better eventually.”

“One day...I…” Bill said, feeling his throat dry. “My… My dog died, it was my only puppy. I was so sad, I went to my father’s study to find comfort in him, but he just pushed me because he was working. I lost my balance hit my head and had a concussion that my nanny treated.” He shook his head, “My nanny was so angry at my father, that she couldn’t contain it. She went to him and argued with him.” Bill groaned, “He fired her, and again, I was left alone.”

Hillary reached out to wipe a tear that suddenly rolled from his cheek. “I asked my father once if he loved me, he only answered that it was my fault that my mother died and that she should have chosen to abort me instead.”

“Oh, God,” Hillary cried embracing him. "It wasn't your fault. Do you understand?" She reached to hold his face making him look at her. "Do you understand?" 

He nodded. 

Bill looked at her and her face, “I grew up not knowing how it felt to be loved. It felt like I was drifting. I thought that if I achieve greater things in life, I would be happier, I would have more opportunity to be loved. But the more things I have achieved, the more cynical I have become. People used me for connection. It was all business. It was all money, it was all greed,” He bit his lips, “but then you came into my office, and you told me that you love the people in your charity so much that you were willing to beg for them. It was too selfless, then I learned a lot about you.”

He gripped her wrist and moved them until she could place her palms on his chest. “And I wonder, and I really just wonder, how it felt to be a recipient of such love?”

He smiled through his tears, “I know I was a bastard for buying your hand, and for lying to you, and there’s no way to justify what I did, but I swear, I will continue to work until I become deserving to have your love.”

Hillary smiled, her eyes glassy with tears. She reached to rub his cheek with her finger. “Bill, honey, you don’t have to work hard enough,” she tilted her head to the side, catching his eyes, “because you know why?” She waited for him to acknowledge her question when Bill looked at her, she continued: “I think it would be much easier for me to love you much better now.”

Bill leaned touching his nose against hers. He pressed her hands against his chest wanting her to feel the beat of his heart.

He pulled back to look at her, “Are you saying that I haven’t lost it yet?”

Hillary smiled back and shook her head. “The reason why I don’t want us to sleep together was that I was so unsure of you, and I was afraid to fall in love with you deeply that I might get hurt. I was trying to prevent myself to love you more than I do.” She took a good look at his face, “but, now, hearing your story, I’m ready. No reservations this time.”

Bill smiled and leaned to press a kiss on her lips. “I’ll make it up to you.” He whispered against her lips.

They spent some time talking about their childhood in the bedroom. They reclined on their bed. Bill draped his arm around her shoulder. Buddy fell asleep on top of Hillary’s chest. She continued to rub Buddy’s fur while she entertained Bill with her stories like how she was once bullied by her classmates.

“I would have, like, a bow in my hair, and the kids would all pick on me,” She recalled amusedly, “But my mother wouldn’t accept it When I came home crying and my mom found out what happened, she told me to go back outside and figure out how to deal with those kids, because there was no room for cowards in our house.”

“Both of my parents were strict in their own way, but they did love me. If it weren’t for them, I wouldn’t be the kind of person I am today.”

Bill absentmindedly played with the strands of her hair comparing her childhood with his in his mind. He no longer felt sorry for himself for what he had missed. While listening to her, he was already imagining what their future would look like. He was still thinking about having as many children they could have. He wanted to be surrounded by blonde beautiful girls, or brown haired ones. Some maybe curly, others might have straight hair. He wanted two boys and hopefully three girls. He smiled thinking all of them on the bed, he would read children’s book before the kids' sleep, then he would take them to their own bedroom, and when he and Hillary would be left, they would spend the night making love again.

“Are you still with me?” Hillary asked, snapping Bill from his thought. He turned his head to look at her and smiled.

“Yes, I am, I was thinking of something,” he said.

“What?”

Bill leaned and pressed his lips to her temple. “I was thinking about children. How they would look like. I want my girls to be feisty and my boys to be kind but strong like their mother.”

Hillary smiled and touched his cheek, “I want them to be smart and charming like their dad.”

Bill reached to kiss the back of her fingers. “I’m not exactly good with children, but I have faith that you can teach me how to be a good father.”

“It’s funny how you like children but don’t know how to deal with them.”

Bill chuckled and pulled her closer. “It’s because I just feel uncertain with them. I don’t know how to communicate with them. I feel bereft! But I like kids because I wanted to give my children what I have missed. I may not know how to do it, and even uncomfortable, but I really want to try to the best dad.”

Hillary smiled gently and leaned to kiss his cheek.

“We’ll help each other. I have faith in us.”

Later that night, Bill fell asleep with his head on top of Hillary’s chest, his arms around her body. She absentmindedly brushed his hair with her fingers while thinking that tomorrow she will be using her pregnancy test kit. A part of her was excited to think that she could already be carrying his baby. She could already see it, Bill carrying their baby in his arms with a sense of wonder in his eyes.

She knew deep in her heart that Bill would be an amazing father. He would do everything for their children. She reached out to intertwine their fingers, and she kissed the smooth skin of his forehead.

###

Away from their yacht, somewhere in Manhattan.

There was a certain fear in Alex’ eyes because he knew that there was no way out in his position right now. He was warned, but he did not heed that warning. Now he was trapped in this situation.

If only he could turn back the time, but it was futile. He might as well accept his fate. This night he might not come out alive.

Alex’ eyes adjusted to the darkened room. He could not make out where he was but he knew that he was somewhere… in a warehouse?

He was on his way in his car in the parking lot when an SUV suddenly stopped in front of him and forced him inside. He was not able to see the people inside the van. He tried to fight them but to no avail, then suddenly, someone had pressed a handkerchief against his nose. The smell was so strong, but he knew that he was in a bad position. He needed to fight, and he did.

A cold sweat broke out on his forehead. It only took a few minutes when he passed out.

It was dark.

It was cold

Alex woke up with his hands already tied behind a stool where he was sitting. He couldn’t see his surrounding, but he felt his heart trip hammering against his chest.

This was bad.

Oh, this was very bad.

“The boss was upset that you failed to keep your word,” the man said who stood in front of him.

Alex swallowed, “I told you, it wasn’t my intention.”

The man seemed not interested to listen to him. Alex had the urge to weep and ask for mercy when he saw the man pulled a gun from an attache case and rolled a cylindrical steel on the tip. Alex recognized it as a suppressor. A silencer.

Alex never knew fear, except that time.

It felt surreal that it was really happening to him.

He swallowed when he felt his throat getting dry. It was as if he swallowed a sand.

The guy went to him holding the pistol. “Apparently, it wasn’t also my boss’ intention to do this. However, he did not appreciate what you did to him.”

“I’m sorry if I can talk to him. I can make amends.”

“Too late.”

It was silent.

It was cold.

Alex laid on the ground with blood streaming on his chest, his eyes wide open. He had too many enemies, he thought he was able to escape them. He made too many mistakes, but it was his end.

###

It was exactly six the morning that Hillary got out of the bed and used her pregnancy test kit. She was pacing in the bathroom waiting for the result to appear. She glanced at her clock.

It was time.

She went to see it.

Two red lines appeared.

She was pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ Alright. I am just hoping that you hold on your horses. I know it's a little suspense. Just give me a few chapters, it'll be sorted out. The next few chapter will focus on how they both trust each other, but this will be the last twist. WTF. I know. (;^_^A
> 
> Did Bill ordered to get Alex killed? Yeah, something you'll know in the future chapter.
> 
> Anyway, I did not have my girls check on this, so I am sorry for any grammatical error, or for any inconsistency. *face palm* It was my fault I should have given this to [HillaryDiane](http://hillarydiane.tumblr.com/) and [the Clingtons](http://theclingtons.tumblr.com/) earlier but I wasn't able to give it to them because I had too many things to do and I just finished a few hours ago. I didn't want to delay because I promised that I would be updating today, so here you go. I hope it's okay. I'm really getting bad handling my time.
> 
> If there's any mistake, inconsistencies, it was all my fault. (；・∀・) (ﾟдﾟ；)
> 
> I'll update by Thursday/Friday (or hopefully earlier than that).
> 
> P.S: Just saying that the part in reference Hill's childhood was originally hers. Just used it here.


	14. Chapter 14

Bill was still asleep when suddenly he felt someone bouncing on the bed disrupting his sleep.

“Baby, wake up!”

Bill kept his eyes closed, Hillary straddled his hips and leaned towards him while she started raining his face with kisses.

“Wake up!”

Bill ignored her, but then Hillary started to nuzzle his neck.

“Baby, you have to wake up!”

Bill kept his eyes closed but a smile appeared on his face. “I am awake, what is it?” He asked wrapping his arms around her back.

Hillary gripped his face, “I am pregnant.”

Bill opened his eyes wide open. “Wait, what?”

Hillary was beaming up to him. “You’re going to be a father,” she said her tears suddenly streamed down from her cheeks because of happiness.

“What?” Bill asked almost in a whisper, he reached out to wipe her tears with the pad of his thumb.

Hillary handed him the pregnancy test kit, and Bill reached for it with his other hand and stared at it amazed. He turned his head to the side looking at the two lines, while Hillary laid her head against his chest staring at it too.

Bill looked at it couldn’t believe that last night he was just dreaming about it, now he was holding it in his hands. An evidence that nine months from now he would be carrying a child of his own in his arms. Not just any other child, but his and Hillary’s. He could relive his past but this time a hundred more times better. He would see himself in his future child: loved and taken care. He would make his children experience the things that he had missed.

He didn’t notice it but suddenly his visions became blurred by the tears that had collected in his eyes. He dropped his arms and covered his eyes with his hands as he was overwhelmed by emotion.

“Honey,” Hillary said noticing that Bill started to tear up.

She reached out to take away his hand and wipe them with her own palm.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Hillary teased.

Bill sat up, moving Hillary to sit on his thighs facing him. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him. “You make me so happy, Darlin’,” he sobbed.

Hillary brushed the hair at the back of his head with her fingers while waiting for him to recover from crying. She hushed him.

“Now, you have to stop crying. My kid won’t have a crybaby for a father.”

Bill pulled back chuckling. “I’m sorry.”

Hillary tapped the tip of his nose, while he gently brushed the side of her hair with his fingers. “Thank you,” he whispered.

It was there that he felt it again, that overwhelming feeling of love that he had for Hillary. It made him at peace, even in harmony with the universe that he used to find with contempt. As if, he spoke what he was thinking, Hillary smiled. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

The kiss was supposed to be just quick but Hillary suddenly felt the shift of his body against hers, and Bill immediately felt her hesitation even without saying it. He pulled back a little disappointed but he let the feeling die down immediately choosing not to be bothered by the fact that in spite of what they had shared she was still hesitant.

Maybe it was a price that he needed to pay.

Bill smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead.

Hillary felt guilty. It wasn’t that she did not want it. She wanted to sleep with him again knowing more about himself. However, she did not anticipate that they would actually be doing it earlier. She was surprised. She was not able to encourage him because the moment suddenly became awkward: After he kissed her forehead, he moved away saying that he would be making a breakfast. She nodded tongue tied while silently berating herself for ruining the moment.

When they had their breakfast, Bill was attentive. He made scrambled eggs, bacon, and toasted bread, made her a cup of tea, and made himself a black coffee.

He planned their day, Hillary said that she would bring the kids from the charity, while Bill would prepare the all necessary in the yacht.

While listening to Bill lay out the preparations and how he was doing everything for her. It made Hillary more guilty.

After a while, she laid on the bed while listening to Bill take a shower. Debating how she can bring the topic. When she heard the door open and the faucet in the sink running, she knew that Bill was already shaving.

“Urgh!” She groaned. She couldn't understand why suddenly she felt inept and shy. She pressed her palms against her eyes and decided to do it naturally.

Bill Just finished cleaning his jaw, pressing the wet towel on the skin when he saw in the mirror that Hillary was standing behind him.

Bill stopped what he was doing and looked at her. She was still wearing that flimsy cream silk nightgown that was too short.

Hillary held his gaze in the reflection on the mirror and swallowed. Her husband was still wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. She looked at his back, then flexed when he straightened up. She remembered how she used to admire his back, count the freckles that he had there, and touch her lips to the little dimples that he had just above his buttocks.

Bill knew that she was up to something so he stayed frozen standing there, and she walked up to him silently like a panther. 

She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her front to his back.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” she said against his skin. Bill leaned against her a little.

“Have I failed to make you feel good?” She whispered huskily, making the hairs on his nape stood up.

She ran the tip of her fingers on his stomach making the muscle there taut.

Bill opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out but only a sigh.

“But I will make it up to you, baby,” She said touching the knot of his towel releasing it.

Bill groaned the moment that she had grasped his semi-stiff member and started to stroke him, while she used her other free hand to fondle his sac.

“I know I told you that we can't sleep together yet, but I guess, we just have lifted it. Besides, I guess we won't be able to keep our hands off each other.”

She let go of his sac and reached for her lotion, and she applied some on her hand and went back stroking him.

“Baby,” Bill said in a ragged breath, he threw his head back, his lips slightly parted.

“Do you like that, honey?” She asked.

Bill didn't respond but grunted.

Hillary let go of her hold, “I think you don't like it.”

“No, please—” Bill said frantically.

Hillary smiled against his skin and went back working on him. She pulled back the skin, rubbed the head against her palm, caressed the slit with the tip of her finger.

“You feel good baby,” she said, and Hillary felt his hips buck..

“Darlin’—” he groaned, after few more strokes, Bill thrust his hips propped his arms on the counter of the sink and threw his head back as spurts of his seed came gushing out of him.

Hillary held him, while Bill tried to regain his strength.

Bill turned, and Hillary reached out on the towel hanging on the side next to her, and she wrapped the towel around his hips.

Bill pulled and embraced her.

“I was willing to wait, you know,” he said. Hillary pressed the side of her face against the wall of his chest listening to the beat of his heart.

Hillary pulled back, while Bill tucked the strand of her hair behind her ear.

“I love you, Hillary,” he whispered solemnly. Bill reached for her hand pressed a kiss on the center. “My darlin’ wife,” he ended as he leaned and captured her lips locking with his.

Bill pulled back after a while, “You better leave, and get the children, or else you might find yourself lying on your back with me cradled in between your thighs.”

Hillary chuckled, “Maybe tonight.”

“Maybe.”

###

Hillary got the kids on the limousine and they were filled with wonder. Joe gave them a boxed chocolate milk while they enjoy the ride going to the dock.

“Will Captain Clinton take us sailing?”

“Will he fish some sharks for us?”

Hillary laughed. David the smallest of all climbed her lap. “I hurt my finger last night. Tommy told me that the sharks will eat me.”

Hillary looked at Tommy who was sitting on the side grinning.

“Tommy—”

“I only told him to be careful,” he said.

“Well, you look after David. Alright?”

Tommy nodded.

Julia who was sitting next to her said, “Ms. Hillary can you help me pigtail my hair? I can’t get it right.” She frowned.

Hillary chuckled, “Alright, here let me help you.”

###

When they arrived at the dock the children kept on pointing on the boats.

“It doesn’t look like the ones we had seen in our book.” Charlie grimaced.

“They are modern pirate ships,” Hillary said, then she added, “Hold each other’s hands okay,” while they made their way to Bill’s yacht.

“I think I saw a shark,” David said peeking at the water.

“Don’t let the blood drip from your finger!” Tommy said holding David’s hand tightly.

The crew met Hillary and the kids half way.

“Captain Clinton is already waiting for you,” the crew said wearing an all white shirt and white pants.

The crew helped them onto  the yacht. When Hillary brought the kids in their rooms they shrieked in excitement.

“Oh, my God, this is so cool!” Tommy exclaimed.

“We get our own beds!” Charlie said happily bouncing on the bed.

“No bouncing, Charlie,” Hillary said making Charlie stop from bouncing.

“I’ll leave you for a while, you can take a snack, Pablo here will take you to the pantry. I’ll just find Bi… Er… the Captain.”

Hillary looked around the yacht and found Bill on the main deck sitting on a leather captain’s chair.

Bill swiveled the chair when he heard footsteps and found Hillary staring. She laughed out loud because he wore a Captain’s jacket, a Captain’s hat, Aviators, and was smoking tobacco.

“You lived up to it!” She teased, still laughing.

“Ahoy here darlin' wife! Come here sit on yer ol' mate's lap” Bill said in a fake pirate accent while he tapped his thigh.

Hillary bit her lips, went to him, and sat on his lap. She encircled her arms around her shoulder grinning up at him. Bill took off his Aviators and placed them on the dashboard next to his chair.

“So, how's me darlin'?” Bill asked whispering nearly touching the tip of his nose against hers. Hillary beamed at him and brushed his hair with her fingers.

“I’m fine,” she responded, tipping her head for a kiss.

“Good, and how about me babe?” He asked smiling touching her still flat tummy.

Hillary giggled, “We’re both fine. Where on earth did you get that language?” She asked.

Bill returned the smile, “Well I read a novel with pirates in it.”

Hillary playfully smirked, “Oh, I see. What about it?”

Bill chuckled, “Well, let’s see… I told Pablo to get me a book with pirates and he came back with a raunchy romance novel.” Hillary laughed out loud.

“Pablo did?”

“Yeah, he did, the store owner recommended it to him.”

Hillary ran her finger along his jaw, “So what’s the story about?”

“Well, I haven’t finished it yet, but I think it’s quite promising,” He whispered, his eyes dropped to her lips, then he teased her by saying, “But I think there are bodice ripping, ravishing, and lots of making love.”

Hillary giggled, “And you want to take inspiration from that?”

Bill pursued his lips, “Ravishing you on top of my desk, is my kind of dream.”

“Are we role-playing?” She asked her eyebrows furrowed.

Bill chuckled at her reaction. “Do ye wants t' be ravished by Cap'n Clinton?”

Hillary pulled back her bottom lip using her teeth, “Depends,”

Bill squinted at her, “Depends on what?”

“Depends on how rough he intends to do it.”

Hillary saw the bank of fire ignited in his blue eyes, but then she playfully tapped his nose. “But don’t forget that we have kids around.”

“I guess this cap'n needs t' be careful,” he said extending his neck to kiss her.

Hillary returned the kiss enthusiastically. Bill’s hand ran on her thighs under her dress. “Do ye want me t' touch ye?”

Hillary laughed, “Maybe later, Captain. We have kids around.”

She moved away from his lap, and stood up, pulling him.

“Wait,” Bill said grunting.

“What?” Hillary asked confused, then she laughed when she realized what uncomfortable situation he was in..

“I’ll follow,” Bill said trying to breathe normally hoping his erection to stop.

Hillary was in the pantry talking to the kids, telling them of what they will do when Bill arrived down in the pantry. He arrived carrying Buddy with him, and they all gaped at him.

“It’s the captain.”

“how are ye kids?” He asked.

“Oh, a puppy!” Julia reacted, she immediately went to him and extended her hand to reach for the puppy.

Buddy immediately went to Julia and started licking her face.

“We’re fine, Captain!” Tommy said proudly.

“Hello, Captain!” David said cradling his hand.

“What happened to you, David?” Bill asked.

David turned his hand towards Bill pointing his small finger with a bandaid. “I hurt my finger. Tommy said that I have to ensure that the blood won’t drip, so the shark won’t eat me.”

Bill pulled up his pants and went down on his haunches until he could level his gaze according to David’s height. “Let me see,” He checked it out seriously, turning David’s finger left and right.

“Well, you are safe from the sharks. They won’t hurt you.”

David looked at him, “How are you sure about that?”

“Yeah?” Charlie echoed.

“I can talk to the sharks, you know.”

“No way!”

Bill laughed, “I was just kidding, but I know because all Captain knows how the sharks hunt. We hunt em alright.”

“Ohhh,” they said in unison amazed by the fact.

They stayed on the viewing deck where Bill laid a blanket for them to sit on. The kids watched and had occasionally dripped their feet, but was suddenly scared because Tommy said that there are sharks underneath. The kids were too scared that they stayed on the viewing deck instead.

Bill had decided that after dinner they would be watching some documentary regarding sharks to educate the children.

Bill enjoyed his time with the kids. He found that it was just easy if he allowed himself to be just as silly. They were in the entertainment room watching Shark documentary. Bill had set-up the place by turning the lights off and passing everyone some sodas and popcorn. The documentary was so long that one by one the kids started to fall asleep. Most of the boys: Charlie, and Tommy, stayed all close to Bill. Charlie slept on his left, while Tommy slept on his right. Julia and David slept next to Hillary. David slept on her left while he cradled Buddy on his chest. He said he wanted to protect Buddy from being eaten. Julia, on the other hand, remained quiet and attentively listened to the documentary, but she also fell asleep.

Hillary was so engrossed on the documentary that she did not notice that everyone was already asleep. It was only when the credits started rolling that she turned her head to the side and looked at Bill who had his head leaned against Tommy’s.

Hillary smiled because a few months from now they would have a kid of their own, and she knew that Bill would be an amazing father, then maybe years from now they would have their five kids, they would be in the same position. They would be watching the movies altogether.

Then she looked at her “children” and felt her heart clenched. She wished that the kids would soon find a family too, but while they are with her, she’ll continue to take them like as if they were her own too.

Hillary moved slowly from Julia and David. They need to take the kids back to their room. She walked to Bill and touched his arm. He stirred from his sleep, and slowly opened his eyes.

“We need to take them back to their bedroom,” Hillary said.

Bill nodded. He yawned and started to move. He carried Tommy on his arm while he held Charlie’s hand. Charlie sluggishly walked, his eyes closed.

Hillary walked behind, she carried David on her arms, Julia followed beside her cradling Buddy. She was a little touched looking at Bill and the boys. Bill’s hair was standing in different directions, mussed from his sleep. He was still wearing his Captain get up.

When they had successfully tucked the children, Bill and Hillary found their time together.

Bill turned to her and encircled his arms around her shoulder pulling her close to him. “Well, this Captain that was supposed to ravish you is really sleepy.”

Hillary giggled and pressed her face against his chest. “So I guess the bed was more tempting?” She asked making Bill laughed out loud.

She still could feel his chest rumble with laughter when he pulled back and brushed her cheek with his thumb, “We still have tomorrow, Ma’am, and I am all yours by then.”

###

It was past two in the morning while Bill and Hillary slept soundly. It was then that his mobile lit up. A message just arrived using a private number. The message contained a very short message, a message that Bill had been waiting for since early in the morning.

“All done, boss.” It says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ಥ﹏ಥ) Two days late! I won't come up with another excuse, but it was really tough for the past few days to write. I thought it would be easy to do it in spite of being busy, but when you are tired, you just lose the creativity and the will to write a sentence. Anyway, I know most of you were edging on your sit if Bill had done it, but just hold on. Thank you for all your theories. I love reading it.
> 
> (◉ω◉) I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope to read your reactions! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)ﻭ
> 
> Will be updating next weekdays sometime between Thursday, or Friday, (I know I keep on mentioning a day!) but I swear I'll try. ^_^;


	15. Chapter 15

“Rise and shine, Darlin’,” Bill greeted hovering on top of Hillary who was still asleep.  
  
“Mmm?” Hillary mumbled, her eyes still closed.  
  
Bill leaned and started to nuzzle the skin under her jaw.  
  
“The kids are already awake and they are waiting for you,” he whispered in between biting kisses.  
  
Hillary cradled him intimately in the V of her thighs, her hands crawled from the back of his thighs to grasping his bottom.  
  
“I like you there,” Hillary mumbled.  
  
Bill reached for her hands and stretched them up. “You smell good in the morning,” he whispered against the column of her neck.  
  
“Really?” she asked chuckling.  
  
“You smell like morning, a hint of your shampoo, and a little more of me,” he responded running his teeth on her collarbone.  
  
Hillary purred.  
  
“Can we?” She asked.  
  
“No,” Bill said chuckling, then he pressed a kiss on the tip of her nose. “Get up, sleepyhead.”  
  
Hillary shook her head,  "Tease!"  
  
Bill rolled off from the bed looking down at her, his hands on his waist.  
  
"Get up," he told her.  
  
“Five minutes,” she begged.  
  
“Nope,” Bill rejected.  
  
Hillary stretched hiking her dress up giving Bill a view of her shapely thighs. He bit his lips trying not to give into the temptation. Luckily, she rolled off from the bed, albeit, reluctantly.  
  
“I’ll join you in a while, I’ll just wash up.” She said.  
  
“Alright.”  
  
###  
  
Hillary joined them after a while. She wore a white robe with her hair still wet from the shower. Before she arrived in the dining area, she could already hear Bill and the kids talking.  
  
“Why are we going back?” Tommy asked.  
  
“Because you have a class to attend," Bill responded. "Easy on your juice."  
  
“But I don’t want to do my maths.”  
  
“You want a boat right?” Bill asked munching on his toasted bread.  
  
“Uh-huh.”  
  
“Then you have to do well on your math,” Bill said matter-of-factly.  
  
“Captain, can I take this jam with me?” David asked.  
  
Bill turned his head to the right where David was sitting and he chuckled looking at his face smeared with strawberry jam.  
  
“Yeah, you may take the strawberry jam with you," he told David making the child throw his small fist in victory.  
  
Hillary bit her lips preventing herself from making a sound as she watched Bill bond with the kids.  
  
However, Buddy seemed to have another plan because when he had seen her, he came barking and jumping.  
  
Hillary went down on her haunches and rubbed Buddy’s head.  
  
Bill stood up and went to her.  
  
“Hi,” Bill whispered when he reached her, then he leaned to drop a kiss on her cheek.  
  
The action should have been normal but the intimacy of Bill’s gaze and whisper made Hillary blush.  
  
She tipped her head down and tucked her hair behind her ear concealing her blush. She went to sit beside Julia who was sitting on Bill’s left next to Tommy.  
  
Bill chuckled at how she had reacted. He was fairly certain that Hillary did that because she did not want him to make inappropriate gaze, touches, or smile around the children. It was a small detail that he suddenly liked.  
  
“So how was your sleep?” She asked the children.  
  
Buddy went to her with his tail wagging, and Hillary handed him a small slice of bread.  
  
“Sleep is amazing!” Julia responded  
  
“The bed was so soft!” David sighed.  
  
“And we got to see the sun rise earlier!” Charlie said too loudly.  
  
“Captain said that at night there are many stars. I wish we could have seen them,” Tommy added.  
  
"We'll do that next time, Tommy." Hillary smiled at the children’s enthusiastic response.  
  
“But why do you want to see the stars, Tommy?” She asked as she helped herself with the toasted bread and scrambled eggs.  
  
However, it was David who responded while he was spreading the jam on his bread, “So we can wish we can be adopted sooner.”  
  
Bill immediately reacted, he stood up and went to David. He placed his large hand on the boy’s small shoulder and said, “I’ll see to it that you get adopted the soonest to a deserving family.”  
  
David turned his head to look at him, “But what if they don’t come?”  
  
Bill smiled and responded, “Then you continue to be with us.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Of course! That’s a captain’s promise. See, I didn't even let the sharks bite you.”  
  
David giggled, just as Bill smiled and leaned the kiss the top of his head.  
  
The exchange almost brought tears to Hillary’s eyes, because she knew that Bill said those words because he didn’t want the kids to feel unloved just as what he had experienced. As much as he can, he didn't want any children to feel unwanted.  
  
Bill looked at her and she mouthed, “thank you.”  
  
###  
  
After Bill and Hillary took the kids back to the Charity, they went to her doctor to confirm her pregnancy.  
  
“You’re three weeks pregnant,” her ob-gyne announced.  
  
“At this stage the baby is still developing so try not to get yourself stressed, take your meds so we can avoid any complications,” she advised.  
  
Bill kept his arm around Hillary’s shoulder as they both listened to the doctor.  
  
The doctor turned to Bill and humorously said, “Don’t give her problems, alright?”  
  
Hillary laughed.  
  
“Oh, he doesn’t,” she said in his defense and tapped his knee.  
  
“By the way, we have an event that we’ll be attending tonight, can she drink alcohol?” He asked casually.  
  
Hillary turned to him, “We are?”  
  
Bill looked down at her, “I forgot to say that there’s a fundraising event for our Foundation.”  
  
Hillary suddenly had forgotten that the multimillion dollar worth Clinton Foundation was hers as well. However, she found it ironic that in spite of it being hers, she barely knew anything about the foundation. Being informed that there was a scheduled event without her knowing anything about it made her feel like an outsider.  
  
She did not even have any dress for the event.  
  
“You didn’t tell me,” she whispered.  
  
“I’m sorry I had forgotten to say, I was only reminded earlier.”  
  
Bill looked at her as if he was about to say something, but was cut when the doctor cleared her throat and said, “Wine would do, it shouldn’t really do any harm, but try to stay away from alcohol if you can.”  
  
###  
  
“How come you forgot you have a Fundraising event tonight?” She asked a little later when they got inside his limousine.  
  
“I forgot,” Bill said flatly.  
  
“You forgot?” She asked bewildered by how he seemed to have shrugged off a big event.  
  
Bill turned to her and pressed a kiss on her head. “Apparently, when I am with you, everything else fades.”  
  
It made Hillary laugh short but then she said: “I wasn’t prepared. I don’t have anything to wear.”  
  
Bill smiled, “I have taken care of it.”  
  
Hillary turned to him, “You have?”  
  
Bill nodded.  
  
When Hillary still looked like as if she wasn't appeased, Bill furrowed his eyebrows worried that something was off. “I hope you do not doubt when I say I had forgotten about it. My secretary called to inform me of the event.”  
  
Hillary looked at her hands, and Bill reached to tipped her chin up.  
  
“Is there something wrong?”  
  
Hillary shook her head, and said: “It’s not you, I just realized that I barely knew anything about your world.” She reached for her wedding ring and rubbed it with her finger, “I… I feel like an outsider.”  
  
The feeling reminded her when she was with Alex.  
  
Bill chuckled, “We have been together for almost a month and a half I do not expect you to know everything about my life.”  
  
When she didn’t react, Bill pressed, “Darlin’, I don’t know everything about you too. So I guess it’s just fair. I knew a part of you last night with the kids, so tonight, you’ll have a glimpse of mine.”  
  
But the kids are way better to be with than the people in upper society, she thought in glum.  
  
Bill leaned his forehead against hers and said, “Please, don’t look so forlorn.”  
  
Hillary chuckled, “I’m not forlorn.” She forced herself to smile then said, “I just don’t have anything to wear.”  
  
Deep inside though she was dreading to surrounded by the upper society.  
  
Bill pulled back and smiled, “I had Margarita checked your dress and sent it to the designer.”  
  
Hillary giggled and touched his face, “Always the efficient,” she said before she let her hand crawl at the back of his head and pulled him for a kiss.  
  
###  
  
That night, while Hillary worked on the dress, a part of her was already dreading the event. She knew that she would be like a bug under the microscope. Bill’s friends, business partners, and acquaintances would get an introduction. They would judge her by how she would appear tonight. They would look at her dress, they would observe how she socialize, and they would try to find any flaw that existed in her.  
  
She thought she was already ready for this, but the event came so unexpectedly that she was not prepared for it.  
  
She wore a long black dress and she had adorned it with a pearl necklace and pearl earrings. She was putting on the earrings when Bill arrived wearing a tux. She did not notice his arrival that when he leaned to kiss the back of her head, she jumped a little.  
  
“You look magnificent tonight,” Bill remarked looking at their reflection in the mirror. Hillary turned and smiled at him.  
  
“I had to,” she said touching his ribbon, “because my husband looks incredibly handsome tonight.”  
  
Bill gave her a lazy smile remembering their first time to attend the event and they exchanged the same flirty comment.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Hillary took a deep breath, "Since birth."  
  
Bill laughed out loud at her response.  
  
###  
  
True to her prediction, when they arrived, people had asked for an introduction. They swarmed her asking about her charity, asking about her opinion of the latest fashion, about her political position, about the weather, about what she fought for, and Hillary endured it because she knew it was part of being married to Bill.  
  
Honestly, though, she just wanted to go back to their bedroom.  
  
However, while she watched Bill socialize with others, she couldn’t help but admire him. He had that presence that demanded attention. He was suave, charming, and handsome. He made the people around him comfortable and he made them laugh.  
  
She was talking to Thomas’ wife Shannon and with her circle of friends when Bill arrived joining them. He placed his hand on the small of her back and asked, “Are you having fun?”  
  
Hillary turned to him, “Yes, and you?”  
  
“Bored,” Bill responded and rolled his eyes making her laugh.  
  
They were still talking when Alicia, one of Shannon’s friend commented, “Oh, Nicole is here.”  
  
Hillary hasn't turned around yet, but she heard a smooth husky voice greeted them behind her, “Well, good evening.”  
  
Hillary saw Bill looked at the person behind her and when she turned around she found herself looking at a svelte, beautiful woman standing before her.  
  
The newly arrived lady was wearing a champagne evening dress that matched her hair which was so blonde it was almost white.  
  
The woman moved with such elegance that Hillary suddenly felt bereft. She spoke with a hint of an Italian accent.  
  
“You haven’t introduced me to your wife, Billy,” She commented looking at Bill ignoring Hillary.  
  
Bill turned to Hillary and said, “Hillary, meet Nicole Roberts. Nicole, my lovely wife, Hillary.”  
  
Hillary reached for the woman’s hand, it was slim and smooth.  
  
“Finally, nice to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you, Mrs. Clinton,” she said.  
  
Hillary felt something awkward about the situation, Shannon, and her friends had left the three of them. Bill and Nicole exchanged a few words but when Nicole spotted her date, she excused herself leaving Hillary and Bill.  
  
After the dinner and the band started to play, Hillary couldn’t get the woman out of her mind. There was something about the woman that bothered her.  
  
Maybe because she was too beautiful?  
  
Bill had asked her to a dance, and while they were slow dancing, she gave in and asked: “Who was the lady?”  
  
Bill looked at her confused, “Who?”  
  
“Nicole,” she said.  
  
“Ah, Ms. Roberts, they own the Roberts and the Company. They own cosmetics and a publishing house.”  
  
“I see,” Hillary responded nodding, “She’s pretty.”  
  
Bill chuckled, “Not as pretty as you are.”  
  
Hillary laughed.  
  
When she excused herself to go to the ladies’ room, she overhear the ladies gossip while she was inside the cubicle.  
  
“I cannot believe it,” one said, “Nicole Roberts is actually here!”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Oh, come on! It was in the Society Pages for the past few years! She was Bill’s longtime girlfriend! People had speculated that Bill would end up marrying her! She wanted them to get married but Bill didn’t want to, he broke up with her a few months later.”  
  
“People were not surprised that he broke it off because he was—according to others—cold hearted jerk, but a year after, he got married on a whim. Who would have thought, right?”  
  
Hillary didn’t hear everything because the ladies left the room. Now it made sense why there was an awkward air between the three of them.  
  
Although there was nothing for her to be jealous about, she couldn’t help it. It gnawed at her. When she returned to their seat, Bill scooted closer and reached out to hold her hand.  
  
She turned to look at him, and Bill returned her gaze and smiled gently. He reached to rub the back of his fingers on her cheek.  
  
“Are you cold?” He asked, and she nodded.  
  
He took off his coat and draped it on her shoulder. Hillary moved her chair closer allowing Bill to drape his arm over her shoulder pulling her closer.  
  
“Are you okay?” He asked giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
Hillary smiled back and huddled closer allowing Bill to drop a kiss on the shell of her ear.  
  
While the speaker took the stage making final remarks, Hillary thought about Bill in retrospect. She wondered about what the women said. She was curious why Bill did not marry Nicole? She was in the same cut of cloth as he was: rich, successful, and beautiful. They were together for so long but that did not convince Bill to marry her.  
  
She snapped from her thought when the speaker called Bill to make a closing remark. He went to the stage and gave the concluding message. Before he ended it, he looked at Hillary and said: “Finally, before we end this night, I’d like to thank my wonderful wife.” He swallowed and continued, “For she inspires me every single day. She taught me the things that I didn’t know, and lastly, gave me a future to look forward to becoming a father. Thank you, Darlin’!” He ended.  
  
The people cheered and congratulated them, but Hillary’s eyes were brimming with tears. She realized that Bill remained true to his words; that he indeed loves her right from the start.  
  
It all made sense now, how he won her from the beginning, how he held her every night, how he stood proudly introducing her to his friends, how in spite of the presence of his former longtime girlfriend, he did not make her feel insecure, and lastly, by how he declared his devotion to her publicly.  
  
When Bill took his seat and he saw her eyes glassy, he reached out to touch her cheek.  
  
“Why the tears, Darlin’?” He asked worriedly.  
  
Hillary shook her head and instead smiled and leaned to gently kiss him.  
  
###  
  
During their ride, Hillary had been thinking what happened earlier. She was overwhelmed by the realization. She was nestled on his side keeping his arm around her. She watched the view outside blurred by the rain on the window pane of their car.  
  
She was about to say something when his phone rang.  
  
“Hold on, Darlin’.” He said reaching into his breast pocket.  
  
Hillary waited for Bill to end the call, but it seemed important for it kept him occupied until they reached home.  
  
When they reached the Nest, Jean was already outside waiting for them.  
  
“Bonsoir, madam! Bonsoir!” He greeted cheerfully keeping Hillary under the umbrella.  
  
“Oh, good evening, Jean!” Hillary greeted back.  
  
“I assume you both have a great night?”  
  
“We had a very lovely night.”  
  
Hillary turned to Bill who got out of the car last. Joe turned to him and had him under the umbrella. The phone still pressed against his ear.  
  
When they reached the foyer of their house, Bill caught up with her, “I’ll follow you, I’ll just finish something.”  
  
Hillary nodded.  
  
One hour turned to two.  
  
Hillary laid on the bed still waiting for Bill. When she could no longer contain it, she decided to check on him.  
  
As usual, Bill’s office was still dimmed, a preference that she was already familiar. She found him with his head tipped up, his ribbon already untied and was left draped on his shoulder, the first two buttons from his collar popped open revealing the V of his neck.  
  
When Bill heard the door creak, he tipped his head down and looked at the door. He watched as Hillary walk towards him like a vision.  
  
However, when Hillary reached and stopped beside him, it left Bill speechless.  
  
She stood there before him wearing a flimsy and thin purple nightgown. It was so thin and light that he could see the pinkish color of her nipples and the shadow of the thatch of curls in the apex of her thighs. By the look of it, it was as if she wasn’t wearing anything underneath.  
  
Bill’s breath hitched, and he could hear Hillary’s loud breathing. They stood there looking at each other. He slightly turned his chair until she stood in the space between his thighs.  
  
There was something so erotic at the moment and it was so palpable.  
  
Bill straightened in his seat, held her gaze and waited for her to say something.  
  
“Make love to me,” Hillary whispered breathlessly.  
  
“Abso-fuckin’-lutely,” Bill responded roughly as reached out to grasp her arm pulling her to him.  
  
Hillary climbed on the seat then got into a kneeling position facing him, her legs folded on the side sandwiching his thighs. Bill’s hand crawled on her back to keep her in place, while his other hand touched her jaw cradling the side of her face.  
  
The kiss wasn’t at all slow or romantic, it was wild and hungry. Their teeth banged as they both fought to take control. Bill grasped her dress from the back almost tempted to tug it off only to realize that he would be carrying her back to their bedroom naked if he did that.  
  
The moment that she molded herself against him, and found the rhythm that he had set the kiss exploded. Bill’s breathing had become rougher, his hand went back on forth from her thighs to her buttocks as Hillary laced her fingers through his hair and crushed her parted lips to his.  
  
She gasped when Bill moved bringing her with him and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. He brought them to their bedroom and laid her on the bed, then he stood back and took a good look at her.  
  
Bill could only stare at her beauty. This woman, he thought. This woman whom I have married and would be the mother of my children.  
  
His eyes dropped to her still flat stomach, and something tugged at his heart.  
  
He went down on his haunches until he was almost kneeling. Hillary sat on the edge of the bed. Bill kissed the top of her thighs and slowly laid her back on the bed while he placed small kisses on her body. He hiked her dress up and tugged it until she was naked.  
  
Bill pressed his lips on her stomach, “I cannot wait to have our baby,” he whispered against her skin and Hillary smiled. She brushed her fingers on his hair, and she suddenly turned serious. She reached up to hold his face and pulled him until he was hovering above her face to face. She brushed his hair back, “It took me some time to finally give in and say this,” She said as she allowed her eyes to roam at his face observing every single line, the lines that she would love more as time goes by, “but I love you, Bill.”  
  
When he did not react, Hillary tightened her hold on his face, “Did you hear me, honey? I love you with all of my heart, ” She said more forcefully this time, then she realized that his eyes became glassy and when he closed them a tear fell on her cheek. Bill leaned and wrapped her in his arms and embraced her, he buried his face on the nook of her neck.  
  
“God,” he said in ragged breath, “You make me the happiest man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ༼ಢ_ಢ༽ Alright, this is really tough but I've made a decision that I'll be leaving the community after this fic. The reason why I'm leaving is that it has been really tough to juggle things between my personal and writing/fandom life.
> 
> As much as I can, I try to meet deadlines because it's a promise that I have made to you. However, for the past few chapters, I had been failing. Not just that, it's because I have had a hard time focusing on what matters because all I think about is writing for the next chapter, or thinking what is happening in the fandom.
> 
> I love writing through and through and this community gave me that chance to share my passion. I've always wanted to become a romance writer and this community paved the way for me to realize that I have a chance (or so I hope), so thank you. Thank you for giving my stories a chance from [Back to You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8792074), [Stay with You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9157510), [Always](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9911249), [Welcome to Paradise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10843845), [HBT](http://archiveofourown.org/series/716052), and [Say You Love Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11586435). ٩(♡ε♡ )۶
> 
> I'll keep this account so the stories are available online. I have 4 more chapters left (I haven't shed a light regarding Alex' murder, but that'll be on the next chapter). I'm excited and sad at the same time. I hope you'll enjoy the remaining chapters. ('・ω・')
> 
> I'll update this weekend.


	16. Chapter 16

The water sloshed from the tub when Hillary moved backward to settle on Bill’s chest. His arms automatically wrapped around her body his hands cupping her stomach, his fingers splayed feeling the still flatness of her tummy.

Hillary sighed when he made lazy circles on her skin just below her belly button.

She tilted her head to the side, allowing Bill to prop his chin on the curve of her shoulder, pressing his cheek against the side of her face.

“It’s kind’a amazing,” she heard him say, “that we have made a life together.”

“What do you mean?” She asked curiously.

Bill stopped doing the circles with his finger and instead flattened his palms on her tummy.

“I know it’s simple biology, but don’t you find it incredibly magnificent how could a simple act such as making love could result to another human being?”

Hillary chuckled, but she let him continue.

“A part of me is growing inside of you. A combination of us both. A part of you, a part of me, something we both created,” he mused. He let his hand wander until he grasped her hips. “Soon your hips will become wider, your tummy bigger,” he moved his other hand up cupping her breast, “your breast heavier. You’ll carry a life inside of you that we both created.”

He turned his head allowing his mouth to touch the column of her neck.

“And this life that you are carrying will forever bind me to you,” He nibbled the flesh between her neck and shoulder, then added, “Do you know what that means?” He asked holding her tight.

“What?” Hillary whispered, her eyes closed listening to Bill’s words flow through her, calming her. She felt slightly intoxicated with pleasure enjoying the gentle caress that he was doing.

“It means you gave me something to love, something for me to cherish.” He moved to nip her ear making her purr. “I will love our children fiercely just as how much I will love their mother.”

Hillary reached behind her holding his head pulling him to her. “I love you too” she whispered against his lips.

“Can you say that again?” He whispered as he let his hand move towards the apex of her thighs cupping her.

Hillary rubbed the tip of her nose against his. “I love you,” she repeated before she latched her mouth against his.

###

It was five thirty in the morning when Hillary woke up and felt her stomach turned. She rolled out from the bed and went to the comfort room to throw up. She took a deep breath and held her hair away from her face as she heaved and emptied her stomach.

She washed her face and dabbed it with a towel when Bill arrived with a glass of hot water.

“Are you okay?” He asked, his eyes still sleepy.

“Yeah,” she responded weakly, and she reached for the glass of the water and drank it.

“I’ll clean up, go back to bed,” he yawned.

Hillary was so touched by his effort that she went to him and kissed his cheek. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“You’re welcome,” he responded.

The sun was already up but they remained in the bed facing each other. They made love for the last time before they settled on a lazy morning by caressing each other and talking in a hushed tone.

“What time will you take a bath?” Hillary asked grazing the side of his waist with her fingernails.

“Just thirty minutes more,” Bill responded after looking at the bedside table next to him.

Bill laid flat on his back and Hillary moved closer until she ended up with her head pressed to his chest. She let her fingers caressed the skin there.

“I don’t want to work today,” she mumbled before she pressed a kiss where his heart was beating.

“You can stay here, I have to go to the office though,” Bill told her rubbing his palm on her shoulder.

Hillary giggled, “then my staying here is pointless.”

“Why?”

She moved and climbed on his torso until she was straddling his hips. She leaned and started kissing his face.

“I want to be with you always,” she whispered. She kissed the tip of his nose before she kissed the space between his brows.

Bill sat up bringing her with him. Hillary sat on his crotch, her legs wrapped around his back, her arms around his neck.

“You’ll miss me?” He teased.

Hillary leaned back and framed his face with her hands.

“Every day,” she whispered. Her answer should have been an exaggeration, but then she realized that she meant it. She leaned and brushed her parted lips against his. “Every minute,” she added. She rubbed her thumb on his cheek. “I wish I met you earlier and married you sooner.”

“Everything falls in the right time,” he whispered, as he adjusted her so he could position himself in her entrance.

Hillary threw her head back feeling him slide inside her.

“Baby,” she gasped and leaned back feeling more of him. Bill ran his teeth on the column of her neck making Hillary squirm.

“You’re so beautiful,” Bill whispered thrusting.

“Baby,” Hillary moaned, then frantically started to gyrate her hips against his. Bill grasped her waist helping her find her release.

“Please, please,” she begged to try to reach her release. 

“Ssh, I got you,” Bill whispered capturing her lips; his thrusts become more frantic and hurried. It was too fast, too deep that made Hillary gasp feeling him deep within her. After a few more strokes, she moaned low and finally found it. Bill joined her after pouring himself inside her.

Hillary wrapped her arms around his neck, her head on his shoulder recovering from her orgasm. Bill ran his fingers on her back while whispering to her. “I love you, I’ll always take care of you.” It was the words of a man deeply in love, and Bill was delighted that she had his body and soul.

###

It was past ten in the morning when Bill was ready to leave their home. Hillary walked with him to the car.

“What time will you be back?” She asked trying not to sound too clingy.

Bill smiled looking down at her. “I’ll be back before dinner.”

“That’s seven hours from now,” she commented.

Bill kissed her forehead. “I told you, you should go to the Charity so you won’t be alone.”

“I will, I’ll actually go there after I take a shower.”

“We should have left together.”

“I was too lethargic earlier,” she said feeling the blush crept on her cheeks.

Bill leaned. “I’ll be in the Charity before six.”

Bill was about to ride the car but Hillary tugged his hand prompting him to stop, “I miss you already.”

Bill smiled smugly and kissed her, “I’ll be with you in a while.”

###

Hillary watched as the limousine drive off away from their home when Jean arrived and said, “Excuse me madam, but you have a call from one of your project managers.”

Hillary took the phone that Jean was handing over to her. 

Hillary spent some time talking to her project manager providing her the updates of their recent project. She listened attentively while digesting all the information. After a while, Hillary listed down what her project manager told her  when suddenly her pen blotted.

“Shit,” She groaned looking at the pen.

She climbed up stairs then wandered into Bill’s office to look for a pen. She pulled one of the drawers then got surprised when she saw a black pistol. She picked it up and took a good look at the body.

She was about to place it back when she saw  a scratch of  paper with Alex’ address in the same drawer.

Hillary felt her heart doubled.

_Why does Bill have Alex’ home address?_

It wasn’t only that underneath was a folder containing information about Alex’, his finances, his schedule, his association. He also had his photograph taken candidly. She placed it back remembering that she already know that Bill had investigated Alex. However, to see the evidence of how Bill worked made the hair on her nape stood up.

She shook her head, thinking about what Bill told her before. She just hoped that he had already thrown out any investigation that he had about Alex. It felt wrong to have them around. She placed the folder and the pistol back to the drawer.

###

When Hillary arrived in the Charity past eleven o’clock in the morning, the place was already buzzing with activities. She checked the rooms for the children, the women, and the elderly. She was about to leave when Mrs. Plate got out of the room using her walker trying to reach her.

“Good morning, dear!” Mrs. Plate greeted.

Hillary turned and she automatically smiled up at the elderly. “Good morning, Mrs. Plate! How are you?”

“I’ve been really good, my child! Where are you going?”

“I’m just checking out the residents, Mrs. Plate. I’m heading towards my office.”

Hillary then noticed that the laughter in Mrs. Plate’s eyes died down. She realized that she hadn’t spent much time with the elderly lately.

“You know what, why don’t we head to the garden? We haven’t been spending time together, Mrs. Plate. You should tell me how your knitting has been going on.” 

Mrs. Plate’s eyes brightened again. “Oh! What a lovely thing to hear. I always enjoyed talking to you, Diane! Sure, let’s go to the garden. I’ll also show you the roses that I have planted before. They’re already blooming.”

“So how have you been?” The elderly asked a minute later on their way to the garden. “I was told that you married the handsome fella who sent me a hefty stock of yarn!”

Hillary smiled and turned to her, “Yes, we got married. It’s really something I did not really expect to happen.”

Mrs. Plate turned to her a little surprised by her response, “But I told you he’s in love with you.”

Hillary’s cheeks brightened, but instead of responding, she pushed the door that led to the garden.

“He sort of reminds me of my husband, Smith.” Mrs. Plate sighed. “He was devilishly handsome. The first time that we saw each other in the flower market, he couldn’t take his eyes off me he said. I was in a relationship then, but he was relentless.” She laughed.

Mrs. Plate took her to where her roses were blooming.

“Wow they are beautiful,” Hillary commented cupping a rose in her hand.

“It took me a while, but with patience and genuine care, they bloomed.” Mrs. Plate said, then she touched Hillary’s arm. “Let’s have a sit on the bench.”

Hillary and Mrs. Plate sat on a bench under a tree.

“As I was saying, Smith, my dear husband, pursued me in spite of me being in a relationship. When I told him to stop because I love my boyfriend then, he told me that he won’t, because he knew deep inside his heart that he was meant to be with me. 

Mrs. Plate gave a short laugh, then she turned to Hillary. “It didn’t make sense to me then, I even thought that he might be crazy. But Smith had proven to love me better than anyone ever did over time,” she sighed.

“You are really lucky, Mrs. Plate,” Hillary told her in a hushed tone.

The elderly smiled. “I was indeed lucky. I wish I had loved him sooner though, so much time was wasted doubting him. He courted me for three years, we got separated because my boyfriend then took me to Texas, but Smith never stopped reaching out to me patiently waiting, always writing. I read his letters but threw it afterward afraid that my boyfriend would find out. And he did, and it was then the abuses started.”

Hillary turned to Mrs. Plate surprised to know that she was in an abusive relationship.

“When I told Smith about the abuses, he used his only savings in the bank and went to travel from New York to Texas to take me back.” Mrs. Plate sniffed, she reached for her handkerchief and patted her eyes.

“When I saw him, I knew I was home. I never cried so hard in my life. It just felt right when he took me in his arms. He tended my wounds and took care of me. I asked him why he traveled all the way to get me, he said it was because he loves me.”

Mrs. Plate turned to Hillary with her eyes glassy from tears, “When we got married, there was never a day that went by that we told each other ‘I love you’ Every day I miss him, Diane, and every day I look forward to seeing him again soon.”

“Do you know what I have learned about our story, Diane?”

Hillary reached to wipe her own tears touched by the elderly’s story. “That sometimes true love comes in the most unexpected time even at the oddest moment, and when it does, you’ll know it for sure, because being with that person will always feel like home.”

After a while, when Hillary and Mrs. Plate returned her to the elderly room, Hillary went to her office. She wondered about what Mrs. Plate said and what she shared. She just couldn’t get it out of her mind, because Mrs. Plate was right. Hillary didn’t know it then, but while she loved, Alex it never felt like home. Being with Bill though, everything felt right; being in his arms always felt like where she always belonged.

Bill arrived a little later than he was expected. He glanced at his watch. It was already six fifteen in the evening. He looked up when he heard someone run, and it was exactly at the same time that Hillary threw herself into his arms. The impact of her body crushing to him made Bill take a step back, but he caught her perfectly. 

“Wow,” Bill laughed still holding her in his arms. He pulled back to look at her, “miss me that much?” He asked.

Hillary looked up at him and brushed his salt and pepper hair.

Mrs. Plate said that being with your true love always felt like home. Seeing Bill outside the building made her feel like coming home after being from somewhere far.

This must be it. This must be true love.

She sighed, nodded and said, “I miss you, I miss home.”

Bill smiled, “then let me take you there.”

###

Bill and Hillary were on their bed lounging when the night news mentioned about Alex’ death. Hillary couldn’t believe it that she went near the television.

“Parker was reportedly missing for three days and was discovered in an abandoned warehouse in downtown Manhattan. The forty three-year-old banker was found with three gunshot wounds in his chest. The FBI has yet to say something in their investigation. The Parker family also declined to give any comment at the moment.” 

“Oh, my God,” she whispered, her eyes still glued to the screen.

When the news about Alex ended, Hillary turned to Bill who was looking at her curiously. His eyeglass perched on his nose, the book he was reading laid on his lap.

The first thing that she thought was the barrel in his drawer. However, seeing Bill there looking at her made Hillary suddenly guilty.

And Bill did not miss the accusation in her eyes that she had immediately masked by reaching for her mobile phone. She started to call some of her friends who were also friends with Alex.

She was so busy contacting them getting news information. When she went back to their bedroom, Bill was no longer on the bed, instead, he was on the balcony looking outside.

“I can’t believe it, someone murdered him,” she said still in shock.

Bill turned to her, “He is indebted. I’m not surprised.”

Hillary looked at him and tilted her head to the side. “He was murdered, Bill. How can you be so cold?”

The statement suddenly snapped Bill from his single mindedness.

“He’s no longer in your life, Hillary. Why do you care so much?”

Hillary gaped at his question. “How would you react if someone you know got murdered?”

“Alex should have known what will happen to him if he failed to pay those people he owes. Apparently, I don’t have any sympathy for stupidity.”

If there was something that Hillary understood about Bill it was that he could be cold-hearted and sensitive depending who he dealt with.

But Hillary was not that kind of person. She turned intending to go back to the room thinking of making an arrangement to send some flowers, after all, she and Alex had shared good times too.

Bill did not stop her from leaving him alone. He went back a few minutes later in their bedroom and decided to return to reading his book.

It took a while for Hillary to return back to their bedroom, and when she did, the lights were dimmed and Bill seemed to be sleeping already. She quietly got into the bed and turned to her side to sleep; her back facing him.

She was about to sleep when she felt Bill scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Hillary turned to face him and nodded. She already had come to accept the bastard side of Bill; that sometimes he would come unfeeling and had slight patience with idiocy and stupidity. It was how he built his empire. It had made him formidable in the industry. However, in spite of that, there was a part of him that existed who longed to be a father, who loves her with such intensity, and who was not afraid to compromise and forget his pride so they could sleep at peace.

She reached to touch his cheek and moved closer to hold him.

“It’s okay,” she said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ´• ل •` Hi guys, thank you so much for encouraging me to continue! I've already made a decision that I will be taking a break instead. Yeah, some of your were right that quitting the community seem a little extreme. Anyway, thank you that you bothered to give me your advice. HAHAHA. 
> 
> So I hope you like this chapter. *shakes head* I don't know why, but it kinda feels that the pace was becoming too slow. Anyway, hope to hear your thoughts. Have a nice day! Will update this coming week (between Wednesday/Thursday) (/◕ヮ◕)/


	17. Chapter 17

The news about Alex’ death was all over the television. Hillary tried not to get involved, but for some reason, people kept on bringing up the topic to her.

“He was apparently killed just three days ago.”

Hillary sighed. Who would have thought, she was aboard the ship having a great time while Alex was somewhere, taken and killed.

The thought made her cringe.

“Some said that he had a dispute with somebody powerful.”

She moved away and went back to her office. She was reading her papers when Sarah arrived.

“If you are going to say something about Alex—don’t,” she said without looking up.

“No, not about Alex, but David is about to be adopted.”

Hillary gaped at her, then stood up. No, David cannot go yet.

She shook her head. Of course, David will be adopted. Who will not fall in love with him? Hillary had been preparing for her “kids” to be taken by deserving parents, but now that they were about to get one of them, she felt her panic rising. It felt like they were taking one of her children.

“When are they getting him?” She asked.

“They are taking him tomorrow.”

Hillary felt her heart plummet. She started to move and decided to go to David’s room.

She arrived at David’s small room and found him already putting his clothes inside his small blue backpack. Looking at how David placed his clothes inside the bag made Hillary feel like weeping. She hated this part. This goodbye. She thought she was going to get used to this, but then she realized that she was still not used to it.

“Hello,” she whispered.

David turned to her, and Hillary came to him slowly. She went down on her haunches to look at him.

_ Oh, God, not her small and sweet David. _

“You’ll be going to a family tomorrow, Dave,” she said looking at his pink face.

David nodded. “I’ve met them already, Hill. They told me that I can have as much jam as I want.”

Hillary nodded through her tears. “I’ll see to it that they give you your jam.”

She reached to touch brush his hair away from his face.

“I want you to be brave, okay?” She whispered and her tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked at David’s rugged one-eyed teddy bear. The teddy that he had ever since she picked him up.

“You take Teddy with you, alright?” She told him.

And David nodded.

“Will I see you again, Hill?” He asked, his eyes bright with tears.

Hillary nodded and reached out to brush his cheek. “Captain and I will visit you.”

David smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. He went to her and embraced her.

All throughout the time, Hillary spent it with David. They went to eat together and went to each room so David could say goodbye to them. The Pirates came and embraced him and they cried because they will miss their David.

It had been hard for Hillary to let him go because David had been one of the sweetest children.

Before Hillary went home, she spent some time with him again ensuring that he got all his stuff in his bag. She stayed with him longer which prompted Bill to wait outside.

Bill leaned against his pickup waiting for Hillary. She told him to wait for her because she was just taking care of something. Bill did not really mind because he kept himself occupied while he was waiting for her.

It took her longer when she got out of the building. Bill looked up at her as she made her way to him.

Bill tilted his head to the side. Observing her there was something wrong with how she had dropped her shoulder. Usually, at this time, she would be smiling at him like an excited kid coming home from a class.

It did not take long for him to realize that something was up because the moment that Hillary reached Bill she wrapped her arms around his neck and wept.

“He… he’s going,” she cried.

“What’s wrong?” He asked holding her tighter.

She sniffed,  “He’s leaving today.”

“Who?” Bill asked rubbing his hand on her back.

She pulled back to look at him, “David.”

“He’s going to be adopted?” Bill asked.

“Yeah,” she said wiping her eyes. “I know that I should be happy, but I couldn’t help it. I will miss my little David, Bill.”

Bill took her hands away and wiped them using his instead. He leaned to press a kiss on her forehead and pulled her closer. “It’s okay, Darling. He’s going to be with a family now.”

“I’m worried, we have to be sure that the family getting him will take care of him,” she pleaded. “They don’t know that he cannot sleep without the lights on or he needs Teddy all the time.”

Bill nodded framing her face with his hands. “We’ll let them know, we’ll ensure that they will take good care of him, alright?”

He tipped her head up so he could look at her eyes. “Okay?” He repeated.

Hillary nodded.

When they arrived home, Hillary’s mood did not improve. It distracted him because he did not want Hillary feeling this way. He knew that her pregnancy was not helping—it was making her feel worse.

Hillary laid on her side facing him, they looked at each other while they talked in a hushed tone. As they talked, he kept on wiping her tears.

“It’s goin’ to be okay, baby. Please stop crying,” he whispered.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help it. I’m just going to miss my David.”

“Babe—”

“I know, I’ll just drain my tears.”

She tightened her position, her hands tucked under her chin. Bill moved and pulled her instead so she laid her head on his chest.

He cooed her and whispered encouraging words until Hillary fell asleep.

Bill had Hillary in a spoon position while she slept. He continued to caress her stomach because he found that it lulls her to sleep. While he watched her sleep, there was something else that was nagging him. A part of him was worried because he was only waiting for the time for the news to explode that he was asked twice regarding Alex’ death. To say, he wanted to tell it to Hillary earlier. However, she was so distraught about David’s adoption that he did not want her to be bothered with it. Besides, Bill knew that his conscience was clean. So there was nothing for him to worry about.

Maybe he can get off the hook without her knowing it.

She moved a little, and Bill automatically caressed her back to sleep.

“Ssh, Goodnight, Love.”

###

Early in the morning, Hillary went to the Charity because David would be picked up by ten in the morning.

Hillary had already prepared for it. Although she still shed a tear after talking to David for the last time, she felt much better now compared last night. She also got to talk to David’s new parents.

Before David left though, Bill arrived. He thought to be there in case Hillary needed someone to comfort her when David already left. Bill was glad that he was able to talk to David even if it was just a quick talk.

Bill leveled himself down until he was at an eye level with David.

“You better be brave young man, you’ll be embarking on a new journey.”

David nodded.

“We’ll be visiting you soon, alright?”

He nodded again. David took a step and wrapped his small arms around Bill’s neck.

“We’ll go to your ship again?” He asked.

“Yes, we’ll do that soon.” Bill bit his lips and added, “Before you go, I want you to have this,” he said handing him the Captain’s cap that he wore.

David’s eyes lightened when Bill handed him the cap. He looked at Bill with glassy eyes while holding the cap as if Bill just handed him a treasure.

“Thank you for this, Captain Bill!” He said gratefully. He embraced Bill for the last time before he turned to his friends to give them a last hug before he finally went with his new parents.

Hillary watched David go and the urge to follow him was so strong that she took a step forward, but before she could take another step, Bill held her hand preventing her from following the child.

Hillary’s eyes dropped to his hand holding hers, but she got his message.

She had to let David go. A tear rolled down from her cheek the last time and Hillary wiped them immediately.

When they could no longer see the car, she turned to face Bill and pressed her face against his chest sobbing.

###

Few days after, Hillary already got over from David’s adoption. She talked to David’s parents now and then and she was even able to talk to David again asking how he was. Hillary also had progressed in her pregnancy, her tummy was more visible. She had already adjusted well in her pregnancy and was even enjoying the progress. It was also easier because Bill was very supportive.

Looking at it in retrospect, she realized that she was so glad that she had chosen to be with Bill.

###

One day though, Hillary was sitting on the bed, her documents scattered in front of her reviewing her project status. She had her black square rimmed glasses perched on her nose as she went through her papers one by one. A smile played on her lips as she listened to Bill singing a song while he was in the shower.

“You really should consider singing,” she said loudly over the noise of the water running.

“What?” He asked while washing his hair off the shampoo.

His mobile beeped and Hillary reached out for it and said, “You have a message!”

“Can you read that to me please?”

“It’s from Thomas, he said that your meeting for eleven is moved to ten.”

“Damn!” He exclaimed.

When Hillary hit the back button her eyes darted towards an anonymous message. She knew she was not supposed to read it, but her curiosity got the best of her.

The message only contained: “Done,” and Bill responded with: “Transferred the payment. Thanks.”

The message was odd, but then she did not think much about it, so she just ignored it and decided not to pay much attention.

When Hillary returned Bill’s mobile, she reached for the bowl of peanuts that she was enjoying and frowned when she found that it was already empty. She rolled out from the bed and went down to go to the kitchen to get some more. She was on her way to the kitchen when she heard Joe and Jean talking.

“I gotta admit it Jean I was shocked when the FBI came in the office.”

“Oh, my, but for what reason?”

“I overheard ‘em was askin’ about the death of the certain someone.”

“Is the monsieur a suspect?”

“Nah, not sure.”

Hillary stopped in her tracks and instead of going in the kitchen she suddenly changed her mind. She frowned, did she hear it right? Bill is questioned in Alex’ death? But why?

She suddenly remembered what Alex’ told her: “He threatened me if I say anything to you.”

She blinked and thought about the anonymous message. She racked her brain if she was able to see the date of their conversation.Hillary suddenly felt cold. It was the same night that Alex’ died! Does that mean that Bill had ordered someone to get Alex’ killed?

Hillary shook her head. No, you’re just overreacting, Hillary thought.

But she couldn’t help it, her mind nagged her with questions such as: Can her husband really do such thing? Could Bill do that out of anger?

She remembered how others described him as someone they fear because of the things he was capable to do. Hillary understood that side of him, but Bill being a cold-blooded murderer is seem unlikely.

When she reached their bedroom, she found Bill wearing a robe and was rubbing a towel on his salt and pepper hair.

“Where have you been?” He asked giving her a lopsided smile.

Hillary did not return his smile and instead asked him matter-of-factly, “Are you being investigated for Alex’ death?”

Bill’s face straightened and he dropped the towel. “Where did you hear that?” He asked flatly.

“So are you?”

Bill scoffed, “First, I am not being investigated. I was asked. Besides, the police are questioning a lot of people who knew Alex. It’s normal.”

Hillary shook her head, “No, not everyone. Apparently, I haven’t been asked yet.”

Bill looked at her and arched an eyebrow.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Hillary asked.

“I wanted to tell you yesterday but you were so distraught about David’s adoption so I thought not to bother you about it. Besides, I am not a suspect.” He saw the relief and uncertainty she was trying to hide and Bill’s jaw hardened. “Or am I?”

“Are you what?”

“A murderer in your eyes?”

“No!” She exclaimed. “No, of course not.” She brushed her hair away from her face. “It’s just that I read something on your phone…” she added uncertainly.

Bill looked at her not understanding what she meant, so he picked up his phone and read his messages. Bill suddenly understood where her suspicion came from.

“If you are wondering about the anonymous message, it’s from my private investigator. I didn’t want anyone to know about him.” He said contritely.

Hillary didn’t respond.

Bill sighed. “Alright, I’ve been running my investigator to personally check on the children’s potential parents' background.”

Her eyes widened in surprise, but Bill continued. “I wanted to ensure that they are getting what they deserve.”

She gaped at him. “Why didn’t you tell me this?”

“I didn’t see any harm in doing my part too. Besides, my man is good doing his job.”

Hillary eyed him. “Sometimes I wonder what’s going on in your mind.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that I am not good at gauging your actions.”

Hillary saw the emotion played on his face. “What I am doing Hillary is not intended to harm you. In fact, I did that to be sure that you won’t get hurt along in the process. I am not sure what is wrong in doing that.”

“Is it too much to ask if I ask for transparency?”

“I’ll give you your transparency. Maybe I love you too much, and I care so much that I want everything to be right for you. However,” he added, “may I ask in return for you to trust me? Because a minute ago, let’s be frank here, you thought I had something to do with Alex’ death.”

She stared at him and felt guilty because Bill got it right: that a part of her doubted his innocence. She tried to keep her face straight but Bill caught everything in her face. It was there written all over her.

Bill brushed his hands through his hair. “You know what, I was partly afraid that if the news breaks out saying that I am being questioned about his death. I was afraid of the stress it will cause you.” He looked at her hard and disappointedly told her, “However, a part of me believed, and hoped that you are not going to doubt me.”

Hillary turned to him, “Bill—”

Bill raised his hand to stop her, and Hillary could not mistake the pain in his eyes. “Why is it so easy for you to believe the worst in me, Hill?”

“Bill—”

But Bill had shut down. He moved away and went to their walk-in closet and started looking for a shirt that he would be wearing to the office. He was annoyed and frustrated because it felt like in spite of how much he wanted to change, Hillary would still see the worst in him. He made a mistake before and he swore that he would not do anything to hurt her again and she knew that. However, if something comes up, Hillary would easily doubt him.

He was tying his necktie when he felt Hillary embraced him from behind.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered remorsefully.

Bill stopped from doing his tie, he sighed and dropped his hands instead. He turned to face her and nodded. Hillary gripped the side of his face.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered. Bill nodded again and leaned to press a kiss on her forehead.

“It’s okay,” he responded putting his arms around her shoulder pulling her closer.

She pulled back after a while looking at him. “I’m sorry that I doubted you. I swear I am trying. I just hope you give me more time.”

Bill smiled a little, “It’s my fault, to begin with. If I did not do what I did, you wouldn’t be so suspicious.” He moved his hand to grip the both side of her face. “But you know that I won’t hurt you, right?”

Hillary looked at his eyes, and what she found there before still existed: it was his genuine love for her, and she knew deep in her heart that he would not do anything to hurt her.

“Yes,” she responded, and she turned her face to kiss his hand.

###

Just as Bill expected, the news about the police questioning him broke out. He was in the office that time when he heard the news. He was in the middle of a conference when Margarette came into the office and whispered something in his ear.

Bill waved his hand dismissively. He was so used in media ambush that he no longer mind them, but then suddenly, he stilled. Hillary would be getting the same treatment. He stood up so unexpectedly that the people in the conference table suddenly looked up at him.

He turned to Thomas and said, “Stay here I have to take care of something.”

The moment that he got out he suddenly threw orders to Margarette. “Call Joe and tell him to prepare the car.” His secretary nodded, “then have the chopper ready to pick up my lawyer and tell Jim to bring him to the Charity.”

Bill went to his office and reached for his phone, he was sure that the media was already in the Charity.

After the tenth ring, Hillary didn’t pick up. “Damn it!” He swore. He picked up his suit and headed out.

Hillary was in the elderly’s room celebrating a resident’s birthday when Sarah came in and said panicking, “Oh, my God, Hillary, there are media outside and are looking for you.”

Hillary squinted at her, “Why are they here?”

Before Sarah could answer her, Bill came barging into the room.

“We need to talk,” he said.

Hillary stood up, “What’s going on?” She asked.

Bill grasped her arms, “The news about the police asking about my involvement in Alex’ death broke out. The media will want a word from us.”

“What do you want us to do?” She asked looking up at him.

“We’ll respond with the presence of our lawyer, but we’ll keep it short and sweet.” He said giving her a reassuring smile.

They flew back to Bill’s office since they decided that they would be answering questions there instead.

Hillary stood a few steps away from the floor to ceiling window waiting for Bill. She watched from Bill's floor as the people from the ground pass through the building while some of the media loitered just within the vicinity. She was filled with worry where the investigation was heading. She just hoped for this episode in their life to be over.

She was so busy thinking that she did not notice Bill was already behind her.

“Are you okay?” He asked from behind gently grasping her arms.

Hillary turned around and faced him, and smiled tenderly and said, “I should be the one asking that.”

“I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about me. I’ve been through worse controversy before. I just don’t want to stress you out,” he told then he reached out to touch her growing stomach.

“I’m fine, we’re fine.” She responded placing her hand atop his.

She was about to say more when Bill’s lawyer came barging into the office. “Why the heck didn’t you tell me that you had Alex’ investigated? Or the fact that you had arranged a private meeting with him to threaten him?”

“How did you know about that?” Bill asked.

Hillary looked at him but saw that Bill did not show any emotion when his lawyer threw that information at him.

“It doesn’t matter how I knew about it. I asked why didn’t you tell me.”

“Because it doesn’t have to do anything about Alex murder. I told you, I’m clean.” Bill responded frankly.

Bill’s lawyer eyes went to Hillary as if assessing his response, but then said without so much any subtlety:

“Well, we better get ourselves prepared because Alex’ wrote about what you did to him in his journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 days late. Omg. I won't do that again. The week had been like a hell. Anyway, I hope you like the update 2 chapters to go! 
> 
> Hoping to hear your thoughts! ;)


	18. Chapter 18

"Regardless of what I did before they won’t prove anything,” Bill told his lawyer calmly.  
  
“Yeah, but it doesn’t erase the fact that now, you are a person of interest. You have a motive.”  
  
Bill didn’t flinch. “I’d like to see them try, because, at the end of the day, they won’t get anything from me.”  
  
Bill’s lawyer reached out his hand, “Can you give me the investigation papers that you had?”  
  
Bill shrugged, “Sure.”  
  
Bill and Hillary avoided the media and instead they had their lawyer answer the question on behalf of them. Hillary and Bill were on their way back to their mansion. She settled on his side both of them not talking. Hillary was just waiting for Bill to talk, but when he seemed not going to talk anytime soon, she broke the silence.  
  
“What are you thinking?” Hillary mumbled.  
  
“I am thinking how this scandal might affect you,” he responded.  
  
Hillary looked at him not expecting that of all the things that he could be worrying about, he was still thinking about her. Bill continued. “Thomas had already warned me that there’s a takeover that’s going to happen. I feel that this is the start.” He rubbed his chin and added, “I am thinking how I can protect you.”  
  
Hillary reached to touch the side of his face. “Baby, I’ll be fine” she assures him, hoping that she could do something to take away the worry in his eyes.  
  
Bill shook his head. “This could be tantamount. Business takeovers are very stressful. I know I can handle it, but I do not want you to experience such stress.”  
  
Hillary stared at his face, and it was that moment that her love for him blossomed. It was his sheer protectiveness and love for her and their unborn child made her realize that. She knew that Bill would do whatever it takes to protect them. She leaned to press a chaste kiss on his cheek. When she pulled back she brushed her finger on his salt and pepper hair.  
  
“Thank you,” she whispered.  
  
Bill glanced at her, “What for?”  
  
“For everything. For loving and protecting us.” She shook her head. “In spite of my shortcomings you never used it against me. In spite of what happened to you, you never became bitter, and chose to love us instead.” She reached and grasped both sides of his face. “I want you to know that I believe you. I know it,” she said reaching for his hand placing it on her chest. “This heart knows it’s true. I love you, Bill.”  
  
Bill took a sharp intake of breath, overwhelmed by her declaration of love. He leaned and pressed his lips to kiss her forehead. “I love you too. I will always look after you.”  
  
Hillary sighed and settled back to lean against him. She watched from her window the view of Manhattan, while Bill made lazy strokes on her arm.  
  
“When you said ‘take over’, what do you mean?” Hillary asked breaking the silence between them.  
  
“Someone wants to undermine me so they can take over my business. I’ve been preparing for this ever since I’ve started taking over companies aggressively. I knew that one day my time will come. I knew someone would do the same. I just didn’t expect it to come this time.” He took a deep breath and placed his hand on her stomach, and the other over her shoulder pulling her closer. “I don't want anyone to drag you into this mess.”  
  
Hillary turned her head kissing his cheek again. “We’ll be okay, baby. We’ll get through this.”  
  
Bill exhaled and nodded. “I hope it will end soon.”  
  
###  
  
Just as Bill expected things did not go well for him. The next day,  when he arrived in the office, Martin Bell had raised concerns regarding his involvement with Alex’ death.  
  
“You are putting us in a bad spotlight and we do not want our investors to be scared off.”  
  
Bill looked at him and crossed his arms, “What are you implying?”  
  
“I’m not implying anything, Bill. We are soaring in our stock price, we’re not going to let your scandal drag us down.”  
  
Martin’s statement made some of the board members echo the same concern, but Bill brow beat them saying that the scandal will not be able to prove anything against him. But Bill had a hunch that it was a slow movement to kick him out of the Corporation.  
  
Bill talked to his lawyer handling the case, Ben Sanders. Ben discussed the development. Bill realized that although there were other People of Interest’ in the Federal’s list, they were looking at Bill closely.  
  
“Don’t go out of this country,” Ben suggested as Bill handed him back the dossier containing information about the case.  
  
“Why is that?” Bill asked as he leaned back against his executive chair pressing the bridge of his nose.  
  
“They are looking at you closely because you have a motive.”  
  
Bill looked at him and scoffed. “I told you, I have nothing to do with it.”  
  
Ben raised his hands up, “I know. I believe you. Honestly, it’s not me you need to convince but it’s the feds, so stay close. We do not want them to give something more to doubt about.”  
  
Bill heaved a sigh and waited until his lawyer left. He reached for the intercom to talk to Margarette. “Can you get Neil for me?”  
  
Neil Brown was Bill’s Contract Lawyer. Neil arrived carrying a brown luggage wearing a round thin glasses. He wore a black and white suit. Neil had been Bill’s contract lawyer for years already. Bill had handpicked him to be his lawyer when Neil was still trying to make it big in the corporation.  
  
Bill helped him succeed by taking him under his wing. However, in exchange that for Neil’s success was his loyalty to him.  
  
When Neil arrived Bill was lounging casually on his chair turning his tumbler filled with whiskey watching as the light reflect on the glass. Neil watched him while waiting for Bill to tell him his task.  
  
“How long have you been working for me?” Bill asked.  
  
“Eleven years now.”  
  
Bill nodded. “Are you satisfied with how I helped you?”  
  
“Of course,” Neil responded without preamble.  
  
Bill nodded.  
  
“I have an important task for you, Neil. But I trust you that you keep all of these a secret.”  
  
Neil shifted on his stand. He was not unfamiliar with his Boss odd requests but this time there was a hint of edge in his tone.  
  
Bill slowly drag his gaze from the tumbler that he was holding to him. “I need your word, Neil.”  
  
“You can trust me.”  
  
“I want you to burn all the contracts between me and my wife.” Bill took a deep breath then added, “I should have done this a long time ago, but it slipped from my mind. Don’t tell her this. Not until I told you so.”  
  
Bill waited until Neil digest what he said.  
  
“I also want you to give her the twenty million that I promised.”  
  
Neil tilted his head to the side, “You are withdrawing?”  
  
“Yes, and I don’t want the media or anyone to know anything about our agreement.”  
  
###  
  
There was something wrong with Bill, and Hillary felt it. The way they made love that night tells her that his mind was somewhere else. In the middle of their love making, he would stop, like as if he thought of something, then shook his head and pick up where he left off. She couldn’t blame him considering that he was probably stressed from Alex’s case.  
  
When they were done, and Bill laid back on the bed he pulled her until she was lying with her head on his chest. He whispered: “I’m sorry—” but Hillary cut him off pressing her fingers against his lips and gave him a reassuring smile. “It’s okay.”  
  
They were in a spoon position and Bill's hand splayed on her stomach. He was absentmindedly caressing her tummy, thinking how things had changed for him. If this happened before he got married, he would have raised an eyebrow at the allegations to him because he knew that he had nothing to do with the murder. Second, he would have scoffed and told the board members and Martin to fuck off. However, now, he couldn’t seem to be the bastard that he was, he felt that he was hanging on the thread because this time he had someone else to consider.  
  
Bill stopped from caressing Hillary’s belly and he slowly rolled away from her and sat on the edge of the bed. He cannot let the people know that he was getting soft or else they would find out his weakness. Maybe if he sent Hillary to her parents, he would be able to focus taking an action more forcefully this time. He brushed his hand through his hair.  
  
Hillary turned to look over her shoulder and found him sitting seemingly taken. She sat and went to him wrapping her arms around his shoulder embracing him.  
  
“What are you thinking?” She asked quietly.  
  
A smile hiked up at the corner of his lips. “I thought you were asleep.”  
  
When Hillary didn’t respond, he gave in. “What do you think if you go to your parent’s home in the meantime?” He asked.  
  
Hillary gaped at him, “What? Why?”  
  
“I don’t want you to be in the middle of this while I am taking care of the situation”  
  
Hillary leaned pressing a kiss on the curve of his shoulder. “No, I told you we’re fine.”  
  
Bill looked over his shoulder to look at her. “Please, it will really comfort me to know that you have your family with you while the case is ongoing.”  
  
“Nothing will comfort me while I am there and I know you are here alone.”  
  
“How about this, you go first, then I’ll follow?”  
  
Hillary seemed not convinced, and Bill reached for her hand and kissed it. “Please, I just want you to be surrounded with the people who love you dearly. Who could take care of you too.”  
  
Hillary sighed in resignation. “You’ll follow, alright?”  
  
Bill smiled, “Of course.”  
  
###  
  
“But here’s the story circulating: Allegedly, Bill bought Hillary amounting to million dollars. Alex Parker had accepted the money because he was in debt. It almost sounded a good plot for a drama,” the host laughed. “But I guess the arrogance of Mr. Clinton is about to end—”  
  
Bill turned off the television in his office after that a segment featuring him, Hillary, and Alex.  
  
Thomas sighed who was sitting on the couch facing the television. He turned to Bill and said: “This doesn’t sound good.”  
  
Bill’s jaw hardened, and he turned to Thomas. “What are we hearing Thomas?”  
  
“I’m really worried, Bill. We have an upcoming board meeting and the board is really worried that our stocks are plummeting while this case is ongoing.”  
  
“Bullshit, Thomas. This is not just about me being a suspect in the case. They were deliberately using this scandal to kick me out of the seat.”  
  
Thomas rubbed his forehead.  
  
“Who is rallying this discussion? Martin?”  
  
“Heard his name popped, but I don’t want to assume.”  
  
“Son of a bitch, I’ll get that bastard if I found out that he was leading this fucking discussion and influencing the board’s decision,” Bill snapped.  
  
Thomas heaved a sigh, “They cannot kick you out, Bill. You still own the majority of the stocks.”  
  
Bill looked at him, “Yeah, but they will be voting for me to take a fucking leave, and give the fucking control to some clown.”  
  
Thomas stood up, “We don’t know that—”  
  
“Bullshit, don’t play fool. You know what they will do.”  
  
Thomas gave him a leveled stare and Bill relaxed. “I’m sorry for raising my voice. I’m just pissed.”  
  
“It’s okay, Bill. I understand.”  
  
When Thomas left, Bill rubbed his temples. This investigation needed to end and he needed to clear his name. If their stock prices continued to fall down with the investigation heating up blaming him for Alex’ death, they would ask him to take a leave and vacate his seat until he clears his name. Bill took a deep breath and pressed his fingers on his temple feeling the migraine attacking anytime soon. If they kicked Bill, it would smear his name. It will affect Hillary and her charity. He needs to protect her. He made a promise to her before they got married that being with him would be practical and good for her, not damaging. Bill closed his eyes. He needed to keep his words.  
  
###  
  
“So we’ll finally meet your husband. It took you so long to get him here.” Hillary’s mother reprimanded. They both didn’t like how Bill and Hillary took their marriage hastily.  
  
“I told your father that I won’t be talking to you because you did not even invite us to your wedding.”  
  
“Yeah, your mother is so heartbroken!” Hillary heard his father say in the background.  
  
Hillary brushed her hair away from her eyes. “I know mom and I’m sorry for that. Bill and I were trying to settle things down first here before we go there.”  
  
Hillary heard her mother huffed on the phone. “Well, I cannot wait to have a word with your husband!”  
  
Hillary smiled. “We have a surprise for you both when we get there.”  
  
“You better make sure that we’ll be happy with your surprise.”  
  
Hillary chuckled, “Oh, you’ll be!”  
  
###  
  
While the suspect was not yet named, the stock price for the Clinton Corporation had dramatically declined. There was information spreading that they would be voting for Bill to take a leave. Thomas was pressuring Bill to take a leave instead of being forced to take one.  
  
“You should do it before the board meeting. It will be difficult if they forced you to take one.”  
  
Bill pressed his face against his palms thinking.  
  
“You can let the people know that you are doing this in respect to the Corporation, that you do not want anyone to associate themselves with you. Think how this will affect those people who were also investing in your wife’s charity. Taking an initiative to for you to leave is the most gracious thing you can do.”  
  
“No, we’ll wait a little longer. Soon enough they will clear my name.”  
  
But it didn’t. The feds asked Bill again to be interviewed, but besides that, the feds also started to trail him wherever he went.  
  
He read through the message that Joe sent to him saying that they already shooed the fed who was parked outside the mansion.  
  
“The craziest thing is that Fernandez’ had pulled out from our Project!” Hillary exclaimed while she put her clothes in her luggage.  
  
Bill turned to her, “What?”  
  
“Alicia Fernandez. She pulled out from the project. We already had fined her for pulling out prematurely.”  
  
“Did she say why?”  
  
Hillary continued packing her stuff as she casually told him, “Well, she mentioned that she didn’t want to associate at the moment because it’s bad for her business she said—” Bill listened to her as if she was speaking from a tunnel. It echoed inside his head. He knew that this is just the beginning, and he needed to make a decision soon.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
Bill blinked and Hillary went up to him. “I’m sorry,” She said. Bill forced himself to smile. “I’m fine. Finish your packing.”  
  
“By the way, mom and dad are looking forward to meeting you.”  
  
“Tell them that I am also looking forward to meeting them soon,” he responded.  
  
###  
  
The next day before her flight, Bill brought Hillary to the car that will take her to the hangar. “You’ll follow, okay?” She reminded as she put her palm on his chest.  
  
Bill smiled.  
  
“You should go now,” Bill said quietly and leaned to press a kiss on her forehead.  
  
Bill watched Hillary ride the car while he stayed behind their mansion. He watched until he could no longer see the car. He turned around and headed for his office.  
  
It was time to make an announcement.  
  
Hillary was sitting comfortably in the car thinking how odd Bill was acting for the past few days. She wished that this episode would end soon so they could start living their life without any problems anymore. She comforted herself with the knowledge that this moment of their life was just temporary.  
  
She was on her flight to Chicago. She watched the clouds from the window in her seat. She caressed her belly feeling the bump. She smiled every now and then as she already imagined the kind of life they would have if she already gave birth. She knew that having their baby would make Bill happy and it was something that she was looking forward to.  
  
The thought of Bill made Hillary sigh. She already missed him. She never felt that way about anyone; that certain and constant yearning for his presence.  
  
She thought about all the things he had gone through and it made her eyes misty, but at the same time, it made her protective of him.  
  
It took her few hours to arrive in Chicago but the moment that she did the media already swarmed her. She avoided them because she was not in the mood to answer them. She was ready to ride the car when she heard a reporter shout a question at her. “When did you file for divorce, Mrs. Clinton?!”  
  
“My what?!” She asked turning around looking for the one who asked the question.  
  
“Mr. Clinton said earlier that you are disassociating yourself from him because you found out about his lies, hence you filed for a divorce.”  
  
Hillary squinted not getting what was happening, then it dawned on her that Bill deliberately planned it all. He wanted her to fly to Chicago because he was instructing her to divorce him so she could be spared from his scandal.  
  
“I’m thinking of how I can protect you,” he said.  
  
Hillary took a sharp intake of breath and immediately went to the car.  
  
“Take me back to the plane!” She instructed.  
  
###  
  
Bill leaned his forehead against the cold glass of the window pane inside his yacht. He already announced that he would be taking an indefinite leave until he was cleared from the case, then he also announced that Hillary was disassociating herself from him because she just found out about his lies and was already considering divorcing him for it. He reached for his mobile and checked the messages he had sent to Hillary to explain his plan but he was not able to get a response. He tried to call her but couldn’t reach her phone. He knew that probably she was hurting again for what he had done. She might be confused right now because she didn’t know what was happening. Bill closed his eyes then looked up at the stars. How many times will he hurt her? He thought miserably.  
  
It took Hillary few hours to get back to New York and another few hours to find Bill. She had been traveling and was so damn tired, but she did not mind her exhaustion. She needed to reach him and to tell him that she won’t do whatever he was implying her to do.  
  
She found him inside the bedroom that they occupied in the yacht. The room was dark without any presence of light save from the moonlight passing through the windows.  
  
She walked up to him quietly and saw that he stiffened and knew that he was no longer alone.  
  
“What are you doing, Bill?” She asked gently. Bill slightly bowed his head and achingly whispered, “I was praying for you.”  
  
Hillary pressed her fingers against her mouth then she walked up to him and pulled to embrace him. “I won’t leave you. Not now, not ever.” She said a while after Bill put his head on her shoulder. “I know you promised to protect me, but I promised to love and cherish you through everything,” she added brushing her fingers through his hair loving him more deeply than she ever could.  
  
She pulled back so she could look up at him, “You are my life now, Bill. I do not intend to give up on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)ﻭ yay two more chapters! One last chapter then an epilogue. I'm done. I'm so glad to reach this far. I'm happier that you have stuck with me. HAHAHAHA
> 
> I hope you liked the update. I hope to read your comments! ❤


	19. Chapter 19

“So what will they do now?” Hillary asked. They laid on the bed with her head on his chest. Bill reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers. He brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed the skin at the back.  
  
“Thomas will act as a President on my behalf. I trust he will do the job while I take care of the case.” He turned his head and pressed a kiss on her forehead and added, “and take care of you, I guess.”  
  
Hillary chuckled. She turned and propped herself up on her elbow. “Are you sure you are up for it?”  
  
Bill smiled and touched the side of her face. “Do you want to know what I was thinking while you were away and I made all those decisions?”  
  
She shook her head.  
  
“That I would gladly choose to lose everything I own to have you once again.”  
  
Hillary took a deep breath and Bill reached out to wipe a tear that had slipped from her eye. She didn’t even notice it, but his words went right through her heart.  
  
Hillary leaned and gently covered his lips with hers. “You won’t lose me. Ever.”  
  
When she laid her head against his chest again, she heard him say: “You know, just to say, I was so ready for everything that I have withdrawn from our agreement.”  
  
Hillary turned her head to look at him confused. Bill chuckled. “I cannot believe you have forgotten about it.”  
  
It dawned on her that he was referring to their agreement when they first met. Her eyes widened.  
  
“You did?!" She blurted, but her surprise was shortlived. "You don’t have to bind me in contracts. I intend to keep my vows and stay with you.”  
  
Bill lazily traced her face with the tip of his fingers. She smiled widely and added with humor. “I’ll keep the twenty million though.”  
  
Bill laughed, and he rolled them over until he was hovering on top of her. “You can have everything,” he whispered against her lips while he reached for her hands and stretched them over her head, “since you already have me to begin with,” he ended before he finally gave her the kiss that she was waiting for.  
  
###  
  
The days passed and Bill was glad that he was able to focus on the case without having to worry so much about work. He cooperated with the police and worked with his lawyer to know what else they can do so they can clear his name.  
  
Bill thought that his leave of absence was a blessing in disguise because he was able to spend more time with Hillary.  
  
Hillary had been supportive as well. She gave her testimony and had cooperated with the police. It took almost two weeks when the prime suspect was named.  
  
The one who had Alex killed was Marcus Archibald.  
  
Apparently, Alex’ debt to Marcus was tantamount. Alex had a hard time paying it off until they got into a disagreement that angered Marcus. Their dispute led him to get Alex killed.  
  
While the story was tragic, Hillary was relieved that Bill was already cleared off from the case.  
  
Although Bill could already go back to work, he opted not to. He asked the board if he could work at home in the meantime. When they agreed, he took his time taking care of Hillary. He took her to the hospital, gave her foot and back rub, wash her hair, scrubbed her back. Attended all of her appointments and Lamaze classes.  
  
Bill found that he enjoyed seeing her progress in her pregnancy. It brought them closer.  
  
They no longer minded about the case when Bill was cleared off. They both agreed that they would no longer look back, and instead focus on their future.  
  
###  
  
Jean, Margarita, Joe, and Gustavo were watching the television in the kitchen when the case was concluded.  
  
“Dieu merci!” Jean exclaimed clapping his hands on his mouth  
  
“Ah, but I already knew that the master had nothing to do with it,” Gustavo commented.  
  
“Si, not just you, but no one was questioning it. I knew it from my heart that señor Clinton had nothing to do with it. I hope this could be the start of the Señor and Señora’s happily ever after,” Margarita said her eyes glassy with unshed tears.  
  
“Oui, after all, they love each other so much!”  
  
“What are you guys saying? The boss and the missus are already having their happily ever after. They are already on their way in Chicago as we speak.” Joe blurted getting all of their attention. He clutched Buddy against his chest while the dog showered his face with kisses.  
  
However, it was exactly the opposite. When Bill and Hillary arrived at her parent’s house Bill had to face Hillary’s father’s wrath.  
  
“Go to your mother,” Hugh said when they arrived. He eyed Bill suspiciously.  
  
“Dad…” Hillary protested.  
  
“Don’t worry, your husband and I will have a friendly conversation,” he said.  
  
Bill shifted on his stand uncomfortably.  
  
The conversation wasn’t exactly the kind of conversation that Bill expected. He was castigated by Hillary’s father. He thought that he was so used to being reprimanded, but listening to Hillary’s father stinging words of truth made him red-faced with embarrassment.  
  
“How dare you force our daughter to marry you by flaunting your wealth?! What do you think of our daughter? Are you not ashamed that you had to buy her hand to marry you?”  
  
Bill never felt bad being a bastard that he was.  
  
“I deeply apologize for what I have done Mr. Rodham. I would have done things differently if I knew how.” Bill responded evenly.  
  
Hillary moved from her mother’s arms back to Bill. “Alright, dad, you had your word. You already made Bill feel bad for doing what he did.”  
  
Hugh did not turn his head but continued to glare at Bill. “Hmmph! Well, you help me get some woods for the hearth, young man!”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Bill helped with the household chores and spent most of his time with Hillary’s father. Hillary, on the other hand, spent her time with her mother. She watched from her bedroom while Bill struggled to use the axe chopping the wood.  
  
Hillary giggled but she was touched that Bill did what he needed to do to win her father’s affection; that he was willing to do household chores for her knowing well that he was not used to such task.  
  
Bill straightened after chopping his fifteenth wood. He reached for the towel that he tucked behind his jeans and used it to wipe the sweat off his face.  
  
_This is why I have servants,_ he thought.  
  
He stretched his back and turned his head when he heard a twig snapped. He smiled seeing his wife walking up to him with cold juice.  
  
“So how’s my husband?” She asked extending the glass to him.  
  
Bill dropped the axe and reached to grab the glass and drank, while Hillary took the towel from him and started wiping his neck. Bill smiled amusedly and placed the glass on the chopping board. The moment that he placed the glass on the board, Bill tugged her hand and started raining her face with kisses. She shrieked when his sweaty shirt pressed against her.  
  
“Bill! You’re too sweaty!” She whined putting her arms between them.  
  
“You never minded my sweat before,” Bill said laughing. “Be a good wife and give your hardworkin’ husband a kiss,” he teased.  
  
Hillary crunched her face before she gave in and kissed him.  
  
“Oh, Hugh! Hillary truly loves the man.” Hillary’s mother, Dorothy sighed. She watched her daughter and husband share a moment from their porch.  
  
“I know, Darling. I had time with the man and I think Bill also loves our daughter. She’ll be in good hands.” He commented looking at the couple, then he added. “Well, he better be because if he hurt her, your sons and I would cook his balls for dinner.”  
  
“You’re disgusting.”  
  
Hugh laughed pulling Dorothy to his side.  
  
###  
  
“Can we really fit in your bed?” Bill asked from Hillary’s bathroom.  
  
“Yes, we will. My bed is decent size you’re not just used to a smaller one,” Hillary replied chuckling. Her hair was wrapped in a towel, and she was wearing a robe fresh from the shower. She reached for her lotion and started applying it on her already big tummy.  
  
She was already seventeen weeks along and her belly had increased in size. She was excited because they would have to wait for a few weeks before she would give birth. She placed her hand just under her navel and that was when she felt it.  
  
Bill stepped out from the shower when he heard Hillary said “Oh, my God,” out loud.  
  
Bill went to her instantly. “What is it? Are you okay?” He asked looking at her.  
  
“I can feel it,” Hillary said her hand on the bump just below her navel.  
  
“Are you… are you giving birth?” He asked worriedly.  
  
Hillary reached for his hand and placed it where her hand was, “Feel it.”  
  
Bill felt it. A gentle kick. It was a gentle beat against his hand.  
  
Bill looked at her with wonder.  
  
“Did you feel it?” Hillary asked, her eyes glassy with tears.  
  
Bill nodded because he couldn’t seem to say anything. He was blown away by sheer happiness of finally feeling their baby’s kick. It was so surreal. The past few months it was just visual but feeling it right now, made it all real.  
  
Their daughter is coming soon.  
  
He leaned and pressed a kiss on her tummy and whispered: “Daddy and mommy are excited to see you, sweetheart.”  
  
When Bill straightened up, he slowly slid his hands under her jaw and gently kissed her. “Thank you,” he said after he released her.  
  
Bill held Hillary that night in a spoon position just as he usually did every night. He couldn’t believe his luck that he finally found someone he loved, and someone who loved him just as much. He remembered what his father usually accused him of that made him a bastard, that made him feel like an unwanted person, like he wasn't good enough without his achievements. But Hillary proved his father wrong. She chose to be with him; Stayed with him even if it meant that he might be thrown in jail; Loved him for who and what he was, and even carried his daughter proudly. This woman, he thought, proved that he was not hopeless. The thought made Bill more protective. He inched forward closing the space between their bodies. He pressed a kiss on the exposed skin on her shoulder.  
  
“I love you, Darlin',” he whispered.  
  
There were a few things that Bill had learned living with Hillary’s parents, and from spending a good amount of time with Hillary’s father. Hugh taught him how to fix a roof, chop woods, fix a fence, and do simple carpentry. Bill, himself, didn’t even know how to properly use a hammer because of his upbringing.  
  
“You're not holding it properly, son,” Hugh commented looking at Bill’s hand grasping the nail and hammer. Bill felt bereft and inept but Hugh was patient. While Hugh talked to him, Bill couldn’t help but wish that he had a father like him. Strict when necessary but loving.  
  
Few days before they left, Bill also had the opportunity to meet Hillary’s brothers. He met their wives, sons and daughters. The house was crowded, and the sound of laughter, and chatter surrounded the house.  
  
Bill thought if that was what family looks like. They laughed too loud, talked too loud. He sat next to Hillary during dinner and he did not talk that much. He felt out of place. However, Hillary had been with him all throughout the time. She would reach out to hold his hand and give him reassuring smile. It made Bill feel comforted.  
  
“Why are you so quiet?” Hillary asked when they were finally alone in her bedroom.  
  
Bill sighed. “I’m not just used to such a large crowd.”  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed his fingers through his hair. “I hope they did not misunderstand my silence as snobbery.”  
  
Hillary smiled and she sat next to him. “They will understand.”  
  
Bill eventually adjusted. He was able to share ideas and converse with her brothers naturally. They also liked him because they knew that Bill was in love with her by how he treated her.  
  
Hillary shared a tearful goodbye with her parents before they left. She couldn't stop crying until they reached New York.  
  
“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t stop myself. It has been a long time since I spent some time with my family. I miss them so much.”  
  
Bill kissed her temple. “Don’t worry. We’ll be back. Plus, we can invite them to our home.”  
  
Hillary tightened her hold around him and nodded.  
  
###  
  
Their days had been smooth sailing and peaceful. Hillary worked on completing some of her projects before she took her official maternity leave. She also spent time working to get the kids adopted soon. Although she had a hard time letting them go, she knew she had to do it.  
  
She was tempted many times to adopt them but thought that adopting them beat the purpose of her own charity.  
  
One by one, her “children” left her charity as childless couples adopted them. First, it was David, then Tommy followed, then Charlie, then finally, Julia.  
  
Bill hated every time someone left because it upset Hillary.  
  
“It’s okay, we know Julia will be in good hands,” Bill said holding her tight as Hillary pressed her face against Bill’s chest staining his shirt with her tears when Julia already left.  
  
“I’m going to miss her,” Hillary sobbed. “She was my girl.”  
  
Bill stayed with her until Hillary drained all her tears.  
  
If there was something that Hillary learned about working in the charity, it was valuing the essence of time.  
  
Residents would come and go in her charity. Children would get adopted. Abused women would start living again. The elderly would die. But then in spite of that, she understood that soon they would get a new batch of residents.  
  
It was like watching a season: spring, summer, fall, then winter.  
  
This made Hillary value her time with the residents.  
  
Few days before she took her leave, she spent it with Mrs. Plate.  
  
“You know, my husband and I were never lucky to have a child. But I was content. His love for me was all I needed.” Mrs. Plate said while they sat on the bench, their usual place.  
  
“Why is it that you never adopted?”  
  
Mrs. Plate sighed, “We thought about that, but it never happened. Maybe we were not just lucky to have a child. But we were lucky because of many things.”  
  
Mrs. Plate reached out to touch her belly, and her eyes widened when she felt a kick. “Oh, would you look at that,” she exclaimed laughing.  
  
“I think you’ll have wonderful children and life together with Bill. I can see my husband in your husband. He’s a good man, Hillary. He loves you dearly.”  
  
Hillary smiled.  
  
Mrs. Plate turned her head to the sky. “I miss my sweetheart so much,” she murmured.  
  
Before they separated, Mrs. Plate and Hillary shared an embrace. It was longer than the ones they’d usually share.  
  
“I will miss you, Diane. But I am glad that I have known you.”  
  
The next day, Hillary was informed that Mrs. Plate never woke up again.  
  
Hillary tried not to cry but failed. She cried so hard because it was so sudden and unexpected. However, she was glad because she knew that Mrs. Plate had been waiting for this: to come home to her husband in the afterlife.  
  
The night after they buried Mrs. Plate and her official start date of leave, Hillary did not sleep well. She laid on the bed looking at Bill. She watched the lines on his face. The salt and pepper strands of his hair. She reached out to brush them.  
  
Bill stirred from his sleep when he felt Hillary touched him.  
  
“What’s wrong?” He asked reaching out to pull her so she could lay her head on his chest.  
  
“I love you, Billy.” She whispered.  
  
Bill brushed her hair with his fingers.  
  
“What are you thinking?”  
  
Hillary sat up and looked at him. “I’ve never said this, but I have never been more thankful to be wrong, nor unprepared.” She reached out to grasp the both side of his face. “I’m glad that you have fought so much for a space in my life, over and over and over, because if you didn’t then I wouldn’t experience how it felt to genuinely love and be loved in return.” She rubbed his cheek with her thumb, “believe me when I say you no longer have to because you took all the space in my heart. You and our little one.”  
  
“Darlin—” Bill whispered achingly pulling Hillary to embrace her.  
  
###  
  
When Christmas came, Bill ensured that her family, some of his business partner, and the new family of their “children” were invited to the party.  
  
Bill took care of the details. Jean, Gustavo, and Margarita helped in decorating and preparing their home for visitors.  
  
“Aaahhh! I’m so excited! We’ve never had so many people at home!” Gustavo exclaimed.  
  
“You better ready yourself because I heard there will be children,” Jean said.  
  
Bill dressed as Santa handing out gifts to the children and to the guests. Hillary watched in fascination as Bill played as the host. Bill never thought that the day would come when he would agree being a Santa. It made him happier.  
  
“Captain Bill!!!” Thomas said running along with Charlie, David, and their dog Buddy. Julia trailed behind.  
  
“First!!” Thomas said crushing his body against Bill’s legs. Bill caught Thomas and carried him.  
  
“Well, I ain't Captain Bill tonight, Pirates,” He said, “I am a Santa as you can see.” They laughed.  
  
“Oh, no, no! You are just dressed as Santa!” Julia said.  
  
“B-but you are our Captain!” David stammered clutching his one-eyed teddy.  
  
“Of course, I am still your captain.”  
  
“But where’s your hat?” Charlie asked.  
  
It was at the same time that Hillary arrived. She curled her arm around Bill’s back and pressed a kiss on his cheek.  
  
“Well, Pirates, I am afraid I have to take Santa with me in the meantime,” Hillary announced that made the children groan.  
  
When the party ended and it was just Hillary and Bill. They both sat on a leather chair facing the fireplace, Hillary sat on Bill’s lap. Jean, Margarita, and Gustavo looked at them from behind.  
  
“I cannot believe the transformation that Madam brought in Monsieur’s life,” Jean sighed.  
  
“Baah, I knew that it was love!” Gustavo said.  
  
“Quiet you two before they shoo us!” Margarita hissed.  
  
“We know you guys are sneaking from behind!” Bill said loudly, making Hillary laugh.  
  
“Told you!” Margarita reprimanded.  
  
“Are they still looking?” Bill asked a moment later to Hillary.  
  
Hillary laughed and pressed closer to him, “nope, they are gone.”  
  
Buddy laid in front of them also enjoying the warmth of the fire.  
  
“Buddy is still there,” Bill said looking at his dog while rubbing his hand on her knee.  
  
“Leave the dog alone,” Hillary laughed kissing his cheek.  
  
Bill ran his hand up until he laid it on her stomach, “Two more months, and I’m gonna be a father.”  
  
Hillary smiled gently and whispered, “Merry Christmas, my dear husband.”  
  
“Merry Christmas to us, dear wife.”  
  
######  
  
It was late February when Hillary had given birth to Chelsea. It was the most extraordinary moment of their life. It was at night when Chelsea had taken her first breath.  
  
When Hillary held Chelsea and Bill sat next to her, they both cried out of joy because, finally, the long wait was over.  
  
When Chelsea was already cleaned and Hillary was breastfeeding her, they both watched in awe. “She’s so amazing,” Bill said against Hillary’s temple.  
  
“And so hungry,” Hillary joked making Bill laugh.  
  
When Chelsea was done, Bill carried her in his arms.  
  
“Relax,” Hillary whispered assisting him, feeling the taut muscles on his shoulder. Hillary smiled knowing that Bill was still adjusting. But she was glad nonetheless because he was preparing for this moment.  
  
Bill’s tears ran down on his cheek while marveling at the little life in his arms. “I love you, sweetheart. I will take care of you and your mother. I will fill your life with happiness, with love, and with joy.” He promised, then he pressed a gentle kiss on Chelsea’s forehead.  
  
It was all he needed: Hillary, their daughter, and their future children. Bill would rebuild the childhood that he lost by giving all that he had for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ಥ﹏ಥ) I kind'a really feel bad that I took this story for granted. There were few chapters that was written hurriedly. There were scenes that got deleted because I was being impatient and lazy. I kind'a hate myself for it. Anyway, I hope you like the update and you like how the story went because I seriously wanted to kick myself (if I could) HAHAHAHAHA.
> 
> Epilogue to go! Let me know what you guys think! ;)


	20. Epilogue

**8 Years After**

“Is Andrew already asleep?” Hillary asked stirring from her nap. She felt bone tired after taking care of their youngest son for the past few hours.

Bill smiled. The lines on the side of his eyes crinkled more deeply than before. His hair lighter, grayer.

“He’s asleep, go back to sleep, Darling.” Bill instructed as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Hillary.

She nodded.

Bill reached out to brush her stray hair away from her face. “You worry too much. He’ll be fine.”

Hillary smiled gently, then moved as Bill helped her to recline.

Andrew, their sweet Andrew Blythe Clinton. Their youngest and a very special one.

Andrew was born prematurely. Two months earlier. It was a struggle for both of them. Hillary was already forty-eight and the doctors were worried that she might have a problem delivering their fifth child. They gave her an option to choose.

Bill felt like he had been thrown back in the past. When they found out that she was pregnant, they were both ecstatic but the doctors told them that it would be too risky and suggested aborting the child while it was early. Hillary didn’t want to. She wanted their child.

Bill immediately understood what his father had gone through. It was driving him insane. He begged Hillary to consider. He did not want to take the risk when it comes to her.

“We’re okay, Darlin’. We have four kids.” He told her.

“No, Bill. We’ll keep our baby. I want him. I promised you I’ll give you five children and here’s our chance.”

"Forget what I said.”

Hillary kept a straight face.

Bill slid his hands under her jaw to cup her face, “Please, I cannot afford losing you.”

Hillary shook her head. “I’ll be fine—”

“No!” Bill snapped albeit too harshly, then his eyes gentled, almost pleading. 

“I know you’ll be fine,” He said as he leaned his forehead against hers. “But I won’t be fine.” Hillary touched his face, but Bill shook his head dislodging her hand. “I can’t. I cannot live in this world without you, so please consider our options.”

“Honey—”

“I can’t, please don’t ask me to do this.”

But they did. They kept Andrew even though Bill was reluctant about it. He did not hate Andrew though, and he couldn’t hate Hillary. He hated himself. He should have thought about it, should have practiced safe sex. They thought that it would be impossible for her to get pregnant but when Hillary was delayed for two months, the doctor told them the “good” news.

Bill spent more of his days with her the next few months. He took her for a walk, for a picnic, and indulged her every wants and needs. Their four children Chelsea who was eight, James who was five, and fraternal twins Diana and Henry who were four were not aware of her and their baby brother’s delicate condition. They decided not to tell them.

Bill had their children spend more time with her. 

Just in case… just in case.

“What are you thinking?” Hillary asked one time on her sixth month, a week after she was released from the hospital because of unexpected spotting.

Bill smiled weakly and looked at her face. He brought his hand up and gently traced her eyebrow with the tip of his finger, and slowly slid them until he reached the tip of her nose.

Every day Bill felt that he was slowly losing her. He couldn’t say it for fear that he might scare her. However, he kept remembering what happened to his mother. It bothered him. It made him feel like as if his past was haunting him; like  _ that  _ unfortunate event was bound to happen to him too.

“Nothing,” He told her, he looked at her face with such longing trying to hope that he can make time stand still. “I love you,” he whispered.

Hillary smiled gently and took a step closer. She tipped her head up and Bill brushed his fingers and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Hillary smiled widely. He leaned closer and brushed his lips against hers.

“Since I met you until my last breath, I love you.” He told her slowly raining her face with kisses.

He felt his heart clench. 

He couldn’t understand it but he knew he would lose her too.

Eight years and he was still very much in love with her, and he was afraid that if he had lost her, he would not be able to recover from heartbreak.

“Say it,” he urged. He brushed the tip of his nose against hers.

“What?” She asked.

“Say that you love me.”

She giggled.

No matter how many times she said it, it wasn’t enough for him. He would always long for those words coming from her. His days and nights would be empty without her, without hearing those words.

“I love you,” she whispered before she gently pressed her lips against his.

During her seventh month, she woke up with a painful contraction. She saw blood between her legs and Bill immediately took her to the hospital.

Bill held her as the pilot flew the chopper. Bill gripped her hand while silently praying for her and their son.

It was too soon.

It was either he lost her or their baby.

_ “Whatever happens, Bill. You choose him.” She told him. _

“The baby is killing her. We will need to cut her.” The doctor said.

_ “I love you,” He remembered her telling him before she fell asleep. _

“Bill!” The doctor snapped. “You have to understand that we might lose her if we cut her.”

_ “Choose him, Bill.” She told him. _

Bill blinked and felt his throat closing in. He couldn’t breathe. Her life was on his hands, but she wanted this. He knew that she would not be able to forgive him if he did not follow her instruction.

“Do it,” He said. He said it so quietly the doctors had to repeat what he said.

Bill paced, ran his fingers through his hair. Unconsciously, he felt his tears running down his cheeks. He wiped them roughly with his hands. He couldn’t think. He felt sick to his stomach.

He was afraid… he was just afraid.

Three hours…

Five…

Nine hours.

“Your son survived,” the doctor announced. Bill heard the rest of the details about his son as if in a tunnel. It echoed inside his brain.

Two months premature.

_ Hillary… his dear Hillary gone. If only… if only he could live again. He would tell her how much he loves her. Every day, every minute. _

No I love you's are enough, he thought.

“And so did your wife.”

Bill blinked.

What?

“You can visit your wife, but she’s asleep.”

Bill went inside her room not believing it. When he saw Hillary lying there asleep Bill silently wept. Grateful that he had them both. His shoulders racked when he let himself go and sobbed in relief.

He thought… he thought it would be the last time.

When Hillary woke up, she saw him asleep with his head pillowing her hand. Hillary reached to brush his hair with her free hand. She wanted to ask, to speak, she thought too that her time was up. She was afraid that last night would be their last time together. Now seeing him, seeing his salt and pepper hair, she was grateful for another chance.

Bill turned his head and fluttered his eyelids. A small smile broke on his face. A tear slipped from his eyes.

“Welcome back, my Love.” He whispered weakly. He moved slowly and embraced her.

The doctor explained Andrew’s condition. Hillary listened intently. They explained his chances of survival. After getting information, she asked if she could see him. Bill wheeled her into the Intensive Care Unit where Andrew was, when Hillary saw him, she turned emotional. He was so small and so many apparatuses were attached to him. She immediately felt crushed that she couldn’t do anything to help him.

“Be strong, Andrew. Be strong. We love you.” She whispered, gently rubbing his small fist with her gloved hand. Bill stood behind her and held her shoulders comforting her.

When they got out of Andrew’s room, she turned and pressed her face against Bill’s chest and wept. “Our son,” she cried. “Oh, God, our son, Bill.”

Their children were also very encouraging. They visited Andrew and had been telling him that he needs to get well soon so he can join them.

“Is he going to heaven, Mama?” Henry asked. Henry, their dark-haired son with blue eyes like Bill’s. Henry had grown more perceptive and very sensitive to his surrounding. A trait that was very much like his father.

Diana, his twin, turned to their father and echoed Henry’s question, “Is he?”

Diana, like Henry, was also sensitive, kind, and generous. She had taken the generous and soft side of Hillary. They both told their parents that they would like to be doctors. Although, Bill and Hillary suspected that both of them would most likely be taking the Evergreen Charity.

Instead of Bill responding, his eldest son, James Blythe answered flatly. “He’s not going to die, Henry.”

James their second child had sandy hair and bright green eyes. James reminded them of Bill’s stern and business-like attitude. James was more serious and idolised Bill so much. In spite of that, James was very close and protective of his mother and siblings. In fact, when Bill was not around he would take the task of looking after his siblings, and his mother. Bill was pleased. He could see James taking his position as the CEO of the Clinton Corporation in the future.

“What’s wrong with him, dad?” Chelsea asked still looking at their brother. Chelsea, their eldest, was blonde. Her eyes were blue. Chelsea was soft-spoken, but she was firm. She had the leadership and tenacity of her mother. She also competed heavily with James in terms of sports, attention, and school performance. She was someone they thought would probably lead the Clinton Foundation.

He placed his hand on Chelsea’s shoulder and the other on James’ “Your brother was born earlier than we are expecting. He will be fine. After few months he will be with us.” Bill said.

###

Days had gone by, and the season changed. They watched their children grow.

Raising Andrew was never easy. When they had left the security of the nursery of the hospital, day in and day out they had to take care of Andrew. Hillary and Bill took turns giving him all the attention he needed. Feeding him at the right time, adjusting the temperature of their room, until finally he reached his first birthday. 

Their other children started to decide the classes they wanted to take, Chelsea got herself in ballet class, whereas James started attending his fencing class. Diana and Henry started attending the Kindergarten.

On Diana and Henry’s first day, Diana was filled with dread. She clung to her father afraid of being left in the school. Chelsea sat next to James, her books clutched against her chest, while James was reading his book inside the car.

“James, we’re about to reach your school. Pack your stuff.” Hillary said.

“Just a minute—” he said.

“Listen to your mother, James,” Bill said quietly clutching Diana who kept clinging to his neck.

“Yes, Dad,” James responded taking his book back inside his bag.

Bill turned to look at Hillary and smiled. He knew that James would automatically listen to him, and Bill was so smug about it. Hillary shook her head smiling. They like playing this kind of game to whom the child would listen to, they enjoy it so much they teased each other about it.

Their attention diverted when the driver told them that they had arrived.

James and Chelsea got out of the car first not waiting for Joe to open the door for them.

“Bye mom, bye pops, bye Joe!” James and Chelsea said almost at the same time.

Diana climbed higher into Bill’s arms. “I don’t want to go, Papa,” Diana whispered clutching Bill’s neck.

Hillary got out first carrying Henry. Henry looked at his twin sister with concern. Bill followed, his hand held the back of Diana’s head.

“We have to go, Diana.” He mumbled.

She shook her head, her chin started to quiver, and her eyes becoming glassy.

“It’s okay, Diana. I am here.” Henry said bravely. Hillary pressed a kiss on Henry’s temple.

“See? Your brother will be with you.” Hillary encouraged.

Diana shook her head.

Hillary allowed Henry to slide from her arms as she reached to carry Diana. “It’s okay,” she whispered as Diana started quietly crying again.

“I’m gonna to miss you, Mama,” Diana said wiping her eyes with the back of her arm.

Hillary cooed her, “You’ll see us in a while.”

Diana nodded, but it took a while before she calmed down. Bill and Hillary talked to her teacher, they tried to convince Diana. Eventually, Diana relented but not before she clung back to her father.

When Henry and Diana held hands and waved goodbye, Hillary felt her throat close. It was always like that. She became too emotional when she remembered that their children were growing. 

“It’s alright, Darlin’,” Bill said comforting her, then diverted her attention by bringing up her upcoming birthday.

“Have we invited the Jones?” Hillary asked referring to David’s parents.

Even though years had passed, they never had forgotten to invite their Pirates’ in any of their celebration. In fact, the Pirates were James and Chelsea’s friends.

“Yes, all of them were invited.”

Hillary smiled, and touched his chin, “Always the efficient,” she teased.

###

When they went back at home, Margarita handed Andrew back to Hillary. Andrew started kicking his chubby legs and stretching his arms reaching for his mother the moment that he saw her.

“Come here little nugget,” Hillary said carrying Andrew, then she headed back to their bedroom.

“Did you miss us?” Hillary asked kissing his cheeks. Andrew looked up at her, his eyes wide with happiness.

Bill found Hillary and Andrew on the balcony. He could hear Andrew’s giggles as Hillary attacked his tummy with kisses.

Bill smiled and draped his arm over Hillary’s shoulder. She turned around facing him, Andrew in between their bodies.

Bill brushed his finger on his son’s wispy hair and dropped a lingering kiss on his soft head.

“How is my little man?” He asked, and Andrew touched the tip of his nose. Bill chuckled and carried him.

They brought Andrew back to their bedroom. Bill marveled at his son. He was beautiful. They had struggled to keep him alive and there he was alive and healthy.

He thought he would have the same ending, that Hillary would leave him too, just as his mother left him. However, he told himself that if that happened, he would never hate Andrew for existing.

He looked down at the clear blue eyes that were staring at him. Andrew stretched his small hands and Bill kissed them.

He gently embraced Andrew as his childhood came flashing back before him. He saw his lonely nights, how he lay alone inside his room longing for love, how he hid inside the closet crying fearing the arrival of his father, and how his father continued to reject him.

The delicate condition that Andrew went through made Bill more protective of him. Andrew just reminded him of his younger self: Innocent and vulnerable.

He would show Andrew the love and comfort that he needed. Exactly those that was denied of him. It was his redemption. 

“I love you, dear son,” he told him.

###

Bill and Hillary’s favorite time was the arrival of their children. Hillary literally counted the hours before they would arrive. She would wait on the patio waiting for the limousine to arrive.

James came out running, Chelsea followed holding Diana’s hand, while Diana was holding Henry’s.

_ Her little ducks, _ she thought with humor. She wrapped her arms around herself while waiting for them to reach her.

James came first and crushed his small body against his mother’s legs when he reached her.

“I’m so glad I am home, Mama,” James said smiling.

Bill got out and joined them, Diana immediately beamed and ran to her father.

“Papa!” She shrieked. Henry followed.

Bill carried Diana and kissed her. Chelsea and Henry went to their mother. “Mama!” They called. Diana then leaned and extended her arms for Hillary.

Hillary reached and carried Diana. “I miss you, Mama.”

Hillary looked at Bill a smug smile on her lips. Bill knew what she meant. They were all Mama’s girls and boys and he would gladly hand the award to her. 

That night when the children were already in their bedroom, Hillary turned her attention to Andrew. She cradled him against her chest while she breastfed him.

Bill sat next to her then scooted closer, helping Hillary. He held the towel ready so he could wipe Hillary’s chest after feeding their son.

“Is he done?” Bill asked seeing Andrew turn his head unlatching his mouth from Hillary’s nipple.

“Yes, I think he is.” Hillary said looking at Andrew squirming and turning his head away from her breast. 

Bill moved and wiped Hillary’s chest. Bill carried Andrew while waiting for Hillary to clean up. She just finished cleaning when Chelsea knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Hillary said.

Chelsea opened the door. “Can I join you here?” She asked.

Hillary turned to her eldest, “Of course.” She tapped the space between her and Bill.

“Is everything okay?” Hillary asked.

“I just want to see Andrew and be with you,” Chelsea responded looking at her brother from Bill’s arms. Chelsea tickled his tummy.

Andrew giggled.

Then there was another knocked. It was James this time.

“Can I join too?” He asked.

“Sure, son,” Bill responded. James went and laid next to Bill looking at his brother.

Then Henry and Diana followed.

“We too!” Henry announced clutching his teddy bear, just as Diana held her stuffed toy.

Soon, their bed was occupied by five of their children. Their bedroom filled with laughter as they played with Andrew.

It was amazing, Bill thought. He never knew that he would experience this kind of life. Years ago he was already sure that his life would be dark and bleak. He settled on the thought that his life will be routinary, and he would be living alone. He never imagined that the woman who entered his house to ask for partnership would mean the world to him.

He turned his head to look at Hillary who was smiling at him, his eyes blurred with tears, grateful for the things she brought to his life: hope, love, laughter, and their children. A life worth living.

“Thank you,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ٩(♡ε♡ )۶ Thank you, thank you, thank you. 20 freaking chapters.  
> Thank you for sticking with my story. I hope you had a great time as I had great time writing them.
> 
> Forever grateful for the following people: [Hillary Diane](http://hillarydiane.tumblr.com/) ; [The Clintons](http://theclingtons.tumblr.com/) ; [Lovesongoneandonly](https://lovesongoneandonly.tumblr.com/) ; Great friends at tumblr, you my dear readers and those who leaves comments and kudos. Thanks.
> 
> gad i'm so drunk. sorry. but thanks! love you. (・へ・)


End file.
